Book 4 Vol 1 All's Fair in Love and War RAW
by Kerica
Summary: Rated M for later chapters:: Vampires, Shape-shifters, and the supernatural, OH MY! Unknown past lives, Mikey's transformation, saving the captured, a Prelude and a wedding? What next?
1. Random Fact

_**Author's Note**_: I will be speed-updating at an overwhelming rate for this. Reason why: B4 has THREE VOLUMES. ::sigh:: You have been warned, so no reviews about how fast I'm updating. If you want, it's easy to just save this to your bookmarks and just come back to it when you're ready.

**_Disclaimer_**: see my profile page. It should be there at the bottom somewhere...

Random Fact

_If the person was alive, their heart would have been beating rapidly. The nervous energy that surrounded them was just strong. It as if she was standing right there, running next to them. Their saying something to her, and she's responding, but the words were not clear. She could feel the other's energy around her, so everyone was there. What sort of fight did they get themselves into? How did it get to be so dangerous?_

_They stopped and now she understood. So, they too were also against the sworn enemy. Only this time, it seemed to almost as if the Foot had a few more people with them. The Purple Dragons? It was a possibility, but why go so far? Was it because of them? It had to be. They were up against one of the Three Majors._

_There was a shout. Some sort of shout, she couldn't tell what the shout was, but the battle began and she could tell that there was more at stake than a simple fight. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. What is it? What had happened? A scream of some short made her turn as well as many others and a simultaneous shout came from all of them._

_Mikey was down. Bleeding and down for the count, and they had just barely started, but they had caught him off guard somehow._

Rachel could hear screaming, but then she opened her eyes and realized that the screaming had been her. "Once again, I make a fucking damn fool out of myself." She sighed, her head hurt. It pounded to tell the truth. Ever since she was pregnant the visions more or less gave her a headache, than anything.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Raphael asked, "What did you see?"

"Ah!" Rachel jumped and looked at him, "Give me a heart attack why don't you? How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she placed a hand at her heart, sighing.

"Um…basically the whole time?" Raph furrowed his brows, "We're in the kitchen. It's our turn to make breakfast…remember?"

"I remember…" She sighed to herself as she looked around just in case. True to Raphael's word, they were in the kitchen and she had been watching the stove before her visions decided to kick in. "I'm so going to get myself killed one of these days." She muttered under her breath.

"Mind filling me in?" Raph asked.

"Can I ask you something first?" Rachel asked, looking over at him, "Just a quick question."

"Sure, ask away," Raph nodded.

"Well it's two questions really. Why did you want to be an Informer? Your answer depends on question number two." Rachel said, "And don't you dare say that it's because of Matt, you know that we could have turned that all around."

"Mm…I guess it's possibly because I wanted something more to do…Sure I'm not too fond of guns, but I can deal with it. My skills are sure to be a major help one way or another during any mission…" Raphael shrugged, "That and…I guess I just want to stay close to you."

Rachel looked away, blushing. "Alright…do you mind working with the supernatural?" She asked him seriously.

Raph paused on that one. He had to bite his tongue so he didn't start laughing. _'She's been with me this long and she doesn't seem to have caught on to the fact that my life is filled with supernatural things…_' He snickered to himself, and the longer he held it in the harder it got to keep it. Soon, he just burst out laughing.

"I'm not kidding…" Rachel said a bit put off that he was laughing.

Raph calmed himself down and walked over to her, "I know you're not, love," he assured. "I was laughing because of the fact that I've been working with and encountering the 'supernatural' almost all my life. Hell, I was a supernatural, remember? Lily's a supernatural, Nao is, Don sort of is now, too, and Mikey still is. To me, that was a silly question to ask."

"I'm not talking about that kind of Supernatural," She bit her lip, "If I told you Vampires, and werewolves existed what would you think?"

"I would believe you," Raph smirked, "If I told you Humanoid Triceratops existed as well as dozens of types of aliens, what would you think?"

Rachel's mouth opened but then shut. "Touché…" A soft smile played at her lips. Shaking her head, and started laughing, "You're right, this conversation is pretty idiotic isn't?"

"A bit, yes…oh, also, there are giant, walking talking trees that fight back…I found that one out during the Battle Nexus Tournament……" Raphael pursed his lips but then shook his head of the memory.

"Oh you wouldn't want to mess with those," Said a light masculine voice that oddly could pull off as Matt's but it was a bit deeper than his. A boy was standing at the door, adorn in stripes in very many colors, with blue jeans. He had tons of belts on him as well, as fingerless purple/blue stripped gloves. "Hello," He waved.

Raphael jumped back and pulled out one of his Sai that he always kept on him. He pulled Rachel back and behind him. He narrowed his eyes at the…very colorful boy, "Who are you?" Typical question but to the point…

"Protective…" The boy blinked, "But I hate to say it but you're pretty stupid to pull a sword on me."

"Nicky, shut up. Can you blame him?" She gently grabbed his arm, "He's safe."

"Are we?" A man came in to the picture; he wasn't as colorful as Nicky. He was wearing nothing but black, and two chains on either side, "You never know, Rachel."

Raphael's jaw dropped. With the boy he couldn't exactly tell, but with this man it was plain to his trained eye. "Vampire…" was the only thing he said, "Ok…Weird factor of the day is halfway there…"

"Very good," The man said as he grinned, his fangs glowing, "You picked out a smart one this time. Although, I have to admit your mind's getting a bit hazy."

Rachel sweatdropped.

Nicky quickly said, "I think he's trying to say that since you're knocked up your mind's going in circles."

"You both have no idea what tact is do you?" Rachel sweatdropped even more.

"It's the truth." The two vampires said together.

Rachel wanted to either smack her forehead, or smack them. She couldn't decide so she just rolled her eyes.

"Getting closer…" Raph muttered. He lowered his Sai but didn't put it away, "Rachel…mind helping me out here? Names with the faces might be a good first move…"

"Um okay," Rachel grinned a bit and was about to open her mouth to introduce them but Nicky took over, "I'm Nicolas Kelly and that's my dad, Ian," He pointed at Ian who just did wave.

"Better…" Raph nodded and then ran a hand through his hair, "Um…My name is Raphael Hamato."

"The man that slaughtered three men. I know," Ian nodded, "I must admit, when Matt told me that Firefly was with Lynx, I was in shock."

"He didn't just kill them. They were Sweepers," Nicky sounded impressed.

"Nicky…" Rachel said, but the boy wasn't paying any attention.

"They're really hard to kill. Just like us, but their pure human," Nicky said, "It's amazing that you killed them and not Lynx. Was she there?"

"Weird factor reached ten…and it's only morning…nice," Raph sighed but then found himself telling what had happened that night. He furrowed his brows. Why was he spilling his guts to these two?

"Wow…" Nicky was still grinning, "That's faster than what Lynx usually could do."

Rachel wasn't very shocked when she found out about the slaughter, but she was a bit upset that he didn't tell her anything. She supposed that it was payback for all the secrets she was still hiding from him.

Ian smiled warmly, "I see. You still kept up your fighting spirit. Even passed death…"

"Yes," Raphael nodded, "Now, tell me how in the world you two got in here? None of the others are even aware of you yet, and that unusual…"

"Oh that's easy," Nicky said, "You're living in the same castle that's been here since forever. Even longer than your family…I think sometime when the pioneers came to this land."

Raphael raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

"Three hundred and something," Ian shrugged, "I lost count."

Raphael's jaw dropped, "Whoa…"

"Your reaction was better than mine." Rachel smiled.

"What was your reaction?" Raph furrowed his brows.

"She tripped and wouldn't stop questions." Nicky grinned. "And when we told her how old we were, the ground would have been so much better off if she stayed sitting."

"Nice," Raph chuckled, "I've learned though that patience helps get most answers…" he paused, "Rachel, don't tell Leo I said that…"

"Who's Leo?" Nicky asked.

"You need to stop asking so many questions. Come here and make yourself useful," Rachel grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him into helping make breakfast.

"Rachel, Mikey's being a goof and…" Brianna had walked in and the red in her face from her laughing drained rapidly.

Ian turned around and stared at the woman that was standing behind him. His eyes trailed over to the other girl that was with his son, before his eyes went back to the girl. It…couldn't be. Impossible! "Karolina?" He asked softly.

"No, that's Brianna," Rachel said, "I swear, if you keep calling people by weird names, your going to go to a crazy house."

Because of her spiritual side, Bria reacted to that name. She swayed like she was going to fall, but caught herself on the table. She looked the man up and down many times, watching his face closely. "Ian…is it? That's the name that's coming to mind…why I'm not quite sure…" she held her head in her hand.

"Oh, I know your past side that's all," Ian nodded, "Nice job at remembering me. I'm afraid that Rachel still needs to learn about her past." At that both Nicky and Rachel flipped the man off.

Bria smiled, "Yes, she's quite the stubborn one," she shook her head, "Past life…wow…" she tilted her head, "Vampire, yes?" a smirk slowly grew.

"Correct. You're faster than Firefly," Ian smiled.

"Thank you, Ian," Bria nodded, "I guess I'm just having a very observant day. I tell ya, some days…" she chuckled. She held her hand out, "Why don't we leave them to their cooking and catch up on things? I don't know why, but I seem to have missed you…And I sort of…just met you? Damn Mikey and his Sci-Fi channel…"

"You and Kristina both were pretty close to my family. I suppose that's because of my own stupidity. Amazing that Fate seems to be so kind, yet so cruel," Ian replied.

"Come on, tell me more where they're actually room to breath," Bria chuckled and held her hand out more, "Outside maybe? It's cloudy today you should be fine."

"Wait...Doesn't daylight and Vampire equal bad?" Raphael frowned.

Rachel brust out laughing and Ian just chuckled. "I see you both read the myths that this world teaches."

"I suppose you've never heard of Vampire Knight," Bria grinned, "Like that, Ian can go out in daylight, just not for very long. Unfortunately, in direct sunlight he doesn't glitter like in Twilight…he doesn't burst into flames either, it just weakens him a bit and it can be dangerous." She paused, "Ok…where did that come from? I thought connecting with your past life took longer than a couple minutes."

"You are gifted in the arts of Remembering. That would explain that," Ian said, "However there are still many myths that are there. Sunlight is just one of the many ones."

Raph paused, "Never mind...This is obviously way out of my league..." he waved his hand and went back to the stove.

"It used to not be, Jason." Ian said lightly.

"My god!" Nicky pretended to do a fainting motion. "That's the first English name I heard today!"

Raph's jaw dropped. He whirled around, "Jason?! What the hell? I was turtle before I was human how could _I_ have a past life?"

"You're not very in tune with the Spiritual World. Just because you were a turtle first in /this/ life, doesn't mean that long ago you were not human. People seem to make that mistake. There's a skill called Soul Jumping." Ian explained.

Brianna giggled; "Really…um…I honestly don't think I've met you…" she looked at Nickey curiously.

"Oh you wouldn't have Madam," Nicky grinned, "Not since your sister turned into a bitch."

Rachel smacked him over the head.

"Soul Jumping…I've heard of that one from Rachel and Nao, but...How is it possible for me?" Raph frowned.

Bria laughed and walked over to the boy, "I'm Brianna Knight," she held her hand out in greeting.

Ian looked over at him and then smiled, "Long ago, it used to be considered a high skilled art. Only the in tuned with being on the balance on death and life successfully Soul Jump into another host's body." He paused in his thoughts. "How is it possible for you? It's because you wanted to live for a reason. Selfish, or not…"

"I'm Nicolas Kelly. At your service," Nicky held out his hand and gently bent down and kissed it, "You're a nice person, I'm glad to meet you in this life."

"Why thank you, Nicky," Bria nodded her head politely with a grin, "You're a goofball I can tell, but wise in your words and well spoken. I like that."

Nicky grinned, "Unlike Matthew? I was told once that we could have been twins. That was a long time ago before he turned into a girl. How he can stand it, is beyond my powers of understanding. He's happy though, and I'll always be his friend."

"Fascinating…I often visualized actually talking to a Vampire, but I never figured it to be this insightful. I'd like to know more, if you and you father don't mind, that is," Bria grinned.

"Do we mind?" Nicky was grinning, flashing his fangs. "We live for it. You see this Papa?" He grinned at his father, "A girl that's finally open minded! It took me days to convince Allison."

"It took you a month Nicky; don't go shortening your happy ending," Rachel muttered.

Bria laughed and nodded, "Please, it's been too long since I've had an intelligent and deep talk with anybody except Master Splinter who more than likely knows you're here," she laughed, "I love learning about new and exciting things, and you're definitely exciting."

"Well then you came to…well…We came to the right place if we ever wanted a talk. Wanna hear a random fact?" Nicky was grinning.

"Sure!" Bria grinned hugely.

"You and Rachel are sisters. Not soul." Nicky jumped off of the counter that Rachel pushed him off of to get the plates down from the cupboard. "And you guys were sisters in the past life as well."

Brianna stared at the boy, her jaw open wide as well as her eyes; "No way…" she looked to Rachel and examined her, "How?"

"Oh...you had no idea?" Nicky looked a bit disappointed. "Oh snap. You both looked so alike and you guys act alike, I would have thought that would have been the first thought going through your head."

"That's…" Brianna went into a thinking pose and watched Rachel for the longest time. Then she went pale again, "What's your father's name?" she whispered weakly.

"Do I have to say?" Rachel answered bitterly, "His name is Chris and your better off not knowing him."

Bria saw her vision go completely black as she fainted.


	2. Names

Names

"Leo?!" Michelangelo's and Donatello's call came from the living room at the same time.

Nicky was fast on his feet and got her before she hit the floor, "Wow, Aunty Rae, you really have no tact do you?" He threw her words back at her teasingly. "Um…I can't really pick her up I can only hold her like this, so someone that's really nice pick her up for me." Ian rolled his eyes but helped the boy by picking her up weightlessly.

"There's a couch in the main room," Rachel pointed at the living room.

"My lord, Lifebonded?" Ian was surprised, "That's new."

"First Nao now you know about it, too? Actually, Nao'd probably love you telling her about it…" Raphael sighed.

"You forget, I'm a Vampire. I live longer," Ian sweatdropped.

Raph threw his hands up in the air in defeat before he turned off the stove before he held the door open for the vampire in question to go through.

"Whoa!" Nicky did a surrender motion with his hands. "Everybody freeze," He pointed at Raph, "How can you _not_ know about that!"

"Nicky, my god," Rachel muttered.

"I knew, I'm just trying to process all of this at once," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Oh…" Nicky didn't let it bother him. "Cool."

"Yeah, I'm dying early," Rachel muttered to herself as she carefully set the plates down, "Did you and your dad get something to eat before you came?"

"Umm…I didn't. I don't know if dad did," Nicky admitted.

"Doesn't seem like it, Man in Black there is straining to hang onto Bria," Raph pointed out after Ian.

"It's like Twilight in Reality," Rachel muttered, "I'll let you both have something eat after I do." She told Nicky.

"Dad will go nuts," Nicky threw his hands up, "You're knocked up remember?"

"Nicky, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm fucking incapable. Now go and help your dad settle Bria on the couch," She pointed at the living room.

"Wow…" Raph raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure what to think about the 'something to eat' part yet…It's still processing…"

"Its blood," Nicky said as he ran off into the living room before Rachel could decide whether or not to murder him.

"I……ya know what? Never mind," Raph sighed and followed after them. Don had his Bo out and was standing in front of Bria who Mikey was hovered over on the other couch.

"I don't think their listening to me when I claim I'm a friend. Protective as always, but a bit over," Ian sweatdropped.

"What the shell is this Vamp talking about?" Michelangelo asked the couple coming from the kitchen.

"The one holding the Bo has a pretty good idea of how to kill." Nicky said, looking preventive at the genius.

"Guys please!" Rachel groaned, "I don't need this!"

The air swirled with the sound of a couple flowing notes from a wooden flute. Then it stopped once everyone paused and was looking around, "This is quite a way to meet the family, don't you think, Ian-sama?"

"Very interesting, Natalya." Ian replied, not turning around. "I had the pleasure of re-meeting Jason, however he had a sword."

Nicky groaned, bowing his head, shaking it as he held it as well, "Just when I thought it was going to be English there goes the crazy names. Aunty Rae, you should call the crazy house and tell them we have a crazy Vamp."

"I don't think that's going to work," Rachel was smiling.

"I see you have a son," Nao laughed as she materialized next to Mikey. She reached over and lowered Don's Bo, "It's alright, you guys. They're safe," she soothed and then pocketed her flute.

Don carefully got out his stance as well as Mikey, "We didn't sense you," he explained, "You know you and your friend back there."

Nicky pointed over where Raphael and Rachel stood, "Don't react like normal people."

Nao laughed, "We've all been trained to adapt and go with the flow, always taking a defensive stance when we sense a threat," she told him. She bowed, "What is your name?"

"Wow, I've been giving my name to some really nice people as of today," He grinned, his fangs once again flashing as he took her hand, "I'm Nicolas Kelly, at your service, Madam." He kissed her hand and stood up straighter, "What might be your real name?"

"Oh, mine is Nao, Mikadzuki Akai Nao," she nodded politely.

"Pure Japanese," Nicky said as he blinked, "Wait a minute; you were the girl that the Elite didn't wish to be powerful so they killed Kimiko Miyuki didn't they?"

Nao closed her eyes and bowed her head sadly, "Unfortunately, yes…"

"Kimi had a good family and a nice friend. I'm deeply sorry for your loss." Nicky said to her as he gave a sympathetic smile.

"Ooi! You honestly think I would have left her alone? Brat." Kimiko said in Japanese, making him jump and look over but Rachel was grinning innocently.

Nicky stared at her for a while, a bit on guard before brushing it off. "Anyway……besides that little fact of randomness, I'm glad that you're still alive and kicking," He grinned at Nao.

"What _is_ all the ruckus for kami's sake?!" Lily bounced out and then she skidded to a halt, "Nicky!" she stared, "Ian as well!"

"Indira," Ian blinked at her.

"There goes another crazy one!" Nicky threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm hurt, Nicky-kun," Lily pursed her lips and bounced over to him, "Don't you remember me?" she bowed to Ian, "It's wonderful to see _you_ again," she laughed.

"Ah! I do remember you…you were the cat that Nao-san always had. I remember now. My gosh, you changed drastically since the last I seen you," Ian smiled.

Rachel sighed to herself as she leaned against the door, "You're dying." She pointed out to Ian.

Ian brushed her off, "I'm supposing that the transfer experiment works?"

"It does," basically everyone in the room answered.

"Interesting," Ian stared at humans and turned towards Rachel, "Did you have something?" "No, but if you haven't ate yet...did you eat anything before you guys came here?"

"Last night we had a few of territorial problems so we ate then," Nicky said, "But this morning, no."

Rachel palmed her forehead.

"Then why don't you go out and then come back?" Brianna suggested as she sat up holding her head.

"Or we could wait until Rae's done eating and use her for a bit," Nicky flashed another grin, but not showing his fangs.

"Screw you," Rachel snapped before going into the kitchen.

Nao shrugged, "I'm the only one here whose not technically not 'taken' if you don't want to leave."

"Are you sure?" Ian asked looking over at Nao, "I wouldn't want to upset anyone."

"I'm sure," Nao nodded with a smile, "Unless…oh wait…" she bit her lip, "Wouldn't the mutagen in my body harm you? Or would you be able to overcome it?" she pursed her lips.

"Ah…that is a problem," Ian bit his lip and Rachel came back and said. "You know what? Ian, stick the rules in a little folder for a while." She held out her wrist and looked away. Nicky took the invitation right away. "Okay maybe not."

"I will ask Leo and Bria about this matter," Ian told Nao.

"And Nicky, next time ask Raph, before you do something like that." Ian admonished his son.

Raphael gritted his teeth and turned away, "Its fine," he muttered before walking off.

"E's 'ad at me sn't e?" Nicky asked as he still sucked on the blood that was on her wrist.

"Yep," Rachel sighed.

"Ere oes nother problem," Nicky replied.

Nao nodded, "Alright. I want to help you, but I guess I'm not so 'pure' after all," she sighed.

"Its fine, Nao-san. Just knowing you offered, makes me feel grateful." Ian said to her warmly, "Thank you for your generous offer."

Nao smiled and nodded her head. Lily tilted her head, "Hey, Ian, you got all the girls down and Raph…who are the other three boys?" she grinned motioning to Don, Leo, and Mikey.

"Well, this one…" He pointed at Mikey and looked at him just up and down and grinned a bit, "I remember you Kevin. Still always cheering up others even when yourself is down." He looked over that out cold Leo. "Well, this is interesting." He smiled, "Honorable Jordan Kurosaki. Japanese-American and always kept honor by his side. Very nice…and of coarse I could never forget you, Tyler," He told Don.

"I heard all English," Nicky licked at the wrist and stood up and grinned, "There's improvements."

Lily grinned and bounced over to Don, "Tyler, huh?"

"I think you knew him?" Ian looked confused as he tried to think about. "I think you did…I'm not sure. My sense of history is a little disorientating at times."

Bria groaned, "Not another one...I already know a Tyler, thank you..." She stood up carefully and then went over to Leonardo, "Jordan Kurosaki…Fascinating. Though I like Hamato better personally…"

"You, my dear, didn't think that at the time," Ian smiled at Bria.

Brianna blinked and then felt a blush form on her cheeks, "Well then…I guess my taste for Japanese men didn't change, did it Ian?"

"No, it didn't. Now, Kristina…"

"You say a word and I'll drop you dead from where you stand," Rachel warned.

"Sister, be nice," Bria rolled her eyes.

"You're just not pleased that, you're a descendant of your own sins." Ian smiled at her teasingly. "Understandable."

"Whoa, back up…what? Sister might not want to know but like I said, this is interesting to me. Tell, please," Bria grinned as she fiddled with Leo's hair while he slept.

"I'm leaving," Rachel muttered as she left the room to find Raphael and apologize.

Ian watched her and said, "Raphael and Rachel are the reverse of what Jason and Kristina were."

"Oh? Explain…" Bria tilted her head.

"Picture this. Kristina and Karolina were saints. Both were the first to be gifted with the arts of Remembrance and Seeing. Well, while Karolina met her love that was honorable and was very right for her, Kristina treaded on the path of evil. Now, Jason was a bad-boy by heart, but he didn't realize that just by introducing to a friend of his, that she would be the Devil himself." He sighed. "I should have said that they weren't really a reverse. More like past is repeating."

"Only, it was partly my mistake that brought her into the world of Darkness." Ian sighed. "Anyway, back to the story at hand. Kristina Walker..."

Donny's eyes widen since he was good at history, he knew that name.

"You knew it. A famous mass murderer that was never caught… She started the tradition of handing her journal down that family line. The successors read the processors' journal." He sighed, "Rumors say that the family was cursed. Every girl or boy that came from Kristina's blood line always was met with despair. Whether it was heartbreak or a school shooting…"

"But they are not like that now. They have their differences and fight, yes, but Raphael sticks with her and Rachel loves him…" Brianna tried to protest, "Raphael will give his life before he sees her harmed and Rachel would kill herself if he ever died."

"That is very true. Jason would have done the same, but Kristina…god she was selfish bitch." Ian sighed. "However, you are right. Rachel would kill herself if anything happens to him. That is how different the two stories are alike."

"What about Kevin?" Nao asked as she leaned against Michelangelo. Bria smiled, glad for change of subject.

"Now that's an interesting story. Your past life and his were the ones that brought me and Lese closer. We happened to be having relationship problems then. But you two…" He shook his head, "I'm forever grateful."

"Oh?" Nao blinked, "Choudai, tell us more. Hearing about the past helps us change for the future."

"Ah, what a familiar phrase," Ian smiled. "You and Kristina and Karolina made that into your motto. Well, you and Karolina kept up on it…anyway. Kevin and you…were very interesting people. You both were laid-back like how you are now. Kevin used to tease Lese a lot, and you used to try to get me to smile as well. You both healed our relationship, just when we thought all was failing."

"Now, Karolina and Jordon, that couple I wouldn't dare mess with. They were very strong together, and stronger apart. Both complimented each other very nicely. Karolina didn't know what honor was back then, so Jordon taught her that."

Bria smiled at that, "Thank you, Ian."

"Now Tyler and Indira, they were also a nice couple. A very……odd pairing actually," Ian smiled, "One of the couples that wouldn't have dreamed would pair."

Lily frowned, "Why's that?"

He smiled, "Because Tyler had a knowledge for art, and he was a sensitive person. A strong peacemaker, and hated conflicts, just as he is now, but not a genius… Oh no that's new. Now Indira, she was...everywhere. Absent-minded, loved to laugh and goof-off, and hated art. She was brash and a little bit aggressive when she was angered, but a fighter and a healer? Most of the time those sort of relationships do not last. But they made it last. All the way through until death…"

Lily was taken aback, but then a soft smile grew. She rested her head on Don's shoulder, "You have an amazing memory," she complimented.

"When you're someone that can live through these times, you're memory is stronger. Days don't seem like days and months and years aren't the same." Ian explained.

"I always loved hearing about history and past events from Nana, and now I have a new storyteller to listen to," Brianna grinned.

Ian smiled and said, "Now, do you wish to know more about the current past you have?"

Bria bit her lip, but nodded, "Yes…If you please…"


	3. Reasons

Reasons

"I don't know Chris all that well, that story would have to be for Rae if she ever stops hating him," Ian said softly.

"Wait!" Nicky did a stop sign with his hand, "I wanna tell this one."

"Go ahead."

"I knew Chris just for a while…" Nicky explained to Bria, "He's a messed up guy, but you know. He tried his best, and when he found out your mom was with you, he left because he didn't want the pressure, however what he didn't know was that when he got together with Rae's mother, that he was really intertwining your family tree.

"Rachel's mom is a descendant of Kristina and was the only one successful to lead a normal life despite him staying and emotionally abusing them. He hated the fact that he had a daughter that could see the future. You see there was once a saying that the Future was a Curse."

"She died so young…" Nicky shook his head, "Then again, thirty something isn't that old for you guys right? Or is it old?"

"No, it's not really. These days 70 or 80 is old…Chris tried to get into my life again when I was around 10 I think…" Bria added.

"Because he discovered that his daughter was a curse and you were a blessing," Nicky agreed.

"Me, a blessing?" Bria narrowed her eyes at that, "Ok, my Nana and mom always told me I was a gift from god and really special, but if a Vampire's saying it then it MUST be true…" she rambled to herself.

"That's because I speak of the legend. To see the Past is a Blessing, to know of the Future is a Curse. I can see that honestly. Rae will suffer until she dies, and you will always remember until you die. You will remember the good and the bad longer than most. This is why you two are sisters." He smiled at her, "You both have yin-yang powers, but are the same."

"Really?" Bria placed her hand over her mouth as she thought, "But…do you know what Chris did after I refused to meet him?" she stood again, "He never tried to get in contact with me before that, but afterwards I don't know. My parents despised him, and I feel distaste as well but I'm thinking that's my 'neglected daughter' self talking because I never knew him. I don't know."

"……Do you honestly wish to know?" Nicky asked seriously.

Bria stepped back at the sudden change of tone in the boy. She paused for a moment, thinking, but then looked at him, "Yes."

"He refused to be the father of neither of you." Nicky replied, "The day Jennifer died, was the day he kicked Rachel out and disowned her," He paused. "He went around to other women saying that he was single and he didn't have a daughter or a son. When confronted, he would always say the same thing. 'My daughter doesn't wish to speak to me, she hates me'."

He paused in the story. "I don't think Rachel ever knew she had a sister…so when she heard her dad says that…she believed it to be herself."

Bria's eyes narrowed and waved her hand, "No longer my problem. He's no longer a part of our lives, so why bother staying on the subject?" she turned around, "I knew she was my sister, just not real-life sister. No wonder I felt so compelled to help her and protect her…"

"To affect the future, you must affect the past." Nicky quoted softly.

Bria chuckled lightly, "Ian…you said she and I were saints? Kristina became a mass murderer…what about me? Didn't I try to help her, stop her? Why couldn't I get through to her back then?"

"Ah, that's the one question everyone talked about when she died, and you lived." Ian smiled. "When she became a Mass Murderer, Jason enlisted you for help, and when you both tried to do an inversion, she was already power thirsty. Power-hungry, I should say." He paused. "Jason…and you both did your share of work, but she was a stubborn fool. She was killed only after two years of killing."

"What'd Jason do after she died?" Bria asked.

"Fell into a depression that none of us could yank him out of. He blamed himself for months before he ended his life," Ian sighed softly, "It was amazing honestly. We all thought he was going to end it sooner than five months, but he surprised us. He tried to hold on, he did. However, he still couldn't shake those 'what if' questions."

Bria shook her head and changed the subject, "Earlier, you said it was because of your own stupidity that brought me and my sister into knowing you and your family…?"

"Ah. That was this current past," Ian said regretfully, "I made a silly mistake and now Rae is exactly who her life suggested, and you are exactly what Karolina was."

"Oh?" Brianna's mouth twitched in interest.

"I wanted her to be safe. Being on the streets was dangerous, and her and Matthew had no where to go. I taught them both how to shoot a gun, but I also taught Rachel how to use poisons, and Matt to use a knife. They both traded knowledge, and when Rachel made her first kill…I was right there, and I could have prevented it."

"Alas, I did not…" Ian sighed.

"What of me?"

"That would be Nicky's-"

"Remember that random plane ticket for you to go to California to see your aunt and you decided to go to New York?" Nicky asked happily.

Bria raised an eyebrow, "That was you?" she felt a smile grow.

"I was the luggage carrier that told you that New York was beautiful and that you'd find your chance to live there." Nicky grinned, "And remember that passenger that was sitting beside you and was helping you with what places you should see in New York? That was me also."

"I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!" Bria pointed at him in shock.

Nicky cracked up, "I wasn't this colorful when we met to begin with. I was wearing uniforms."

"Of course," Bria laughed also, "Oh my gosh, that's amazing. Rachel might not feel so lucky, but I'm actually grateful," she smiled and hugged the boy.

"I dragged her to New York as well. I told Matt that it'd be a good place to marry her. Back then I thought they'd make a good couple ya know?" Nicky replied as he responded to the hug.

Bria chuckled and pulled back away, "I have one last question for right now at least…Does the name Alex Scott Sunken ring any bells for either of you?" she bit her lip.

Nicky and Ian both looked at her with wide eyes, "We know him." They said together at the same time.

"Please, tell me," Bria felt tears come to her eyes and she felt as if she would beg if she had to, "What do you know of Abby? When did you last talk to him? Is he alright?" she stopped and bit her tongue. They would answer her questions as they told their story, as they have been.

Ian decided to take over, "We didn't talk to him, and we didn't feel like we had to. The last we seen him, was around in the west, overseas. The place's name I cannot recall at the moment, but he looked very well." He said to her.

Bria dropped to her knees in relief and touched her forehead to the floor as she tried to calm herself, "God thank you…" she whispered. There was still a small weight on her shoulders but it was enormously lighter.

Nicky smiled at her, "Don't be bowing to us like that. We aren't angels."

Brianna looked back up, "Maybe not, but you just made me feel a whole lot better…" she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"……Well, I'm glad we made you feel better, but I'm afraid you will feel worse. My timing isn't very good on occasions like these," Ian said, feeling regretful that he couldn't hold back the conversation any longer.

"I have a feeling you're going to give bad news," Rachel said wincing as she came out of the garage with Raphael, "And we're not going to be happy."

"I do hope when you say 'we' you're talking about the other Informers that are not present," Ian said, "I don't want anyone to be involved unless they wish."

"That's not what you told me!" Nicky jumped up from where he was sitting.

Bria blinked and stood as well. She then went over to Leonardo, "Let me wake Leo up first, if you please."

Leo sighed, opened his eyes, and said simply, "I've been awake." He sat up since he knew that his trick had worked. He looked over at the two Vampires, "And from what you're talking about, I'm guessing that it's from another gang?"

"I wish," Ian said to Leo, "I don't believe that this is from another gang. If it is, it must from one of the lower gangs."

"But it's not!" Nicky cried out passionately, "I looked!"

"Would you two stop leaving others in the dark?" Rachel snapped, her patience wearing thin, "Start from the beginning so we can solve this problem like dignified people?"

Nicky stared at her, "What's your definition for 'dignified'?" Rachel glared at him, and he just held up his hands, "My point is made," He said simply.

"Maybe you should start talking about the problem, Ian," Don said to the dark clothed Vampire, "And figure out what to do from there."

Ian took out a mask from his pocket and held it up, "Do you know the people that wear such masks?" It was the mask from a Foot ninja, splattered with blood, and had a few tears.

"Easily," everyone said, a couple with surprise and a few others with detest.

"Where'd you get it?" Lily asked gently taking it from the Vampire since she was closest. She examined it and then the mask was passed from person to person.

Nao was the only one who refused to touch it, "It's the mask of one of the Foot Tech. Ninja…" she used her wind to pass it back to Ian.

"The Purple Dragons are working with someone, obviously the people that wear such masks." Ian said, "We don't have an alliance with them, but we had a treaty."

"Foot Tech. Ninja are the ones who can make themselves invisible and are also faster and stronger than the normal Foot Ninja," Nao explained. Her face had turned hard and cold, "The Purple Dragons must have wanted to either spy on you or take out a couple of your members without anyone knowing who did it."

"Well they succeed in taking out someone that wasn't a part of ANY of this!" Nicky said, is arms were crossed his chest and he looked away from everyone.

Rachel blinked; Ian must not know that Nicky was going out with a human. If he did know then he wasn't helping out with Nicky, "Did they take her?" she asked slowly.

Nicky looked over at Rachel and nodded sadly, "I was right there too, and I didn't notice. Not until it was too late."

Brianna bit her lip, "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Nicky said, "The territorial problem was the Dragons. I wasn't there for that."

"Who took out the Foot Tech. who that mask belonged to?" Nao asked.

The two Vampires looked at each other and said together, "Ellie and Jacob."

"Who are they?" Lily tilted her head.

"Remind me to never get in a catfight with Ellie if she just did that to a ninja," Rachel blinked, "I thought she was still partying hard."

"She is," Nicky said sighing, "They're a part of the Fireside."

"Every gang has a specialty…Purple Dragons are thieves, Informers are just as their name suggests…What's special about the Fireside?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

"Fireside is actually a group of supernatural. We aren't so open like some-" Ian glared over at the redhead who just smiled and step behind her fiancé. "Since times have changed drastically and there are more supernatural and superhuman we try to find them and offer a home. However since we must stay hidden we had to establish and untouchable rep, and since Rae was one of us before she became an Informer, we managed an alliance. None of the gangs wished that, but if they stayed in a treaty the Informers are theirs at their disposal."

"A piece of property that didn't have a say, oh how I miss my job," Rachel teased.

"You weren't much of a piece of property than a bitch on a leash," Nicky told her.

"Touché," Rachel agreed.


	4. Problem

Problem

Raphael let a light growl escape him and folded his arms, "What do you want with us, then?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking—" Nicky was cut off by Ian.

"I just wished to know if they were enemies or friends," Ian tried to sooth, "Now that I know, we should be careful in the next step."

"Next step?" Raph narrowed his eyes a bit, still a bit touchy.

"You know, I would have thought Rachel would be the moody one, but you take the prize. You were pretty nice," Nicky teased Raphael.

"Nicky, you might want to shut up before you dig your grave any deeper than you did," Rachel warned him.

"I was nice because neither of you had tried taking a bite of Rachel yet," Raph growled slightly back and wrapped an arm protectively around Rachel's waist.

"That's what my job is besides babysitting," Rachel sweatdropped.

"Was. Is," Nicky sang, "Anyway, the next step would be-"

"To be careful and make sure that everyone's on guard if they attack again," Ian replied.

"We're always on guard because of what's been going on," Nao replied and motioned to Don, Raph, and Leo and then tightened her grip on Michelangelo's hand.

"That's good," Ian said with a smile, "Seeing the demonstration first-hand however is more comforting."

"Just please next time warn us that you have wooden weapons in the house," Nicky begged, "That scared me literally."

"Wood doesn't hurt unless it was blessed by water," Ian told his son.

"You never know," Rachel said to them, "We could be a very religious family."

"Donatello, Lily, Bria, and I all use the Bo-staff, so there will always be a wooden staff here somewhere," Nao chuckled.

"I'm so glad that Rachel uses a gun," Nicky muttered, "Those hurt like hell, but at least you don't die."

"She's been learning to use a Bo also," Bria told Nicky.

"…Damn," Nicky looked over at Rachel, "Yours isn't blessed is it?"

"Oh sweetheart, I pray on that thing for a long time," Rachel was enjoying torturing the kid.

"Oh shit, keep your staff stick AWAY from me!" Nicky told her.

Bria laughed, "Nicky, calm down. I haven't seen a bottle of Holy Water yet, and I don't think there will be one anytime soon. At least, I won't own one…"

"Yeah, but if you lived with Rachel you learn to be cautious around her."

"Ouch…" Rachel sweatdropped, "Are you talking about the fights or me throwing you down the stairs?"

"I feel bad for the person that had to take out even and you're pissed fight you," Nicky said to her, "You don't know your own strength and you know how to break a man's pride by even throwing a punch."

"Well that's interesting," said a girl's voice, "Seeing how you said the same thing about me three days ago." A girl walked in with short brown hair and wearing nothing but black. Chains, bracelets with spikes on them, and long arm warmers… She was wearing combat boots and baggy pants. She also had red lipstick, blue eye shadow, and black nail polish on as well. She was also wearing a chocker necklace with a cross on it.

"You kick everyone's asses including the girls." Nicky said to her as he looked at the ground, "Not to mention you're pretty much an adrenaline addict. Too bad there are no meetings for something like that."

"Come on," The girl frowned, "I ain't that bad." "Ellie," Rachel spoke up. "You're worse when you're sober, but easy when you're drinking."

"I could say the same to you," Ellie pouted, "Ian we have a problem."

Lily's mouth twitched, "We have to work on the sensors and cloaking devices again…" she whispered to Don.

"They won't work," Ellie said to Lily.

"Hey, Little Miss Goth, I'd rather not have to find a new home _again_ because of some reckless shape-shifter and supernatural people," Raphael snapped, "How in the hell did you find us? I know how the Vamps did, but you? How many more unwanted guests are we going to have?!"

Ellie grinned before she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him and touched his lips, "You're my kind of guy." She said with a grin, "How did you figure out that I was a shape shifter, and a reckless on at that?"

"Back off Ellie," Rachel warned softly.

Raphael pushed Ellie away, "Don't touch me," he growled threateningly.

"You mentioned a problem," Donatello said trying to get back on to the subject that somehow abandoned itself.

"Yeah, not to mention you also said that the sensors won't work anymore," Michelangelo piped up.

"So many questions," Ellie stared, "Amazin'."

"What's amazing is that you're standing here drunk as hell," Rachel sighed.

"I ain't drunk, but I am possibly a little high at the moment," Ellie admitted, "But you're right, there is a problem. Back to the matter at hand…"

"What is it?" Ian asked looking at the shapeshifter.

Ellie winced, "You know how you set up patrolling since last night's brawl and kill?"

"…Please tell me what you did wrong this time…" Ian frowned.

"I didn't do anything wrong. We got attacked again," Ellie frowned.

Nicky stood up, "Who was taken?"

"We didn't find anyone taken at the moment, but I can tell you this; police are buzzing furiously. Jacob's looking to see if anyone is captured and trying to clean up the mess. We killed around ten really bad ninja cosplayers and three dragons. However, they managed to slaughter fifteen or seventeen of us."

"You fought in board daylight?!" Ian shouted.

Ellie winced, "It's not like we hadda choice."

"Did anyone see you shape shift? That'd cause a news stir," Nicky said worriedly.

"Luckily the police are only claiming that someone reported 'peace breaking noise'," Ellie air quotations, "…Why are you worried that something's going to happen to that girl you were screwing?"

Nicky glared at her, "I'd hit you, but I know you'd take me down."

"Damn right," Ellie said.

"I can hit her for being an idiot." Rachel offered. Ian groaned and rubbed his forehead. "This is causing more problems on the table. Did Jacob say he'd call if he found anything?"

"Yes," Ellie said, "Then we wait for the call and see what he has to report. Give me the cell phone," Ellie unclipped it and tossed it in the air for Ian to catch, "And go back to see if you can keep the rest of the shifters from attacking anyone."

"Um…Ian-san?" Lily bit her lip lightly, "May I go with her? I'm also a shapeshifter, and maybe I could help and possibly learn a few tips from the others?"

Ian frowned before turning over to Nao, looking for silent permission.

"She's not mine to tell what she can do anymore," Nao smiled softly, "She can do what she wishes now; she has for more than a year."

"Very well," Ian said, nodding. He turned to Lily and said, "Once you get to scene, stick very close to Ellie and whoever Jacob assigned his spot to for the time being. Be on your guard, at all times please."

"I will, arigato," Lily smiled and quickly kissed Don, "I'll be back soon," she promised before jumping up and joining Ellie.

"See ya!" Ellie said as she did a wave and disappeared with Lily, running out the door slamming it open and close.

Rachel blinked, "She has a lot of energy……"

"For an attack? No. For the morning? Yes." Nicky agreed.

Raph sighed, "What now?"

"Either Jacob calls or he breaks in too," Rachel said, "And knowing him, he's going to do both."

"This the third home we had." Leo told the little Vamp, "Moving is hard for us, and it's still going to be. We still have a brother that's mutant and a father."

"Well, I can see where that gets difficult," Nicky frowned, "It's a wonder how come we never seen you guys before. Magically turn invisible?"

"No Nicky, if we had the cloak of invisibility you wouldn't be here and I would still be 'reported missing'," Rachel said.

"How you and Raphael ever got hitched is beyond me. You're pretty cold hearted at times," Nicky pouted. Rachel just grinned.

Raph chuckled at that and kissed Rachel's cheek, "Let's finish breakfast. All this talk of the Foot Ninja and fighting made me hungry."

"That's an idea," Rachel murmured. "Come on guys let's go and eat before everything goes wrong."

"We'll stay here." Ian said.

Rachel watched him for a while and rolled her eyes, "When I come back you're having something to eat Ian. You're pretty pale."

"Mother hen," Nicky teased.


	5. Aw Crud

Aw Crud

After breakfast, and Ian also got something to eat with permission from Raphael, he noticed Brianna walking from Leonardo's room with a brace wrap on her left wrist, "I see you got hurt somehow," Ian said pointing at the brace, "What happened to your wrist? Is it sprained?"

"Ah, no," Bria sighed, "I don't know exactly how it happened, but it just somehow became my bad wrist, is all. It's nothing major, Ian, it's just bothering me at the moment."

"Will you allow me to look at it?" He asked. "It seems like its doing more than just bothering you."

"Good luck, Ian, everyone's tried and none can fix," Rachel said.

"You're forgetting I live longer than all of you humans put together," Ian chuckled.

Bria laughed, "Sure, if you'd like," she took it off and tossed it somewhere random. She walked over to him and held it out for Ian to see, "Good luck is all I can tell you."

Ian brought the wrist closer to look at it and looked at her, "This is going to be painful. I'd suggest getting some morphine or ibuprofen afterwards."

Bria furrowed her brows, "Alright, Don has plenty in his lab."

"Brace yourself and don't bite down on your lip. Screaming helps. It shows that it works." After that word was said he bent it back as hard and fast as he could without breaking it at all.

Bria went extremely pale and for a split second wasn't sure whether or not she would throw up or scream. All in all, she ended up screaming bloody murder.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded when he came from the training room and saw that Ian was bending her wrist backwards, "Let her go!"

"Hold on ninja guy," Nicky got in front of him, "It's not what you're thinking."

Don also was holding him back, "Ian's trying to help her, Leo. Calm down."

"Totally, bro," Mikey agreed as he helped them hold Leo back from strangling the Vampire.

"Deep breath," Ian warned Bria when she calmed down her screaming and bend it to the left, hard and fast.

Again Bria shrieked and Leo tried once more to lunge at the Vampire, but Nicky's gently hold on his chest was stronger than he realized, not to mention Mikey and Don were pulling him backwards. It was possible that if they let go, Nicky would just push him into his brother's arms again.

"Very good, deep breath again," Ian said soothingly when Bria calmed down once more and bended her wrist to the right, another short livid scream came and Leo was furious. Didn't he realize that it was hurting her? Nicky had to have telepathic abilities or something, for he whispered, "He's just doing his job."

Once she caught her breath Ian said, "Deep breath, and this is the last thing." He bended her wrist forward and felt her wrist pops itself back into place.

Brianna breathed deep and heavy, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that had formed. She sensed everyone was waiting for her to scream again, but she didn't. She was shaking violently, but as she just knelt there calming herself down, she was surprised to find her wrist was no longer hurting. Standing, she watched Ian let her go and then she examined it. The joint no longer stood out like it had and the dip when she had her both hands palms up and side-by-side were the same. When she tightened her fist and felt it, it was hard and firm instead of mushy.

"You'll find that olden day medicine is far better than today's," Ian said to her, "That's what is scary about the world changing."

Her eyes lit up and Bria giggled lightly and then laughed harder as she hugged Ian, "Thank you!"

"Any time, I'm glad to be of help," Ian said to her as he hugged her back gently and carefully pulled away. Rachel, Raphael, and Nao just had watched the attack, and didn't really bother helping since Don, Nicky, and Mikey were already on Leo.

The three moved away cautiously and Leo hurried over to Bria, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Rachel teased.

"Trust me when I say this but I would have thought for sure he was a dog shape-shifter. He's pretty damn territorial." Nicky said as he rotated his arm around.

Bria laughed again and hugged Leo, "Yes, yes, I'm alright. No, not alright…I'm fantastic!" she flexed her left hand again and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I'm glad," Leo said with a smile. Ian and Nicky both looked at each other and smiled.

Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, "That screaming reminded me of what I'll have to go through within seven months."

"Get a C-section," Nicky told her with a smile

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Rachel winced, "No screaming."

Bria smiled and then slowly everyone went back to their previous activities. She followed Leonardo into the training room with a new bounce to her step.

When everyone went back to their activities, Ellie's phone starting ringing to a heavy metal band song… Nicky stared at the phone with a weird out expression on his face, "She listens to that?" He asked as he picked it up and flipped open, "Hello?"

"Nicky get Ian." said a masculine voice on the other end of the line.

Nicky stared again; Jacob never talked so desperate like that before. "Looks like its bad news." Nicky said as he handed Ellie's phone to his dad. Ian frowned and took it, "What is it Jake?"

"Well, the police left, and everything's collected. The meat eating shape-shifters are having fun mauling the ninjas while the others are burying the dead with prayers."

"Okay….Nicky said…"

"However, we did discover that there's been a capture."

Ian stayed silent for a while, taking a deep breath. He didn't like bad news at all, but there was always something bad, "Who?" He asked quietly.

"Lese," Jacob replied, "She's the only one missing."

"Only one for now or only one?" Ian asked.

"Only one. I triple checked and quadrupled checked everywhere," Jacob said, "The only one gone is her."

"…And it's by the same enemy?" Ian pressed, "If it was by someone else, then they must be supernatural rouges and we know that's not it. The only supernatural are here."

"I would judge you wrong on that account. Nao and Rachel know the enemy better than we do."

"You found her?" Jacob knew Rachel, but he didn't know Nao, only heard of her, "That's great! What should I do? Gather everyone to a certain point?"

"Let me talk to Nao and Rae first and see if they'll accept about what I have in mind," Ian replied.

"Alright," Jacob replied, "I'm on Ellie's speed dial."

"Number one?"

"Two. Nicky's one," With that Jacob hung up.

"Mom's captured isn't she?" Nicky asked.

"……Yes," Ian sighed.

"By the same people right?" Nicky asked again. Ian nodded. "I'm going to get Rachel." He replied as he disappeared to find her somewhere located somewhere in the castle.

Bria walked back out, sensing something amiss, "What's up?" she asked.

"The phone call from Jacob came through," Ian said to her as he looked over to see that Nicky had actually taken time not just to get Rachel but to grab Nao, Mikey, and everyone else. "Lese's captured by the Foot. At least so the claim is."

"Do the Foot Tech know how to kill Vampires or are they going to use every myth that works?" Rachel raised and eyebrow, "Hopefully it's the myth…"

"They'd get it right once Mom freaks at the stake." Nicky sighed.

"Sorry," Rachel said to Nicky, "That wasn't helping."

"You can be insensitive at times, but you take the prize at being most sensitive when you're not being moody," Nicky shot at her.

"Anyway, now that we know who has her, I wish to speak with you and Nao if I may," Ian said softly.

"Why not talk to us all? They're our enemies," Rachel pointed out.

"Like I said in the beginning, I'm not dragging everyone into a fight if they don't wish to be involved in it," Ian replied.

"Ian-sama, you might as well just talk to all of us. We're all tied together so tightly you can't break us upart even if you want to. It's either all or none in this family," Nao told him.

Ian smiled at her, "Just like you…Very well then, the plan would be-"

"Break in the Headquarters and get back Ally and Mom," Nicky said quickly before his dad could make a different plan.

"A break in?" Rachel blinked, "Are you asking us to commit a crime?"

"You have a record," Nicky said, "As long as we put you first we should be all okay."

"Good point, but I never thought you'd be the one to suggest something like that," Rachel pointed out.

"Karai will be pissed no matter what we do and a major fight will be on our hands," Brianna said with a sigh.

Raphael nodded, "Bri's got a point. We always break in the quiet way, how about we take Nicky's idea?"

"That will get us killed faster," Nao rolled her eyes; "I could Teleport in first, disable everything, and then just use one computer to find your girls. While I do that the rest of you can sneak in and do your thing."

"I like your idea, Nao-san," Ian said.

"Great!" Rachel said placing her hands on her hips, "So now we have a plan."

"However, not so much of one," Ian replied, "I'm leader of the Fireside and my wife is my second-in command."

"Oh……this isn't good. All the shape-shifters and Vamps are going to be looking for blood shed aren't they?" Rachel stared.

"…Not just that, they won't like it if it's just you and me and Nicky," Ian replied.

"Well, damn…" Rachel shifted and rubbed the back of her neck, "No wonder Ellie was high; she's going to be drinking herself up to oblivion once Jacob tells her about Lese being captured."

"Or she's going to go off and start up another gang war with the Dragons," Nicky sweatdropped, "Sounds a bit more like her."

"She reminds me of me so badly it's scary." Rachel muttered.

"You and Ellie were drinking partners, what more could you expect?" Nicky asked with a slight smile, "Only problem is that after a few rounds you can't fight, but she's still a robot."

"True…so what's the plan about the gang? If too many of us go then we're done," Rachel folded her arms slightly.

"I'm going to allow five of them to come along with us; one will be a replacement for you since I have a job for you to do, alongside Matt and Andrew if he's not working." Ian told her.

Rachel sweatdropped, "You. Are. Kidding."

"I'm not. Three will be Vamps and the two will be shifters," Ian said, "Since me and Nicky are going to come alongside the others, I'm sure that this wouldn't be a problem. Unless that is still to many people…"

"It's like your going to declare war on the Foot and that's going to piss off everyone, and me," Rachel told him.

"Why?" Nicky asked. "Because I called it first." Rachel replied. Nicky stared at her for a long while before saying, "You?" "Me and Andy actually, but I'm the one that managed to put up the red-flag."

"No wonder they were attacking us." Nicky stared again, "Girl you have problems if you're the one calling the shots."

"I did fine when I was an Informer…" Rachel sweatdropped.

"You mellowed since then. If you were the same girl we let go and became an ally what would have happened would be the red flag gets pulled and then two weeks _after_ that you go in shooting," Nicky pointed out.

"It's a wonder how anyone lived," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Trust me Rae, no one wanted to be five feet next to you unless they had a gun or a metal bat just in case. You're ways of affection are pretty hurtful. Not to mention, you'd kick anyone's ass if Ellie told you they were checking you out."

"Hey!" Rachel snapped, "That was uncalled for!"

"Can't deny what's true," Nicky told her.

"Although that was if Fireside was looking you like that… I wonder why," Nicky continued.

"Next time I'm at a church, I'm soaking a stake in holy water and blessing it with ten prayers and two confessions," Rachel said as she folded her arms.

"Once you two are done arguing about the past, may we please continue the plan?" Ian asked finally. The two that were bickering fell silent, "Thank you."

"I know the HQ better than anyone here," Brianna spoke up, "I've traveled every corridor, every room, and every floor. If I go with Nao and she tells me where your loves are, I can get there the fastest."

"That will work…" Nicky said, "Are you going to do that while the men go all out?"

"You're forgetting that Lily's going to come with," Rachel said, "So its guys and a girl."

"Yes," Bria nodded in response anyway.

"Alright so it's settled," Nicky said. "I'll call Jacob and tell him to meet us someplace, we tell them the plan, we leave the Informers behind to make sure none of the supernatural go all out like Ellie, and the rest of us breaking HQ and party."

"You know you're making nervous with that comment," Rachel told him, "I'm not staying behind."

"What's better Raph, having your girl beside you with you in constant worry or having your girl away from the fight and with someone that can actually protect her?" Nicky asked seriously.

Raphael frowned, but took Rachel's hand, "It's really not right for me to restrict her. Lily's a healer and can teleport her if she get harmed. She'll follow us anyway, so she can come."

"I'm so glad I'm being doubted," Rachel said with a sigh.

"Well, it's not like you're going to get bored," Nicky said, "But if you're going to go ahead and join up the fight, go ahead. Just don't blame everyone if you die."

"We need to leave," Ian said, placing a hand on his son's shoulders, "I trust you'd call Matthew and Andrew?"

"Of course," Rachel said, "I'll get them."

"Then meet me at the place where you were attacked."

"I thought that was your territory. No wonder the police were crawling around," Rachel smiled, "Be safe."

"Of coarse…" And just like Ellie they left quickly, almost leaving no trace that they were even there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was around six or seven at night when Rachel managed to find the house. "This was where you guys were attacked? It's pretty shady…" Broken windows, tons of abandon buildings were standing. The alleyways were deserted, and it felt empty. However the ninjas and the three sisters knew better. Every building had something in it.

They reached a building that looked like it was an abandon factory four stories high. Rachel reached over and just pulled the door open through the knob hole since there wasn't a knob, and saw that there was a metal door. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Matt. Andrew was also with them. "Picklock, wanna try your skill?" She teased.

"Sure." Matt flipped a bobby pin from her jean pocket and bent down to unlock it when the door opened with a boy that had orange/red hair, purple shirt, black jeans, and two chains. He also had red arm warmers. "Rae? Andy? Matty?" He looked shocked, "What the hell are you guys here for?"

"Sammy!" Rachel and Matt said together as they hugged him. He was taller than they were, since he was 6'3. "I haven't heard of you for ages…" Rachel smiled at him. "We're here because of Lese and the planning."

"Ooh, so that's why Ian and Nicky left in a rush. I was wondering what was up with that…" Sammy nodded, "Come in. Don't pay any mind to Electric."

"Shut up!" A voice sounded from farther in.

Brianna laugh quietly, "Electric?"

"That's his nickname," Matt told her as they got in deeper, "Just be careful…"

"Y…eah…" Rachel and Matt and Andrew exchanged a glance before going in along with everyone else. Even though the outside was really terrible, the inside looked perfect. The living room was large, and had several couches and chairs. Two were around and a fireplace was going to keep the room warm and cozy.

Bria glanced about, "Besides obvious electricity, what does he do?" she asked curiously. She was standing more with Matt and Rachel then with Andrew, feeling he was still uncomfortable around her. Leonardo was close by as well, so that made it even more difficult.

The three informers looked at each other and Rachel bowed her head while Matt was trying hard not to laugh. Andrew murmured, "I'm just glad I never had to deal with him."

Sammy gestured to the living room, "Sit, make yourselves at home. Drinks while Ian brings everyone around?"

"I'm supposing we made it when they left for patrol. That makes things easier," Rachel murmured as she walked over to the couch and laid down, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Go ahead, just keep Electric away from them," Matt told Sammy.

Sammy just smiled and left through a door, "Now that we're waiting, what's everyone thoughts about being among their kind?"

"I find it absolutely fascinating," Nao and Bria grinned together.

"I'm surprised we never seen them during our patrolling," Leo murmured.

"I have," Nao chuckled, "They hide themselves well, and also stay within their territory. We all have our own routes and except mine they don't include going through those places."

"Yes I am," Electric said to her with a smile, "You all must be part of a ninja group. Faster and smarter than the other ones we had to fight. Nice pick, Starlight."

"You shock them, I hurt you." Rachel said without any threat to her voice. Electric rolled his eyes.

"Ian is coming swiftly; I suppose he and Nicky sensed you," Sammy said as he came back with a tray. He set it down on the coffee table that was in the middle of one ring of couches and chairs and straightened up.

"Are you sure no one else was missing?" Nao asked, "Someone you might have accidentally overlooked because they're always gone anyway?"

Sammy and Electric looked at each other and then they shrugged. "I don't know." Sammy said, "It's best to ask the Vampires, they have longer memories than we do."

Nao nodded, "Sure."

"Wow. Visitors at this time of night?" A girl that was dressed in pure black down to her hair and lips and eyes came out, blinking. Everyone could tell that she was one of the Vampires. "I'm guessing this is about the attack that happened not to long ago."

"Hey, Kayla," Eletric did a wave.

"Where are Ellie and everyone? Are they coming?"

"Swiftly, I think they hit first checkpoint," Kayla replied, "Chill, they'll come."

"Yet _another_ Vampire," Brianna grinned, "This is my lucky day."

Kayla smiled, "Only a different type. I'm glad that you're a fan of Vampires. Being told stories about us, sometimes makes me cringe. The myths are horrible." "Sunlight, death, allergies," Rachel ticked them off on her hand, not really caring.

"My favorite is the Garlic." Eletric was grinning, "That's just pathetic that a seasoning can be so dangerous. It's in everything, including blood if someone had Italian."

Kayla nodded. "Anyway, trapdoors opening and…wow Ellie is not happy." Everyone could hear a thud.

Rachel looked upwards, "Poor Jacob, I think he just got thrown."

"Or Nicky, if Ellie's idiotic enough," Matt replied.

Bria couldn't help a giggle, "I wonder what happened…"

"It was either a snaky comment, or Jacob was telling her what to do. Ah the perfect couple…" Matt was grinning.

Electric looked over behind him, "You brought three?"

"You three were here to begin with. I brought three I thought shall help," Ian replied, Nicky wasn't there and neither was Jacob. Ellie was standing besides Ian, looking like she was mad, her dog ears and tail were out.

"You're showing," Matt pointed out to her.

Nao's mouth twitched, "What's wrong, Ellie-san?" she tilted her head in concern.

Ellie's glare was heated and Rachel carefully got up since she looked like she was about to lunge at Nao for even asking. "Ellie…" Rachel warned.

"Miss Time is missing…" Jacob came through into the room, his hair was ruffled and clothes were dusty since he had been thrown to the ground.

"Miss Time, who's she?" Rachel asked.

"She was sort of a replacement for ya," Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, "She's one of the class A."

"That's your ranking. I don't even go near it. I'm still class C rank 7," Rachel blinked, "Was she class A rank 1 or what?"

"Rank 1 yes," Jacob nodded.

"Wow, Ellie that was your place…" Rachel said looking over at the dog shape-shifter as she smoothed out her features.

"Miss Time, Lese, and Ally," Nao frowned, "Three people need to be rescued now. Any more I should know of?"

Everyone looked at each other and Rachel said softly, "I'm out of the invasion."

"Bad feeling or vision?" Sammy asked, "Either way, you should go…"

"Iie, it's both." Rachel looked over at Nao and then looked over at Mikey. It was best if she stayed out if those two were going to be harmed if she went. Maybe the future would be altered if she stayed away. Mikey wouldn't get hurt, and the invasion should go smoothly.

Raphael furrowed his brows, but then sighed, "Be careful going home," he murmured to her and kissed her lightly.

"I can do a single Teleport to take you back," Nao offered.

"Actually," Ian spoke up. "I have a job for her and Andrew if he doesn't want to go into a fight." Andrew looked up and over at Ian.

Rachel already knew, "Keep the abnormal that weren't selected not to go into their own battles?"

"Correct." Ian said.

"Yeah, figured…" Rachel lay back down on the couch, "So, do I do patrol while I'm at it?"

"It'd be most appreciated," Ian agreed.

"Still, be careful," Raph repeated.

"A selected bunch?" Sammy looked over at Ian, "Of what rank?"

"A 1 and 2, B 3 and 8, and of coarse D 6."

"That's everyone in this room…" Rachel stared before turning over to her fiancé and gave him a slight smile, "It's not me that should be careful. It's you," Her eyes wandered over to Mikey but then looked back over at Raphael with a smile. She gently got up and kissed him on the lips, "I'll be fine, as long as I don't get too beaten."

"What a comfort," Nicky, Eletric, and Matt said together.

Raph sighed, "I'll go with what I got," he chuckled.

"Actually, I'll go with Raph's group." Andrew knew that Brianna and he needed to talk, and there wasn't going to be another chance.

Rachel and Matt looked at each other, "I'll stay with Rae then," She said softly, "That way if something—"

"Don't. You. Jinx. It," Rachel said slowly and punctuating her words.

"Okay, okay, no jinxing," Matt said doing a surrender signs.

Nao rolled her eyes lightly at their antics and stood, "Mikey, are you going to come help Bria and I?" she asked the orange-clad. Fascinatingly, all the brothers had their own ninja outfits.

Raphael had his with the armor and his bandana was wrapped around his head. Donatello had a simple ninja jumpsuit outfit with purple trimming and purple goggles that had his bandana tied around his forehead. Leonardo had black leggings and a black sleeveless kimono top with blue trimmings, and his bandana was secured also around his forehead.

Nao shifted her bag on her shoulder, secretly she had taken the one meant for Michelangelo and packed it. "We could really use your help," she added.

"I'll come, no problem." Mikey said with a grin.

Rachel frowned, knowing what was to come. _'Be careful…'_ She thought.

Ian took stand, "Then we leave. We should hurry; the night's shadows can only cover this area for such amount of time, and without knowing where the HQ I can't show the underground paths."

"I'll teleport us all there, no problem," Nao told him, "Let's go."


	7. BreakIn

Break-In

The teleportation went smoothly. After that they all went their separate ways and Brianna quickly shared where another information room was located.

Level 23

Quickly the four of them teleported there; luckily, only a few Foot were there along with one Foot Tech., but they were all taken out swiftly. Andrew had followed so he and Bria could talk while Nao searched and Michelangelo was the look-out. They did that now as Nao took her seat at the computer desks.

Since Andrew knew that Rae would kill him if he didn't search up any information about what was to happen next or why the abnormal were captured, he set to work trying to find the files of plans, "Let me use the computer when your done finding where everyone is, Nao." He said to her as he looked through the first drawer. Silence was tense, he was tense. It's been weeks since he last talked to Bria and it wasn't under good circumstances. Not to mention, he attacked Leo with a wrench. He had to remind himself to apologize for that when he could later.

"Sure thing," Nao agreed without looking at him, her fingers speeding over the keyboard in front of her.

Andy looked over at Bria and sighed, "We need to talk…even though this isn't the best place for it…it's the only way we're going to get anything cleared."

Bria looked and him and took a breath, "Alright…where do you want to start?"

"First of all, I want to apologize about the fight. Shouldn't have acted that way, and I shouldn't have fought. It was wrong. And yes, I plan on saying the same thing to Leo. Second…" He paused and looked down before starting to go through the files again.

"What, Andy?" Bria touched his shoulder.

"Second…" He sighed and stopped rummaging, "I can't wait. You made up your mind, and it's not fair of me to keep hanging on when you made your decision." He sighed before looking over at her, "I should just let you go, and find someone else that can complete me, like how Rae and Raph come – well that's a bad example, they're awful. You and Leo, Lily and Don, like how they complete each other."

Bria smiled sympathetically and hugged him tightly, "You'll find someone, Andy," she told him, "You deserve it."

"I know," Andrew said as he gently hugged her back, "Thank you…"

Bria winced at the harsh screaming cry of Anya blurred her vision. She pulled away carefully and felt the defeat of the Twins Aurora and Dawn, "You're welcome, Andy."

"Bria, its level 30," Nao said suddenly and spun around in her chair. "Andrew, you can have the computer now," she added.

"Not that far," Brianna nodded and then hurried to the door, "What are you going to do now, Nao?"

"If you wait until Andrew is done, you both can travel the floors and I was going to take Angelo to go join the others," Nao told her.

"That'd work out perfectly. Ian and Nicky are with them so it'd be easier for us to tell them where they are," Mikey said with a shrug, "I game for that. No problem."

"Great," Nao grinned and joined him while Bria went back to sit with Andy.

Level 27

The Foot Ninja and Techs were fighting against the ninja brothers and Fireside. So far, Fireside was showing no mercy besides Ian and Nicky. Nicky was careful to make the deaths instant as well as Ian if only he didn't have a choice. Electric, Sammy, Ellie and Jacob were going all out. Kayla was careful not to use any powers and used the only martial arts she knew which happened to be Kung Fu.

Ellie was making sure all of the ninjas knew that they were going against a bitch. Not only was she fighting using street smarts, but she used their own weapons against them. Jacob was different, since he a bird-shapeshifter, he made sure not to use that power unless needed. However, the claws? He used it on them just for the fun.

Sammy and Electric made sure that they were going all out. Eletric managed to find a power outage on the floor and made the lights go out on that floor only, Sammy started up a fire on him so that he could see and so could others. Not to mention it'd be a hell of a 'start fire' way to start up a good fight. No ninja could survive a punch coming from him if he had enough flames going to it.

Don and Leo both were fighting, but it wasn't exactly to their potential when they were turtles. Without Brianna or Lily close to them, they could feel the weakening of the spirit that was critical for a fight. It was also because it was their first fight as humans, and they kept forgetting that certain moves when they were turtles, didn't work out so well now that they were human.

"Hey, Donny-Don!" a familiar yet different purr came as a whirlwind of multi-colored hair and purple came flipping into the dark room only lit by Sammy's fire and Raph's Sai. Lily came from the same door that led up to the next floor and where many of the Foot had fled through. When she stopped spinning for deflection shots and they got a good look at her. She was covered in blood.

"Maybe you guys need a bit of re-training, hai?" Lily grinned. Her eyes were a darker color, not the vibrant golden hazel that they were so used to. She bounded over to them, but not before a Foot tried to take advantage of her being distracted.

"Watch out, Lily!" Don cried out and then it just felt like the room gone cold and everything slowed down. Like it was some sort of action movie and the suspense was mounting to the audience.

Lily sensed the danger even before Don had called to her. She grouched down a bit, flipped herself over the opponent, and while he was stunned at her speed, she ran her hand through his chest. Her eyes seemed to darken just a tad bit more.

"I'm betting that was Ciar that's fighting…" Leo said as Don looked a bit horrified, but not to much. He seen worse, but Lily? Was she letting Ciar take control, or was Ciar forcing control without her knowledge?

Sammy took time to turn around and whistled, "Niiice girl…Instant death just like the other Vamps."

"Uh, hello?" Kayla spoke up, "I'm not even hardly fighting so it should be just like the Kelly Clan."

"So literal," Sammy said looking a bit hurt before a ninja went to strike. "Uh-uh!" He placed some of the fire to his leg and did a spinning kick in one direction and did it again with the same leg in a different direction, making the ninja collapsed, dead.

Lily grinned, "Thank you for the compliment," she said and then bounded over to Donatello. She frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing," Don said looking away slightly, "I'll tell you later when I think we're not in danger."

"We're in constant danger," Nicky said as he cut the ninja's throat and left him bleeding, "Always. There's not a chance in the world that says your safe."

"Exactly, arigato, Nicky," Lily smiled and nodded respectfully. She glanced behind Don and saw a Foot attempting to sneak up on them. She easily whirled Don's Bo from his hands and took out the rival by ramming the Bo into the side of his head. She watched him drop to the floor and her mouth twitched slightly, "Pity, he didn't even scream…"

"I'm going to take an educated guess and say that Ciar is controlling you without your knowledge otherwise you'd be freaking by now," Don replied shaking his head.

Lily turned to face Don furring her brows, "I asked Ciar to help me a little while back," she admitted, "But I don't sense him in control right now," she tilted her head.

"Franny must have done it," Sammy and Eletric said together. "I think all the ninjas are gone, so turn back on the lights, I'm draining here!" He told Eletric who rolled his eyes and found the power box again and turned on the lights. Everyone could see the handiwork. "Wow, we trashed this place pretty well." "Burn marks, claw marks, oh ouch, did you electrify that kid?" He stared at a frazzled ninja.

"…Wow…I think I did…" Electric stared, "Funny, I don't remember."

Ciar was restless. The killing in the dark had been so exciting and interesting; he longed to do it again. Not to mention, he was able to figure out how to numb Lily's mind. All he had to do, was 'turn invisible' and don't think, only slip through. The blood he craved for so long he was getting, and he wasn't afraid to show how sadistic he was. Ellie knew about him. Lily had told her, and she had told another cat, but he took pleasure in knowing that the dog-shifter knew who and what he was. After all, it wasn't every day that you had a killer for a partner. Well, another killer for a partner since Ellie knew her kills and knew them well. A perfect comrade… Too bad her mind was clouded with the hate for the ninja just because of a stupid girl.

Speaking of the ninja, Ciar sensed a few and growled lowly. They were his and no one else's. Quietly he slipped through Lily's defensive mind barriers, and got into control, rushing ahead, blood splattered, and he wasted no effort in doing it. Just smirking at the pleasure of the blood… Luckily, there were few ninjas that took up the fight, and it made the thrill even more intoxicating

Donatello watched as Lily rushed ahead. He could see that Ciar had gotten control and somehow wasn't letting her know. Somehow, Lily didn't sense it. He knew that there was a bargain, but didn't controlling her without knowledge automatically make the bargain destroyed?


	8. Gabriella

Gabriella

Brianna eased the door into level 30 very carefully and then once it was open enough she slipped through and closed it. She scanned the room swiftly fro immediate danger and then looked more carefully. There were no Foot ninja anywhere, and there were even little to no shadows in the huge room. The whole thing seemed to be a level upon itself, with only pillars to support it in vital places.

Only three doors led to other rooms which were more than likely supply areas. Regular lights were in one quarter of the laboratory and ultra-violet lights covered the quarter next to it. Right in front of her half was a red color and half was black-light blue. Smack dab in the middle, however, was a light green with sky blue swirling inside. Computers were everywhere as well a tubes, containers, and many more other gadgets and gizmos. Under the green and blue light were the three containers that were needed.

Bria hurried over to them and circled them. In one container was Lese, a pale woman that was wearing a long red dress that looked like it came from the eighteenth century or so. Her hair was a flowing light brown color. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she wasn't breathing. Another woman that was next to she looked like a teen. She had overalls with a deep red color. On her waist was a colorful striped scarf that matched Nicky's that was acting like a belt. She also had red arm warmers, and her hair was tied up in two braids and obviously dyed a reddish orange color, her eyes were also closed, and she also had glasses on.

"Ally, Lese," Bria frowned and looked down to check for controls, but only found a plate attached. "What…" she furrowed her brows and read it, "'Only one's true love will set you free.'" She stood and frowned, "Ian?! Ni—?!" she began to call and then suddenly stopped.

In the third container was a woman of about 22 or 23 with dark brown-hair tied into a ponytail with bangs that were caramel colored. Her outfit was something easy to move in. A flowing mid-drift that was a fall orange and her pants were black leggings chopped off mid-calf with silver trimmings. Her shoes were ballerina-styled and black with the strings winding up her legs.

The woman's eyes opened suddenly and Brianna saw they were indigo colored. She gasped and felt Anya come forward and out followed by the twins, first Dawn and then Aurora. Each had their own light…purple, lavender, and then blue-lilac.

The three boys walked through the door when they blinked. All three of them could see the aura flow over to the strange woman, but Andrew recognized the purple aura,_ 'Anya!'_ He thought to himself. A prang shot through his heart and left him hurting. He must have hurt her deeply when he broke up with Bria, but to go with this girl he didn't know?

Nicky saw the ice-blue and just furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what was going on. Ian knew what was happening, even though he caught sight of all three of them, he's attention was drawn to the lilac colored aura, and smiled slightly. Gabriella only was close to Ellie and stuck by her, but even that had to get old. It was nice of Bria, if Bria was forcing some of her personalities out, to give them to Gabri. Even though they didn't know each other…

One by one the containers shattered. First Lese's broke and the water rushed out, the shackles on the inside the only thing holding her in place. "Mom/Lese!" Ian and Nicky cried together and they both ran over to where the woman was, who was on her knees and shivering from the cold. Ian immediately brought her into his embrace before looking at the shackles to figure out how to break them.

Ally's container broke next. Nicky dodged the flying glass before running over and bent down next to her. He held her to his chest and also looked at the shackles. They didn't have any keyholes, and he was sure that there wasn't any control's that would undo them. However, he wasn't too focused on the shackles, but on Ally, who was clinging on to him tightly.

The last container started to crack and Brianna backed up. Her eyes were still unfocused, "Andrew...could you come here...please?" she asked her voice strained.

Andrew walked over to where Bria was and eyed at the container, thinking it was going to explode too. The cracks started to get larger, but it didn't completely shatter, "What's up? Did the method you use for those two don't work on this one?" He asked as he kept an eye on the container. After he said the last word and he got close to the container it shattered, spraying glass and water everywhere. He yelped as he brought an arm up and turned his back away from the flying shards. He looked over to see that Bria just had naturally jumped backwards, dodging the complete mess.

"I didn't use any method, Andy," Bria said softly. She bent down and picked up the plate that was on the container, "Here…read it…" she turned to the stranger and hurried over to her, "Miss…are you alright?" she asked.

The woman glanced up, "Yes, Bria, I am…" she answered with a gentle yet powerful English/Russian accent.

Bria blinked, "Alright, you know my name, but I don't know yours. I think that's hardly fair, don't you?" she smiled trying to joke around to lighten the mood.

It worked, and she smiled in return, "My name is Gabriella. Everyone else calls me Gabri, though." She looked toward Andrew who was staring at the plate in his hands with disbelief. It was a wonder how he hadn't dropped it yet.

"Not everyone!" Nicky piped up to the girl. "Ellie only calls you that when she's in a bad mood. Usually it's just Miss Time." He shrugged; it was Ellie's affectionate nickname for the girl. Even though Ellie was temperamental, for some reason only Gabri and Rachel were able to calm her down; Gabri more than Rae since she disappeared, "…Andrew?"

Andrew looked like he was in shock. His mind was trying to grasp how it was even possible until he realized that Anya was his true love. Seeing how she was with Gabri, which would make Gabri his love, but what if she was in the same position as Bria? Then what would he do? It was obvious that since the container broke when he got nearer was proof that they were…Lifebonded from Nao's saying, if he was using it right, but what about the boy she was dating?

"I think his mind broke," Nicky snickered.

Ian and Lese both glared at their son but Lese was the first to speak, a soft Old English accent was laced in her voice, "Nicholas, do not mock him. This is a shock to us all."

"Not to you but to him," Nicky said lightly, "Oh I should introduce you to everyone later," He told Ally seeing that she was confused about what was going on. "That way I'll have people that can restrain others…I'm just kidding don't look at me like that!" Ally wasn't at amused at his attempt to make fun at his current situation about not saying a word about her to his family.

"I admit I'm surprised my mind isn't broken…" Andrew said slowly as he placed the plate down and looked over at Gabriella. Well, if this was his shot, he knew he should waste it on being surprised. "I'm Andrew Ortega." He walked over to the container and noticed the shackles, "Ian, we should just break them, I don't think the ninjas out there really thought things through."

"I was thinking the same thing, but I'll wait for Bria to see if she can find anything that will work." Ian replied, "For now, I'm not a leader, but a follower."

Brianna chuckled and examined them, but Gabri stood up, "Gabriella, what is it?"

"There's a silver clip in my hair," Gabriella said, "It sort of looks like a stem with a single thorn. My grandmother gave it to me before my village was destroyed. She said that if my 'special one' touched it, it would turn gold. If he uses it, any chain holding me, and I mean _any_ chain – with or without a lock – would be able to be broken. Then I can use it to free the other two."

Bria looked around Gabri's ponytail and saw the clip in question holding in a light braid. She undid it and yelped when she felt her finger pricked, "Got it…" she grumbled and then carefully removed it. She looked at it and then held it out to Andy, "Care to have a go?"

Andrew nodded and carefully took it from her hands, the stem was sharp like a needle and he watched in fascination when the silver disappeared and turned golden. Instead of worrying about it, like he worried about the plaque, he carefully bent down and brought the golden clip over to where he could see the shackles connect with one another. Tracing the long mark, the shackle on her left leg broke and he went to the other one and did same. After doing the last two, he handed it back to her. "There you go," He said softly.

"Thank you, Andrew," Gabriella smiled and took it from him. She felt a sharp tingle go through her body when she touched his hand. She felt a pulse and looked at Andy who had another surprised look on his face. She smiled at him, "All the proof is laid out before us, but I understand that we just met. Love at first sight is not a good enough explanation. You know next to nothing about me, but through Anaya and the twins inside me, I know plenty about you.

"This is not fair, Andrew, and I know that, which is why I do not call you by your nickname. If you wish for more time to think through it all, I will give you all the time you need. In the end if you don't want to be with me, that fine. I lost everything when I was five, so I don't mind any decision made in that direction," She grinned and nodded her respect before quickly hurrying over to Ian and Lese. Freeing the Vampire woman, Gabri went to Ally and easily cut through her shackles.

"Now that we're all free, we need another plan," Nicky said as he carefully helped Ally stand and moved her away from the plate that was holding her down. Lese and Ian stood up gracefully and she moved down from the plate like a princess or a queen.

"For one thing I think we should go back to where Nao and the others are located." Ian said softly, "We came what we got here for, there's not a need for us to stay around. Unless…" His eyes looked over at Bria, "There is a war declared and this is a time to fight."

"No." Andrew said firmly, "This isn't the time to fight, we're out numbered greatly and I'm sure as much as I would appreciate the gesture, Rae would be upset. She disagreed to coming here, yes, but the war was firmly her idea and hers alone. Not to mention Matt is also a part of this group, and I find it unfair if we leave both of them in the dust. They should fight with us unless said otherwise." He carefully rubbed his lips together as he watched Ian's expression turn from shock, to thoughtful.

"I see, and then what shall we do, Brianna?" Ian asked the woman that was leading them for now, "Go back down stairs using a teleportation method, or stay here and wait for the others?"

"Go back downstairs," Bria and Gabri said together. They glanced at each other before giggling softly.

"Yeah, we should go back downstairs," Bria smiled and nodded, "But how are we to teleport?"

"Why don't we just go down the normal way?" Gabriella asked curiously, "I could slow time if we run into any trouble."

"That works," Bria nodded, "Let's go…" she paused and then her hands went up to her temples, "Oh no…we better hurry. Leo and the others ran into some trouble a couple flights down, but not the level they were on before you guys left. Um…" she paused again, "Level 26. It's the training room."

As they walked down the levels, Andrew's mind was going miles and miles ahead. Even though Rachel and Matthew both told him that he would be great if he would stop thinking, worries always had a way of coming. For one thing, he can understand Anya and Gabri's little confession, more Anya than Gabri since he had no idea who she was or anything, for another thing, he just told Bria that he was going to break up with her, and he found it a bit dishonorable (god he was starting to act and sound like Leo it was unbelievable) to just jump on to Gabri when he didn't know anything about her.

He knew that he was going to have to ask Rae, Matt, Jacob, Sammy, Electric or even Ian or Nicky for advice about it. Rae maybe not, even though she was indeed a hopeless romantic like Matt, he just couldn't see her admitting something like that to Raphael. Matt was different, gay as he was, and of course used to be straight, he wasn't sure if Matt's answer was going to be a teasing jab or a confident one word sentence. As much as he loved Matt like a brother/sister, he had a feeling that the romantic advice was going to have to go to someone else.

Jacob had Ellie, and even though Ellie would rather die than to admit it, he knew that the bird-shape shifter did everything he could to remind her that he loved her. Even though Rachel hadn't been around the Informers for three or two years, didn't mean Matt nor Andrew didn't hang around Fireside. Andrew had seen Jacob's gentle gestures, and heartfelt attempts to make Ellie's day better. Even being thrown around, he didn't mind, since he was used to playing rough. Romantic advice from him might be better than getting it from the said three, but it wasn't the best place.

Electric and Sammy, he had no idea why he listed. Sammy didn't have a girlfriend, and Electric loved to shock his (literally and figuratively) with surprises whether it was a sweet gift, or a stun gun. Andrew had to admit, if he wanted to learn how to surprise someone Electric would be the person he would go for. Romantic advice? Maybe not so much…

Nicky and Ian seemed to be his only hope. Ian he knew would give excellent advice since he lived for three hundred and something years, but he didn't know exactly if the romance was just with Lese or he had other passionate lovers before he found his one and only. Nicky he knew for a fact would be a good person to go for advice, but he wasn't exactly sure how Nicky was going to react. Nicky he knew had more lovers than anyone he could name (including Ian) and always tried to make it work but have it fail. Andrew was amazed to see that Ally hadn't gone into shock. She was silent and Nicky was holding on to her, murmuring something in Latin to comfort her, but that was it. Lese and Ian weren't talking, but the holding hands he saw proved that Lese was indeed frightened about being taken so suddenly, and getting out so quickly.

Gabri…His eyes wandered to the girl that was standing next to him. She wasn't trying to hold his hand; instead she was looking forward, and wasn't saying a word. Respecting his silence and his thoughts even though he was sure she was feeling hurt that he wasn't going to accept her right away. He just needed time, and time was going to be needed. There wasn't enough in the world, slow or fast, that would help him in this current situation.

They got to the training room, to see that Ellie was being held back by Jacob, and Nao was glaring daggers at the woman.

Michelangelo was just about to ask what was going on when everyone paused, tensed and ready. Everyone sensed that there was ninja coming from both sides, but there was more than that.

"Dragons…" Ian said simply, "And plenty of them."


	9. Captured

Captured

"Why are they here?" Jacob demanded as he let Ellie go. She was smart enough not to attack Nao, but was still upset and ready to take it out on the ninja/dragons that finally busted the door open, ready to attack.

"Obviously they're in league with the Foot," Ian said as he eyed his enemies that were holding up many different kinds of katana, Bo Staffs, and other weapons few and far between. He didn't have time to name them all.

Mikey took out his nunchuku and everyone else was taking out their weapons, ready for another fight. It was only a moment's pause until everyone attacked almost at once. No one could tell who threw the first hit, or who did the first defense, but war was already starting. Ian was starting to regret that Rachel wasn't around, but he would have to see if she saw anything regarding to this.

The only turtle was taking out more than his brothers were due to size and height. He longed that he could be like his brothers and get faster, even though he was already fast for a turtle. Three went down as he spun his nunchuku and twisted himself to go after another opponent. He couldn't see how anyone was doing; instead he concentrated on this fight.

Mikey had Nao; he had his family, why couldn't he be content with that? He spun his nunchuku and two more went down. One ninja tried to attack him from behind, but was easily evaded and counterattacked by the orange clad ninja. Why couldn't he be content with just having what he got? He was going to get a niece/nephew from Rae; he was going to see two weddings since Lily showed them the ring and announced it. He was going to possibly see Leonardo propose to his love, and he was possibly going to see the family expand and grow, with or without Nao by his side.

But why couldn't he be content with that?

He knew why, it was so simple it was hurtful. It made him want to break down and find out whether or not Nao could do the transfer without being hurt, but it also made him grimace as his own selfishness. His attacks were slowing down, and the ninjas tried to pounce on him for it, but he didn't let them, hurting them back, and trying not to kill. Why couldn't he be human? He knew that it could be just like this, that he could love Nao just how he was, but he found himself smacking his mental ideas out of his head, momentarily forgetting that he was in a fight in the outside world.

A ninja managed to nick him and he once more slammed his nunchuku at the said ninja, making them fall. The Purple Dragons had enough, the regular ninja and the tech ninja were falling, and they knew they were going to have to move in and soon. Everyone froze just for a few seconds when the familiar sound of guns entered the room.

"Well that's not fair, bringing in guns that can obviously kill us," Nicky said.

"Dude, I think you'd be the only one standing, all the rest of us are going to die," Michelangelo replied.

"……I forget I'm immortal."

Mikey stared at him in disbelief, "If I was immortal, like shell I wouldn't forget about it."

"Yeah, well, you don't get pushed in front of a car, or off of the roof often do you?" Nicky grinned, "Ellie throws me off constantly, but Rae pushes me in front of car. She did it only once though, because we needed a distraction. Ellie does it constantly. Roofs, cars…she tried drowning me once."

"I should have used holy water to see what would happen," Ellie was grinning, "Hey, Ian, I wanna shape-shift."

"As long as the bullets aren't sliver," Ian replied.

"Doesn't look like it," Jacob said as another bullet was fired and he leapt back. Bird-shape shifter or not, he looked like he was controlling the wind, landing gracefully without any complications, "I don't think the Dragons are that smart."

Brianna let out one short laugh, "Ha, right. No. You guys totally underestimate them too much. They have Hun for their leader, but Karai is _his_ boss." She caught a shuriken aimed for Ian and nearly dropped it, "Slippery…?" she furrowed her brows and looked at it, "Ah, see here?" she held it up. It was a _wooden_ shuriken with silver tips. It was dark because it was drenched and dripping with; "Holy Water."

"And of course that's the reason why I forget I am immortal. I'm not really immortal. We can DIE!" Nicky squeaked when he caught the glimpse of the wooden shuriken. "We can use someone's help here!" He was being very highly sarcastic.

Sammy flamed up his hands and smirked, "Don't these boys know-" He broke off as he suddenly 'disappeared' only to reappear behind the dragons, grinning like mad, "not to play with fire?" He barely touched the guns and only a few dragons were smart enough to drop their weapons before they explode. Others weren't and it exploded on them. Electric was grinning as he too got ready to zap; the feeling of the electrical surge was just too much. He immediately walked over to the nearest light and punched a hole, draining the electricity from the room, the glowing from the guns that exploded and were still red hot, was like a flashlight, a scary story-telling scene.

"Of course not, Sam," Electric retorted, "It's because the awesome electrifying waves I give them shocked them dumb!" With that cheer and he found two dragons and three tech ninjas, "Invisibility can't work on me when I'm juiced," He gave them just a short shock to knock them out, "What a pity."

Ellie and Jacob wasted no time in transforming, not caring that their clothes fell off of them or anything. Jacob transformed into a large black raven, easily hidden with the lights out. However, Ellie made sure that she was a wolf, and even though she attacked the ninjas and the dragons, yipping and barking while she was, her eyes stayed on the cat-shape-shifter.

There were problems to discuss and Nao was too damn naive to see it.

Sammy and Electric made sure that no shuriken hit anyone, human or undead or shape-shifter, burning and electrifying it before they had a chance to throw it. Michelangelo's eyes adjusted to the darkness easily, and the attacks got easier to deal, but harder to counter and harder to predict. "Can't one of you do some sort of light-saber and make it easier for the rest that aren't naturally blind?" he asked as he dodged an attack attempt, but couldn't seem to sense where it came from, feeling cornered.

"Umm… Do you want us to do that? Electric can do it better, but um…I wouldn't suggest it," Sammy replied.

"Thanks," Was the sarcastic remark.

"It's the truth!" Sammy protested.

"Ouch!" Gabriella's voice yelped suddenly, "Unfortunately…" she grunted as she pulled out a kunai in her shoulder, "They're right."

There was a soft cry, "Suggested or not, the Star Wars light-saber effect would be really helpful!" Nao yelled. She was forced to back up as she attempted to wipe some sort of substance from her eyes. "Oomph…" was knocked on her back by the momentum of several kunai and shuriken hitting her. She was too numb to notice the pain they should've caused.

Mikey could feel it. Empathic as he was, and of course admired Nao from afar, he wasn't sure if he was Lifebonded to her, or if it was just his empathic side coming out, but he could feel the attack that Nao was dealt. Both Sammy and Electric just held out their left hand and immediately two rods appeared, one made from fire, and another made of electricity. The electric one pretty much made the whole room glow whitish blue, since Sammy's fire made it stronger. Everyone to could see the damage done…

Ten ninja had Mikey cornered, and had also threw the same substance they threw at Nao, making him temporarily blinded since he had felt the overwhelming pain. Eleven to thirteen ninja had Nao cornered as well. The ninja brothers were about to attack the ninja that were holding their brother and their friend hostage, but Ian and Nicky quickly distracted them, "Focus, this is what they want." Ian said, to the ninja brothers. "Look around we are cornered as well."

He spoke the truth. While they had Michelangelo and Nao isolated, the Dragons and the other ninja had the group also cornered. Wooden shuriken were out, polished kunai, not to mention weapons of every kind were out and pointed. Sammy and Electric knew that they were free to move, but didn't. Waiting for the ninja to make their first move…

"We can't just stay here and watch them hurt our brother, Ian." Leonardo said softly, "If you have a plan, I'd love to hear it, but staying like this isn't on my list."

"This is our plan, young one." Ian said simply. He didn't know Leo's name, and he preferred that everything waited until they were safe, "We wait until they make a fatal mistake."

"What mistake would that be?" Leo demanded softly.

"What mistake would it be indeed? Don't underestimate them; I learned that the hard way. We weren't prepared." Ian said to Leo softly, "For now, let Fate handle Her job."

Silence, Leo knew that patience countered everything. Patience worked for a lot of things, but seeing his little brother cornered, and his brother's best friend trapped, wasn't settling with him too well. Not to mention, Raphael was losing his cool and Donatello was trying to stop him from attacking, "Just do as Ian says," Don said. He too knew that none of them were prepared. Not a single one of them.

And he knew for a fact that Rae saw something, concerning this. _'Why didn't she tell us? This would have been all avoided if she just told us. Why didn't she? What was her—'_

His thoughts were broken when they heard two screams, and everyone's mouths dropped open. Mikey had been slashed from the shoulder down to his waist in a perfect diagonal cut, Nao had let out the same cry when someone snuck up behind her and also slashed her, but only her cut wasn't as deep as Mikey's since his plastron was harder than normal flesh.

"That was a fatal mistake right there." Raphael growled as he was about to charge, but Jacob and Donatello both held him back, one holding his shoulders, and another just standing in front of him.

Don felt bad for stopping his brother, and nothing would have pleased him more than to attack and get Mikey and Nao out of harm's way, but Ian and Leo weren't saying anything and even though Don caught a glimpse of pain, suffering, and absolute hate from Leo's eyes, he knew that they had no choice but to be patient.

"We can't do anything." Ian said softly, "Not at this current time."

"What are you suggesting we do?" Raphael spat, "Leave them?"

"Exactly what I'm saying…"

Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello both had a shocked/hurt expression on their face, but Raphael was the first to move. He was about to grab Ian when Nicky came through, grabbing Raphael's wrist tightly, his eyes darkening with anger. "Don't. Wait." He said, "Have some faith. If you do not, then what good is it to you? To us all?"

Mikey fought back, or attempted to fight back while his brothers argued with Ian. They didn't see that he was trying to escape, that he was doing his best to try to get the ninja that were surrounding his brothers or surrounding Nao to drop their guard on them, and help out with cornering him. He didn't want Nao to get hurt, and he knew that just standing around waiting for a plan wasn't going to happen either.

Ian had faith in him, and Mikey knew that Ian knew something about this that no one else had figured out. Being a Vampire meant knowing things, looking beyond what is seen. He knew that, he read comic books; he played video games, shell he even read Twilight – romantic as it was and made him grimace. He was going to try and attempt to at least get away, if he didn't then what good was he to his family? To everyone that trusted him? He tried to attack, he tried to get away.

However, Nao was trying to do the exact same thing. She was attacking back, she was attempting to escape, but the cuts that they both were dealt with were strong. Nao's was light and weak, yet it was powerful enough to cut a few major veins, but not enough that her healing power that could heal them wouldn't do. She'd feel weak for a few hours, but her power would come back.

Mikey didn't have that advantage. He was weakening and everything was getting blurry. His movements were starting to get sluggish and slow. Nothing was working.

Leonardo tried to get out of the group, tried to go and save his brother but was given a slight shock by none other than Electric who was standing close to him. He just merely winked, "Sorry bro, can't let you."

Nao felt her body start to shake. She hadn't taken out the shuriken and kunai in her body, so the blood seeping from those wounds made her weaken a bit more. She fought to stay upright, but soon everything went from blurry to black. The stuff that had been flung into her eyes had blinded her. Not permanently, but she could no longer see anything for right then and there. Quickly she pulled the orange sash on her katana sheath and wrapped it around her eyes and then used her training to sense out Michelangelo.

Using the ki for everyone, Nao successfully blocked one ninja that attempted to hurt him again. Getting closer, she turned Mikey's bandana around to force him to be blinded if he wasn't already, "Sense them, Angelo. We are going to be taken, I can feel it, but we go down fighting, can't we?" Her voice broke at the thought of being captured, but something in her made her realize she figured her freedom wouldn't have lasted very long anyway. _'It's nice to have had a little, all in all, though…' _she smirked sadly.

"Heh, don't need to tell me twice." Mikey said grinning slightly. The pain was beyond imaginable, but he forced it away. They both got ready to attack the first ninja that decided to test their luck. They didn't have to wait long, one of the ninja took out their sword and swung it only to be blocked by Nao, and attacked by Mikey. The same went when a ninja attacked Nao, only visa versa. It went on like that for a while, but none were being dropped or knocked out since their attacks were terrible to begin with. Yet, they still tried.

Ian frowned, "Fate made her decision."

"And what do we do?" Leonardo asked, anger was coated in his voice. He didn't want to see his little brother get captured when they were obviously there to prevent it.

"It's too late." Ally spoke, her voice was soft and gentle, but it also had a timid shyness. "All we can do is retreat."

"I understand where you could say that, but a retreat isn't possible. Mikey is our brother!" Raphael spoke up, he was twirling his Sai ready to attack but, Jacob pressed a firmer hold.

Michelangelo didn't want to be captured just as much as his brothers and friends didn't wish it, but he knew that Nao was right. They were going to get captured, fighting or not. Giving up wasn't an option, but neither was wasting senseless energy. He could sense that Nao was getting weaker, and so was he. The ninjas were growing frustrated with their attacks, since they were being dealt with so sluggishly and slowly, but what else could they do? They weren't invincible no matter how much he wished it was true.

They were as human as they could be. Despite looks, despite what they were, they could die.

"I regret this…" Ian said softly, "I deeply regret this."

"Then let us fight!" Leo, Raphael, and Donatello said together.

"We can't let you do that!" Sammy, Ellie, and Jacob said.

Nicky and Electric merely exchanged a look at each other, "Did you think that was odd?" Nicky asked.

"All I can say is this; Jacob responded to Don because they're both calm, Ellie responded to Leo for I have no idea, and the two hotheads read each other's mind." Electric replied, "You tell me if that was odd."

"Ditto," Nicky agreed, before looking over at the fight that was still happening. Mikey was holding on fairly well and so was Nao, but it seemed to him like they were just torturing themselves. They weren't doing neither of them a favor. _'Just give in.'_ Nicky thought, _'If honor means to die before being captured then what's the point of honor?'_

Nao seemed to sense his thoughts, or at least her body did. She felt her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, "Angelo…" she groaned in pain, "Drop your nunchuku…We're done…" _'At least I am…'_ she thought tiredly as she dropped her katana. Her head was spinning and she placed her hands on the ground to keep from falling flat on her face. Instead she just collapsed on her side.

Brianna decided to step in and help stop the three brothers, "Lionheart," she placed gentle yet firm hands on Leo's chest, "There's nothing we can do."

Lily, who had suppressed Ciar after a small battle with herself, caught Donatello by the arm gently, "Donny-Don, Nao escaped once, remember? She can do it again with Mikey by her side. We need to train, figure out a better way to fight and figure out a better plan."

Gabriella spoke up from her place next to Andrew as he was patching up a shuriken gash on her arm, "We can't do this, my friends. Not now. We can try again another day." When he was done she stood, "Come, let us get out of here…" Holding up her hand seemingly to catch a kunai, it slowed in mid-air. All attacks seemed to stop, as well as the Foot and Dragons. "Don't attempt to save them. It's no use, Raphael," she growled to the red-banded ninja brother who managed to bolt away from his holders. With her powerful voice he appeared to be forced to stop in his tracks, "Let's GO, this only lasts so long."

With a pain filled expression, Raphael looked helplessly toward his baby brother, and then forced himself to follow Gabriella to the door. He knew she was right…they were all right. But it didn't make it any easier to walk away.

They ran out the door, quickly since the ninjas and dragons that surrounded them had gone over to attack and capture the turtle. Ian felt terrible that he was pushing the three brothers away from the youngest. Nicky was easily following the group, making no remarks or any comments. Ally, Gabri and Andrew were both in deep thought. Gabri was sad that she wasn't able to do anything, besides slowing down time enough so they were able to escape. Andrew, empathic and able to see the wounds that words and actions caused, had to wince at the bleeding hearts of the brothers, and how much pain everyone was going through.

Donny, Raphael, and Leo all knew that Rae saw something, and they knew that if she had just told them. This wouldn't have happened. Nothing would have happened, everything that did happen, could be and would be prevented. All three knew that Rae would never want to see Mikey get hurt, vision or not, so why did she hide it away?

Everyone knew that even though they were alive and well, they still couldn't help but to feel like this was defeat. As if they lost the most important battle.

Mikey felt the same way. He dropped his nunchuku down to the ground and knelt. His head was pounding and everything was blurry. He was glad that his brothers were getting out; he was glad that they didn't have to be the ones captured. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall. Knowing that Lily was right, if Nao escaped once, they could escape again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Gabriella sighed silently as she leaned back against passenger seat of the Battle Shell. She looked to the back of the huge truck and frowned. The three brothers were all dead silent as well as Brianna and Lily. The Fireside members had decided to take their own faster way to their destination. Meanwhile Andrew was driving since he seemed to be the calmest and most functional.

Who was this Rae? She had heard Ellie and the others talking about her, and she knew all she could through Anya and the twins, but that didn't mean anything. Though, she felt like she had to speak up now and put her knowledge to work. "You know… If Rae has the Sight and didn't tell you all what she had seen, she may not have gotten a good look at all of it in the first place. Visions are not always that reliable. Little things can change them. Maybe, when she had it, she saw one thing, but what we went through was completely different." She turned around again to watch the other's reactions. The two girls, especially Bria, appeared to understand, but she was paying more attention to Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael.

Raph frowned and said nothing at first. He understood what she was saying, but that still didn't help his anger and hurt, "Still even if she told us we could have watched out for it," he murmured, "She could have told _me_ before the Vampires came. We had plenty of time, but she refused to say anything."

"It's happened in the past." Andrew said softly, "In fact, I don't remember a time when we were kept in the loop. We seen her get plenty of visions, and there were only three or four that we were told about. Others? Kept dark and safe. I suppose that's why she has a journal. I know she writes in that thing religiously." He knew it was a have-to thing for her. It was part of her mother's training. Keeping a journal, with every vision ever seen right down to what has happened and the decision made. "It's possible, that Kimiko felt like Rae was being relied on too much. You can rely on someone out of commission, but what good would that do? I seen millions of patients only suffer from their friends and family because they relied on them too much." Again, another pause, letting his words sink before saying, "However, I agree with you, Raph. I would be hurting too if my fiancé kept me out of her thoughts and life."

Gabriella glanced at him with a raised eyebrow but then turned to look out the window, "My friends, we've made it back to the base." Indeed, the warehouse had appeared for them.

Brianna glanced up, but Leonardo, who was cocooned in her arms, didn't even move. Through their connection she felt his devastation and the feeling of having failed Michelangelo. Could've, Should've, and Would've popped up many times in his thoughts. She rubbed one of her hands over his arm, and her other hand gripped his, "Lionheart," she murmured, "Come on, love, let's get inside, ok?"

Andrew parked the Battle Shell with no problems and unlocked the doors for everyone to get out. He gently pulled at the handle and unbuckled himself before jumping out of the vehicle to go around to let Gabri and everyone else. He only opened Gabri's, since Don opened his side and Raph another. Everyone got out hesitantly, not wishing to hurry anything.

Matt was waiting for them a bright smile at her lips, "Everyone came back it seems. Well…no not everyone." Her smile faded when she saw that neither Nao nor Michelangelo were around. Her eyes saddened just a bit but then the smile came back on, "I'm glad that you guys aren't too badly injured."

"How were things on your end?" Andrew asked. Matt had a few bandages that were on her arms, legs and one on her cheek. He supposed that she had a fight with one of the supernatural or something.

"A bit okay…" Matt admitted, "Not as bad as this." She liked Mikey and Nao a lot since they encouraged her joking and her bantering, and seeing them not around was heartbreaking. What was more devastating was how everyone was blaming two people; themselves and Rae. She merely shook her head, and gestured. "Rae's inside if you guys wanna talk. I have to do my rounds of patrolling." Her voice sounded apologetic.

Bria helped Leo out of the truck since he appeared to be weaker with his spirit battered and wounded deeply, "That sounds best, arigato, Matt."

Lily was last out, "Matt…I don't think anyone wants me around in there, especially not Ellie, so why don't you stay here? I'll do patrol for you. I have some…talking to do with myself anyway."

She frowned, "If Ellie said something really bad to you, you could tell Rae or Ian and they'd set her straight. Hell I'd sic Gabri on her if I were you." She smiled, trying to lighten up Lily's mood.

Lily smiled sadly, "No, Matt, that's alright. Ellie was fighting with Nao about me, but it was just as bad. Anyway, Gabriella's too tired, and Ian is busy with his mate and his son with the human girl. Don't worry. Stay, Matt, its best." She jumped down and locked up the truck before taking off her ring. Using a bit of magic, she enlarged it and then slipped it over her head and around her neck where it shrunk to fit perfectly. Turning she transformed right there into her original calico form. Her clothes dropped easily behind her and before anyone could protest she was gone.

Matt sighed and gently picked up the clothes, thinking that she should fold them for her. Walking inside, she saw to her utter amusement that no one seemed to know where the woman was. She gently set the clothes on a spare chair, "She's in the kitchen, making tea and coffee."

"Was," An accented voice entered the room. Her hips were causally leaning against the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Her eyes were narrowed a bit. It was so simple to know that it was Rae, but it wasn't. Kimiko was leaning against the door, watching every single one of them. "I just finished," She stated. "Come." She left the doorway into the kitchen where the dining room was connected.

Raphael was typically the first one after her, and when the rest joined them, Kimiko was forcing Raph to sit down. She was obviously going to talk to all of them, not just one at a time.

Brianna sat Leo down and then broke away to grab tea for him and herself. She also grabbed coffee for Donatello and after handing it to the purple-wearing ninja she sat down and set the herbal tea in front of Leonardo. Glancing about the table, the Fireside members were gathered there with their own refreshment in their hands. Gabriella had grabbed tea before she sat down in a random, still open seat. To her surprise, yet not so much, Andrew grabbed another chair and brought it around to sit next to her. He didn't look as if he realized it, but several did, especially Miss Time.

Matt was grinning openly when she saw that, and went over and sat down next to where Nicky and Ally were. Kimiko made a cup of coffee for Raphael, and some herbal tea for herself. She walked back over and set the cup down and took a seat. Everyone was silent, waiting. "We obviously have many things to discuss. The night wanes into morning, and possibly many issues will not be touched." She stated softly. "Tonight brought out many questions, and no answers." She closed her eyes and snipped her tea, soothingly. "Many have questions to the fact of Lily's dark-side, other's question the morning before tonight." She set her cup down.

Her eyes went from person to person, trying to read them. Trying to see what was going on in their mind. "Other's have questions that barely even touch the subject of what happened, but only straightened curiosity to what could be." At this, her eyes went over to Ally and Andrew. Neither of them made a movement to even try to speak up.

"Why don't we begin with someone asking?" Kimiko requested as she took another drink of her tea.

Raph, getting straight to the point of his brothers' and his pain, spoke first, "Why didn't you…or Rachel tell us about the vision this morning? We could've saved Mikey! Even if it wasn't the same, we could've prevented what happened tonight!" his voice raised bit by bit throughout that and it still elevated, "You could have told ME at least!"

Kimiko merely just looked at her counterpart's love. She knew that Rachel felt bad for not telling, "For the answer of the question, I forbade her to tell any of you what will happen tonight. I went as far enough to even use a mental barrier if any tried to slip and see. Ian felt this barrier, Nicky felt this as well. Both knew I was hiding something, and neither pursued it, and for that I am deeply grateful." She nodded at the two vampires. "For the second, question or not, yes you would have been able to save Mikey, but no…you would have left with two people gone, and that tie in with the third. You wouldn't have been able to prevent what has happened. You would have been able to save Mikey, but still……there is always a price. A price is always paid, for every vision Rachel sees, for every action you make, for every kill we see, everything is priced and marked. There is no changing that." Again another pause, "I will be blunt and honest with you for the last part. No Raph, I wouldn't and I didn't dare tell you. I wouldn't have no matter who I saw get captured. I would have kept you, and the others, in the dark. There wasn't any reason to bring it up."

"But—" Raph was about to protest when Gabriella spoke.

"Everything happens for a reason. Many of us know that," Gabri sipped her tea, "Some have figured it out the hard way, and others have yet to learn." She stared into her cup with unseeing eyes, "What she is trying to say is that if she had told you, and your tried to prevent it or kept it from happening, maybe they would've have been just captured. It's possibly that they would have been killed instead, or another would have taken their place, and that person wouldn't have a chance at surviving capture."

Bria nodded, "She's right. Mikey is young, feisty, is the Battle Nexus Champion, intelligent, and can handle more. Nao has been through it before, can predict what moves or words will create what reaction, and get them through far enough to the point they can escape."

Taking another drink of their tea, they both smiled and looked at the rest, "All in all, they have a better chance than any of us combined."

Kimiko merely smiled, but said nothing as she set her cup down. "It's not the answer you were seeking. You were thinking that I would have a reliable excuse, something that would make sense. None of this does, I understand. I can tell, that there has been a debate about what was my real intention and I can assure you that everything I said, was my true intention, maybe more." She took another drink. "The morning comes quicker with every sentence we speak. I can only give a summary of what is to happen."

"A summery would be good for what happened tonight." Ellie stood up, the chair scraping the floor, anger was in her eyes. "You never said a word about a shape-shifter with a killer inside."

"Does that bother you?" Kimiko asked.

"DOES IT BOTHER ME?!" Her voice raised, "YOUR CRIME IS A SHADE OF WHITE COMPARED TO WHAT HAPPENED."

"Settle, Ellie." Ian and Jacob said together. Jacob moved behind Ellie and gently started to rub her shoulders, to calm her down.

"Yes, it is a shade of white. Me not saying a word about a vision is white compared to lives being taken left to right." Kimiko replied, nodding her agreement. "However, our crimes are the same. Senseless killing and senseful killing, both that could have been prevented, is a crime." Another drink from the tea and she set the cup down, folding her arms on the table. "Why isn't she present?"

"She said that she didn't think she was wanted." Matt replied. "I didn't stop her, she's taking my shift."

"I see." Kimiko just nodded, "This can be discussed without her, but it would be easier to come at an agreement if she was here." She waved it aside for a moment, "It is true, I didn't tell you that you were taking a girl that had a shape-shifter that was uncontrollable to blood. In fact, I would go as far to say that, Ciar is more dangerous than just a simple mutagen."

"He is." Don said, agreeing. He wouldn't deny that at all, not after what he had seen tonight.

"However, there are darker sides that can make his crime a pale comparison. I am talking about the most famous killers known to man." Kimiko looked over at Ellie, "What do you propose?"

"I would love to see if we could train her to tame the dark side even if it's just for a day without blood. If that's already been accomplished, and this bloodshed happened because of a damned bargain, I would want it to be destroyed." Ellie replied. "In other words, force."

"You would force Ciar into submission." Kimiko's amusement sounded like a song being sang. Mystical and alluring, "Only you would think of something so foolish, and reckless."

"Do any of you have a better idea?!" Ellie demanded, getting impatient. "Or am I the only one that's actually trying to save one of our kind?"

"Lily has tried all that you've suggested," Brianna said, "It's not as simple as you might think. If Lily tried forcing Ciar, she'd actually be in more danger because he'd be expecting it, he'd be ready for it, and would eventually kill her from the inside and destroy her until he was dominant or the only one in control. So far, despite what happened tonight, the pact is the only thing working."

"So basically, the only way to get rid of him is to kill her outright?" Gabri asked curiously.

"No…" Bria frowned, "Even if that were to happen, he's one who would make her a living dead creature, a 'zombie' if you will."

"There is a way to…'rid' of the said creature." Kimiko said thoughtfully, "But it is a method I wouldn't dare suggest, so the subject and matter is dropped."

"Oh well, so what do we do then Ms. Casanova?" Ellie demanded from Kimiko, "We're getting nowhere."

"When you think you've gotten nowhere, then you got nowhere. It's the matter of the mind. To me, I see that we are progressing at a fast rate." Kimiko replied to Ellie's sarcastic remark. Her eyes closed, "I do not know what we can do for Ciar. The pact, I can assure you, will break. Ciar proved that, he doesn't care for Lily in the least. He's only keeping her alive because of his need. Making her into a 'zombie' as Brianna kindly put it, will not be very satisfying."

Her eyes opened, "Now we've come to the exact place where we need to be." She took the last sip from her tea before standing up to get a refill, "Ally, you and I will talk when morning shines. I'm afraid that this is more urgent at the time." She gracefully picked up the pot and poured herself a reasonable amount of tea before going back to the table and sat down.

"We need to discuss what we should do at the present time. Discussing the past only made us understand, now that we understand, we should move forward. Any decisions we make, I'll forward-We'll forward," She corrected herself at Andrew's and Matt's reminding stares, and Raphael's presence, "To the others."

Ian licked his lips, "It's a good place to begin, but a bad place to end. Lily told us all that Nao has been captured once before."

"Yes, she has." Kimiko replied, "I'm not suggesting another break in to save my sister, and my brother-in-law. I will suggest that we wait until something happens."

Raphael decided to redeem himself, even if it was a little bit, "The best we can do is train right now. I've battled before as a human, but as we saw tonight, Donny, Leo, is that you two weren't doing so well. We should go back home and have Master Splinter help us with a couple basics and whatever else we had difficulties with." He fiddled with one of his Sai, "I admit, I had trouble handling my Sai with five fingers instead of three. Don, you were struggling a bit with twirling your Bo, and Leo…" He paused and pursed his lips at how the leader didn't react much to his words, "Well, I wasn't exactly watching you so I'm not sure."

Bria sighed, "That sounds great, Raph." She looked at Sam and Electric, "I think we also need to go through scenarios with you. We've trained in the dark, but the glow from the fire and then the occasional sparks and lightning hurt us a bit more than we realize. If we practice, we'll be prepared next time."

As she said that the two boys high-fived each other enthusiastically. Kimiko smiled softly before looking over at Ian who clicked his tongue to gather attention, "I don't believe it to be safe to leave this place for a while. If you wish to train, will you please train here?"

"Are you offering us your hospitality?" Kimiko sounded happy.

"Yes, I am." Ian said with a slight smile. "If you don't want another master to help you with the weapons, I understand perfectly. However, Kimiko is right, morning comes swift and I'm sure we're all tired. Sleep, would be best for us all, here."

"No crashes." Matt said thoughtfully, "And we have plenty of rooms. I'm in for the sleepover, and I think the training here would be a good idea. I mean, there's tons of superhuman/supernatural for us to go up against. We'll be way more than prepared."

"Awesome! I'm up for it!" Brianna grinned, "How many Vampires are there?" she asked Ian.

"Like a child in a candy shop," Gabriella laughed lightly. She smiled, relieved. Laughing felt good. Soon the room seemed to brighten a bit more now that the mood was lighter, and Leo actually shifted. She furrowed her brows and wondered what was wrong with the leader ninja. "Well, I'm all for staying as well. Ellie, may I board with you? I'd like not to be alone for a couple nights more."

"Another master won't be too bad. Unfortunately Splinter is getting older, and may not be able to help us as well as you, who has way longer experience," Raphael nodded to Ian.

"Of coarse you can board with me!" Ellie was grinning, "No problem there."

"I'm flattered." Ian smiled at Raphael before turning to Brianna, "We have six clans; Kelly, Johnson, Clearwater, Piper, Lockheart and Kenyon. If you wish to know how many that is I would estimate the clans together around…twenty or so. Most leave the gang to find a better place to sleep and raise their families."

"Thank you, Ellie," Gabriella smiled, "I'm grateful." She stood, "Is Ally going to board with you, Nicholas?" she smiled at the said Vampire who had the human girl asleep wrapped up in his arms.

"Fascinating," Bria grinned, "How do you guys live in this city of cities?" She went to stand to go over and join Ian to talk to him better, but Leonardo's grip tightened gently and she smiled softly before sitting back down.

"Ah, I'm sure Matt and Rachel wouldn't mind giving you a tour around." Ian was grinning, "As for how we live in this? It's quite simple. Everything abandoned has a mystery. We just happen to provide the stories."

"Yeah," Nicky said, Ally had been worn out, "I don't think she'll be happy being in a coffin, so I might just let her stay in my room, just not in my bed."

"Cool…Whoa, wait, _coffin_?" Bria asked ocean eyes wide. She leaned against Leo as he rested his head on her shoulder. Turning she did what she did in the Battle Shell and placed her chin on his head but still watched Nicky.

Gabriella laughed at Bria's reaction and then turned to Sammy and Electric, "Hey, boys, I think it's time those of us not still talking fan out and go to our rooms."

"Yeah, that's one of the myths that aren't myth." Nicky replied as he agreed to what Gabri said. Sammy and Electric both decided that they should go ahead and turn themselves in. Ellie smiled and gently placed an arm around Gabriella and guided her out of the kitchen as well, the four of them talking and laughing. Jacob, as painful as it was not to be at Ellie's side, remained as well as the three ninja brothers, the vampires, and the Informers. "If we don't sleep in a coffin the sun can hurt us. I mean, we can last in it, obviously, but……sunrises are pretty damn bright…"

"Agreed," Ian smiled. He had seen a sunrise before as a vampire and it did burn. Lese smiled and leaned into her husband's touch.

"My dad can be the answerer for your questions, I'm going to put Ally in my room, and try to get something done before daybreak." Nicky smiled, "Well then." He adjusted the woman so that he could pick her up in an easy bridal style, and walked out of the room, nearly vanishing as he took the first step.

While everyone was talking, saying, and laughing, Leo and Donatello couldn't feel the joy in the room. Leo felt as if he failed his little brother. He should have stuck closer, he should have found out that Rachel had a vision, he should have known so many things, and done so many things but he didn't. Instead, Mikey was captured and so was Nao.

Don lost Lily. Well, he didn't really _lose_ her like death, but he felt as if he lost the closest friend, the best lover, he ever had. Ciar made her kill fifty to seventy maybe even a hundred ninja that didn't have to die. That could have been easily knocked out. He knew that Leo was upset that she wasn't showing honor, that she didn't show honor, but still……he couldn't believe that Lily would even do something like this.

Ellie had a point in the argument, it couldn't continue.

Kimiko had a method, but she wouldn't speak of it.

He knew he was going to have to confront one of them about one of their ideas. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Yet, something did. It was Ciar's fault, he knew that. There was no changing that, but…for some reason he felt as if his heart had been ripped.

_'I can almost see why Rachel tells Raphael lie after lie and never tell the truth only when necessary. It's so much more merciful to stay a stranger, than to stay together,' _Don looked over at the said couple and felt like maybe that was wrong too. Raphael was hurting because she couldn't be open, and she was hurting because she was taking him for granted. _'Just like I took Lily for granted… I swore she wouldn't do something like this, and she did. No, it wasn't her. It was Ciar, I know this. I gotta believe it…I have too…'_

"What are you thinking about, Donny?" Leonardo asked looking over at his younger brother with concern. He looked so deeply scared, and emotionally hurt. Andrew didn't miss the cut over his heart.

"Nothing," Donny said, "Just worrying about Mikey."

Leo just nodded, he knew the feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

There was a peek of grey through the drape of the curtain and Brianna smiled at the Vampire Leader, "Ian, I think you and Lese should head to bed. In fact, we all should. We can continue all of this later on. The sun will rise soon, I didn't even realize how late into the early morning it was getting, I'm sorry."

The leader nodded, and gently said, "Have a nice dream-walk." He guided his wife out of the kitchen and Andrew also stood up. He gave them a slight smile.

"I also have to leave, Matt are you staying?"

"Yeah." Matt grinned.

"As you wish." Andrew rolled his eyes, "Goodnight everyone." He smiled and also left the room. Jacob watched him leave before turning over to the other five, "Kimi, Matt, are you two going to stay in the same room?"

"I don't mind," The two said together.

Bria laughed and shook her head, "Jacob, do you know of a room Leo and I can borrow? Donny also—" She was cut off as the door to the warehouse slammed open and then shut again. Lily, in her full-blown Neko form instead of human, flew past the doorway. However, instead of white she was almost pure bright red.

"Lily!" Bria yelled and they saw the multi-colored hair flow to a stop.

The calico turned back and stood in front of them all, "I know what you're going to say, so cut me the crap. Ciar's figured out how to get passed my senses. He turns invisible, and that's how that mass murder happened back at the Foot HQ. I'm not creating excuses; this is just what I found out. If you look closely, not all this blood is mine. I ran into some Dragons and after Ciar made me kill them off I had a battle with myself."

Lily paused and then turned around, "You…Ellie," she pointed at the woman who had just appeared halfway down the stairs, "Save it. I see you're pissed and I don't want to fight you. That would be a very bad idea. I'm leaving, and hopefully you won't have to deal with me again."

She turned back to the kitchen and held her hand up, "Donatello, I heard your thoughts, as surprising as that was at the moment I was in. I understand that you feel you've lost me, and that is fine. I won't jeopardize this family anymore with my uncontrollable killing sprees. The pact with Ciar is broken and thrown into the dark depths. I'm going to find a way to get rid of him, Don, jisatsu or other." She didn't dare walk closer to them, so she tossed what was in her hand onto the table.

"I love you, I'm sorry it had to come to this."

With that, Lily turned around and the harsh winter wind seemed to take her as she disappeared into it. The door swung lazily as the only sign the cat shape-shifter had left.

Both Rachel and Matt were hit hard at the gesture, but Don was hit harder. He picked up the ring, and Rachel carefully reached over to touch his shoulder, but Don stood up and said in a soft voice, "Save it, Rae." He walked out of the kitchen, wondering if he could track her. Rachel let her hand fall as he left, feeling a bit hurt. Now she wondered if not saying anything about the vision caused this. Kimiko's voice of reason wasn't helping at the moment, so she turned her out.

Don did indeed try to track Lily, but he wasn't able to find her. He didn't know where she was or anything. He felt bad, but he still hoped that she would change her mind, and come back. That she would come back, safe.

_'If only we could talk, everything could be solved. I can't change your mind, I know…' _He thought to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He would want to change her mind; he wouldn't want her to do anything.

Brianna bit her lip, "When I called for her, I wonder if she thought I was going to chew her out. I don't do that…and I think she was too out of it to remember." She placed her hand over her forehead, "I was only concerned…I wasn't going to do anything except help her clean up."

"Bri, I don't think it was your fault…" Raph attempted to speak up, "We could've probably talked to her, but then Ellie came down and that made Lily feel rushed to leave again."

"How in the world did you get so mellow and wise? I thought that was your Brother Leo's job," Bria half-joked since her mind was still on Lily. She glanced down at the said leader who actually raised his head at that.

"Oh man, he moved! The world is coming to an end!" Raph and Bria both said sarcastically. "Anyway, I think you're right, Raph…Lily looked as if to be pausing to let us talk, like she was hoping for one of us to stop her, but then Ellie appeared."

"Wonderful, if I didn't know any better, you two would have been Lifebonded and me and Rae would be skipping off." Leonardo replied, making Rachel blush a faint pink. "We shouldn't pin this on just Ellie." He said, getting back from his sarcasm. "It was bound to happen, I feel terrible that Lily might consider suicide, but I'm sure that Kimiko would agree with me when I say that it's best if we just leave them alone."

Ellie appeared in the doorway, silent and hidden in the shadows, but Rachel, Matt and Jacob knew she was standing there. It wasn't hard to sense a shape-shifter, if they knew them and knew them well. "We're all hurting." The Future Seer spoke, "The moment I refused to say anything, this is what Fate unravels." The redhead looked over at Matt and Matt gently placed an arm around her, comfortingly in her own way. "I agree with Leo, however, Lily and Don need their space…we don't have a lot to talk about."

The two girls left the kitchen and Ellie appeared from the shadows, watching them leave. "……It is my fault. I chased her out when I merely glanced. The blame is pinned on me as it rightly should." As she watched the girls leave she looked over at the three that were left. Well five if she included Jacob and included herself. "Talking does wonders, it's stronger than actions, even though actions speak louder. I don't know if I glared, glanced, or what I did to scare the Neko off. I'm still upset, that we brought a……an uncontrolled shifter…but if I had known before hand, I wouldn't have done what I did tonight."

"We all were misinformed, and for good reason." Jacob replied, speaking up. "I have a feeling, that as the morning comes higher, and the night comes darker, these times are just going to be harder. Rightly so…"

"I hope Lily will be alright, in any case…" Brianna frowned and then yawned, "Come on, guys. We have a busy day later on, so let's get some rest before we tackle or discuss anything more."

"I second that," Raph lazily held up his hand his dark brown eyes half closed in their droopiness. "If Don comes back, since Rae decided not to board with me, he can join me. Right now I'm going to find a random empty room and crash."

"Make sure you make it to the bed," Bria joked as she watched the red-wearing ninja stand woozily. She smiled as he just waved her off.

"Ellie, help the poor man to a room, please," Gabriella's yawned request came from the bottom of the stairs. She saw their curious looks and she waved a hand, "I just came down to get some water, don't mind me…"

"Stay near the railing, Gabri, I'll get it," Bria chuckled and went to the sink.

Ellie smiled and carefully lead Raphael into a different room, once she did that Jacob's presence told her she wasn't alone. "What do you think?" She whispered as the door shut and she walked up another set of stairs to go to her own room.

"I think that the connection is being blocked or even damaged," Jacob replied.

"Lifebonded, aren't they? If the connection—"

"They'll solve it." Jacob soothed his love, "It's just a lover's spat. There are plenty of them going around, and each will be fixed. I just worry about the training room tomorrow. Sammy's going to set fire to something or who knows what."

Ellie giggled, "We'll fix it just as we always have."

"Hai," Jacob smiled, "That I agree on."

Back in the kitchen, after Bria gave Gabriella her water, she joined Leo. "Lionheart…I felt it through the connection, but it would be good for both of us if you let it out." She sighed and snuggled his arm, "Tell me, what was wrong earlier. You felt weakened, and your spirit was cut as well as your heart. They still are…" She knew why, but she wanted to hear him vent instead of having to read it through their connection as he kept it inside. She just wanted to listen to his problems like he listened to everyone else's.

"You hung around Andrew too much." He said weakly, smiling a bit sadly. "Rae is as much to blame for not telling, but it's me that failed. There were so many things I should have realized that I didn't, so many…she hinted. I know she hinted because she does it. Every vision, always, _always_ had a hint. She told us to be careful, I know her eyes strayed. I didn't catch on until too late that she was looking at _Mikey_. I failed to realize that she was trying to tell someone, _anyone_, in her own way." Silence, "I feel terrible about Don and Lily, I feel really bad for Raph and Rae, but what I said is the truth. You and Raph are starting to mirror each other, Rae is slowly falling out of the connection, and me…I don't know if I'm a mirror looking at two reflections, or what."

A deep breath, "I just think that this night wore us down emotionally, and I failed to realize so many things. I let everyone down. I'm leader, and I watched my own little brother and his love get captured. I didn't do anything about it! I failed to realize that Rae hinted so subtly that something was going to happen, and look what it did! I should have seen this, Bria. I should have……I should have been prepared."

"I know Fate has a reason for everything, and I know that there are prices to pay for things that happen, but I still can't shake off that fact that she hinted and I missed it! It's causing all of us to suffer!"

Brianna held her tears, and smiled sadly yet relieved, grateful he had let her listen. She hugged him tightly and felt him grip her in return, "A lot of us should've seen it. Actually, I think the only one who did catch it was Mikey, and he was careful all the way until that time. In that precious moment he forgot and was injured. There was nothing else you could've done, my Lionheart."

Bria rubbed her face against his ninja kimono top and breathed in his scent deeply, "On another note, for another statement you made, Raph and I are not starting to mirror one another. That topic of what scared Lily off was him and first impressions with Ellie, and me just being observant. I saw how Ellie was glaring at Nao when we got to the training floor, and how Lily was shrinking back signaling that it was about her."

She sighed, "Rachel may be slipping in the connection, but like with Don and Lily it takes something drastic to break them. Even with those two in question, Don isn't willing to let her go and Lily feels that, is relying on that to help her come back. They're connection is weakened, but not breaking. Sister's lies are made with the intention of keeping Raphael safe, and he knows that. Maybe not consciously, but he knows. Unlike their past life that Ian explained where Kathrin didn't appear to care much, Raph is holding onto Rachel with every fiber of his being, despite what she's throwing at him. It's like she's creating tests for him to take, and he's passing each and every one of them."

Leo gently kissed her lips. It was simple, but breath-taking. "I'm glad, so…so glad that I'm lucky." He murmured to her. "That we aren't in that position, and I hope we never will be." He was talking about the couples and how he was so glad that Bria was trusting, faithful and loyal. Lily and Don were like that as well. "Thank you, my sweet. For listening to me," He gently kissed her again.

Brianna closed her eyes and kissed back deeply, to her satisfaction surprising him in the process. They hadn't kissed sense he had changed into a human, and this felt so right, so needed. Without them even trying, it seemed to grow.

He gently pulled away and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "We should get some sleep, my braveheart." He murmured to her, "Otherwise we won't have an energy doing what we need to do today." Without a warning he stood up and picked her up bridal style, making her squeak. He focused on auras and found an empty room for them to sleep in. He walked out of kitchen and opened the door to the bedroom, gently laying her on the mattress, before following her.

Bria smiled and kept her arms around him, always somehow touching him, "Leo…I love you. Honestly, I don't know what my life would be like if you weren't here with me." She kissed him softly, "Before, I thought you hadn't kissed me since your change because you were still unsure…" she admitted.

"No, braveheart, not unsure…" Leo murmured, "Just respectful." With that he kissed her deeply to show his love, and soon the morning was just a blur of pleasure and dreams.


	12. Trust

Trust 

Donatello sighed, the cool morning air chilling him slightly. He had tracked everywhere that he could, and still found no sign of the cat shape-shifter. Morning was rising, and the glow that once he thought was beautiful was just another rise. He wished he could find his girl, that he could persuade her to come home and not to do anything stupid. Maybe if Kimiko didn't want to tell them the method to the crowd, she would at least consider telling Lily. He knew that she would. Lily was her sister's cat. Like she was going to keep her sister's cat in the dark…

Well, that wasn't true. She kept Raphael in the dark, just so she could protect him. Didn't she realize that all of her protecting was hurting, or was she doing this because it was? He never understood why Raph needed to be protected; he was stronger than what she was giving credit for. Maybe Lynx would tell him, her being Rae's and Kimiko's dark side.

He rolled his eyes. If her dark side was so submissive, why couldn't Ciar? What would change him? What would work for him? Was he just so black-hearted that he was doomed to never change? So many questions, that he couldn't find answers too. He sat down on the roof, feeling how drained he was.

A clank alerted him that he wasn't alone. His eyes looked over behind his shoulder, prepared to attack whatever it was. Another clank and a sharp gasp told him that the person was trying to climb up, but the fire escape was in front of him. What was this person trying to climb on? He walked over to the edged to see a little girl pretty much rock climbing the wall, the clanking was the pipe she was standing on, she was trying to reach the next one. "Hey kid," He called down as he held out his Bo for her to grab, "Grab this and I'll pull you up."

The girl just blinked her big green eyes at him but did what he suggested, but ignored the hand that he was holding out to her. Instead, she kept using her feet to climb up. Once she got to the edge did she accept the hand and carefully swung her tiny legs over the edge and smiled at him. Don just stared, what was a little girl doing climbing on something so dangerous?

"You're sad." The girl said, her green eyes never moving from his face. "Why are you sad?"

He was taken aback. Was she a mind reader? Empathic? He didn't know her power at all, and made a thought to ask Ian or someone how old the child had to be to develop her powers. "I'm not really sad, just a bit put out."

"No, you're sad." The little girl gently walked over to him and tugged his leg, frowning. "You're crying…"

Was he?! He placed a hand on his cheek, but he didn't feel any dampness. He gave the girl a slight look. Empathic, "……Yeah, I guess so." He let his hand fall from his cheek.

"Did someone hurt you? The Class A or B leader can do something. They put stops to all meanies around!" The little girl was smiling.

"No, it's not that kind of hurt." Don was amused, this little girl reminded him of Mikey when he was younger. Used to think that his older brothers were so strong and invincible, "This is a heartbreak sort of hurt."

"What's heartbreak?" The girl blinked, confusion was swimming in her green eyes.

Donatello licked his lips, wondering how he should explain it to a little kid. "It's…when someone you love leaves you."

"That's not heartbreak silly!" The girl giggled, "That's abandonment."

A slight smile played at his lips, "Well, I wasn't exactly abandoned, more like I…I was sort of just told that my sweetheart didn't want to marry me."

"Oh…" The girl was silent. "What's a marry?"

"Well, it's actually called marriage. It's a ceremony joining two people together under the name of god and love." Don explained, he knew that could be explained easily.

"Oh, we have one of those, but we don't call it marriage." The girl grinned, "We call it Joining."

An eyebrow raised, it was interesting. "I see…what's different?"

The girl puckered her lips like she was going to kiss, but then smiled. "I don't know. What does a marriage look like?"

"I don't know." He smiled. It was true, he never seen a marriage and he didn't know how it worked. He would ask Rae or Matt, but the pang in his heart reminded him that the information would be worthless. Lily had given him back the ring, and left. There might not be a marriage, even though he would still hope that it would happen.

"You're sad again." The girl sounded upset. "What hurts?"

"I'm still thinking about the refusal." It wasn't much of a refusal, than it was that Lily didn't wish to impose on him about Ciar. It had disturbed him that she killed so many, but if they had just talked. Just talked, "So much could have been changed if I just made her talk to me…" He blinked when he felt arms around his neck, and realized that the little girl was hugging him. What really made him blush was when the little girl placed a kiss at his cheek.

"Feel better!" She commanded as if he would feel better automatically. "Hugs and kisses always make me feel better."

He smiled, "Thanks, kid."

"Not kid. Emily." Emily smiled.

"Don." He grinned. She was right, he felt a bit better. "Would your mother mind if you help me find my sweetheart, Lily?"

The girl shook her head, "As long as I stay within territory."

"Alright," He agreed and stood up gently letting the girl down, "Or would you rather be held?" He asked, unsure.

"I don't mind either way. Go on! We gotta find Princess Lily!"

He laughed.

Raphael yawned as he left the borrowed room he had slept in. It was about 2 or 3 now in the afternoon, and he saw he wasn't the only one just up. In the kitchen many had bed head and didn't care as they sipped their tea or coffee. There was laughing coming from a separate room as well as the sound of water, like from a hose. "Should I be concerned?" he asked raising an eyebrow at a yelp followed by a thud which was followed by barking laughter.

Gabriella laughed as she ran a hand through her extremely long damp hair. She was wearing a golden orange bath robe with a silver wrap, "No, Raphael, it's just our way of showering without having to wait for the private shower." She finished her few gulps of tea and then took off her robe revealing a silver once-one-piece swimsuit top and a black swimsuit skirt, "Now, if you excuse me," she draped it over a chair, "I still have suds in my hair so I'm gonna get Ellie to 'help' me finish getting them out." She grinned and then bounded out of the room

Raph opened his mouth to say something, but then sighed and shook his head, speechless.

Rachel sighed, it hadn't changed a bit. The thuds, screams, laughter, all were a part of the gang. Every abandon building was connected here, and for some reason, either everyone came here or everyone went to someone else's house. The leader's house was actually an honor for those that were invited by the higher class that had permission, others? The ones that lived, just saw it as another house. Another thud followed and she heard another shriek, "Dear lord, kill me now." She murmured softly as she came out of the living room. Her eyes went over to where Raphael was and she bit her lip.

Her and Matt had a 'girls-talk' last night and her friend only came up with one solution to her problem. However, it was dangerous. Well, dangerous in the sense of someone else got it. Her mother had been very, very strict on her about giving it to someone. If anyone read it, secrets, training, tricks and tips, all that could 'awaken' the ones that weren't meant to have the Sight, would indeed somehow get it.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Raphael, but it was a big issue.

So was hiding from him.

"Hello, love." She murmured as she went up to stand next to him.

Raph glanced up, "Hey," he smiled slightly as he poured his tea. "What's up? Actually, what I should ask is what are you going to do today? Rip up someone else's heart by not telling them something they need to know? Maybe another vision will pop up and you will refuse once again to tell us about it, or refuse to tell me? Or, how about another wonderful talk about how 'everything has a reason' or 'there are prices to be paid for every action made' or, my personal favorite, 'keeping you in the dark is the only way I can protect you'?"

He sipped his tea casually and then looked at it for a second. Pouring it back in the container he set the cup semi-gently on the table, "Ya know, a water fight sounds fun. I'm gonna see if Sam will loan me a pair of swim trunks so I can join." Raphael then walked off, ignoring Matt's and the rest's stares. He had said what had first popped into his mind which hadn't had a chance to sprout before.

"Rae-" Matt was just about to comfort her when she shook her head. She deserved it. She wondered how long it was going to take until Raphael snapped. Still, fingering where she was hiding the gift, she felt like it was the worse time to give it to him, but the only time she had. She quietly left the kitchen and followed her life-bonded over to where Sammy's room was. The door was wide open and the two boys were talking to each other, when Sam left to find something for Raphael to wear, she decided now she should try to get him to listen.

"You know, you're going to hanging around some shape-shifters that have no idea what decency is." Rachel said, she wasn't snappy, she was automatically warning him. "I get it, alright? About the hiding in the dark, and everything. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I know it's not enough."

"You're right, it's not," Raph growled, but it wasn't meant _to_ injure, it _was_ injured, "I don't need to be protected, Rachel! _I'm_ supposed to protect _you_, not the other way around! Keeping me, and not just me but the others, in the dark is worse than just telling us. I would rather face what's going to happen with an idea of what's to come rather than fighting blind! We gained three but lost two back at the HQ, and I hate the fact that one of the two taken was my little brother!" He hit his fist into the wall in anger, making a small hole.

Raph continued, "Though still different from us now, or even when we were all the same, he's the one who kept us all together. He and I fought, yes, but that's what I loved about him. He let me take my frustrations out on him, burn my energy on something little instead of something that would have fueled my anger…like Leo being the Fearless Leader."

He smiled ruefully and then leaned against the wall he punched and stared at the ceiling, "I don't want you to lose the connection, Rachel. I don't want us to put a rift in our relationship like Don and Lily…You have something you want to tell me, and I got what I wanted to vent off my chest, so spill it. What do you want?"

Even though she could still feel his left-over anger vibrate through the walls and she was sure through her own connection, she felt terrible. He was right that it was wrong of her to keep others in the dark, and that she got Mikey into trouble. Everything he said, was all the more reason. "I want you to have this." She took out a rectangle that was wrapped up in black silk. Her eyes were down on the floor and she was holding it towards him with both hands. Fireside was _very_ symbolic and she knew that the way that she was standing meant giving someone something very, very valuable. A treasure, "If my mother found out I'm giving this too you, no doubt I would be yelled at." She said, being honest. "But if this is what you want, then this you'll get."

Raph pushed away from the wall and walked over to her. "What does that last bit mean?" he asked as he took the wrapped up object. He waited for her answer as he unwound it.

"You don't want to be left out, you don't want me to protect you and you obviously don't want this relationship to fall to ruins. I don't either. I mean…" She broke off, feeling very, very foolish. "I don't know what I was trying to protect you from, at first I thought it was my past, but it didn't make sense. Then it clicked, I was…trying to do something stupid. I was trying to keep you away to protect myself." She grabbed her hair that was down and started combing it, "Bria's dad ran away and had me. My dad literally could care less of whom and what I am, and I didn't want that for ours. I didn't want to go through the same thing my mother did, and I just…failed. Matt nearly smacked me for being so stupid last night, and I admit…I would have deserved it." She bit her lip. "So that," She pointed at the unwrapped book, "Is proof."

Raphael stared at the book in his hands. He'd seen it once before up-close, and then other small times when she had been writing in it. "Rachel…" he honestly didn't know what to say in response. His mind was completely blank of words and thoughts. He opened it to a random page and scanned it, "Does this mean you trust me? That if not the others, if you have a vision that you'll at least tell me?" He closed it and looked at her, hopeful.

"Better than that," Rachel said, now came the hard part. "Not only will I tell you if I have a vision, but…I'll also tell you what's going on…instead of leaving you in the dark. That journal holds my dreams, wishes, problems, and make-shift solutions. It doesn't just hold visions. All I ask in return…is if you'll talk to me, too? That way it's not just one-sided?"

Raph wrapped the journal back up and then brought her into a deep and loving kiss. One filled with relief, love, and gratitude. "Yes, I'll talk to you. Anything and everything," he promised.

Rachel smiled; she was just about to bring him for another kiss when Sam threw two bathing suits at them. "Unless you two are going to have some fun on your own," He said amusement sparkling in his eyes. "And getting into your own private shower, I would suggest wearing those. If the boys or the girls saw you two naked one would have to wonder what the single ladies and gentleman would do."

"Ellie no doubt would try to pounce on you." Rachel murmured looking over at Raphael, up and down. No doubt the dog-shifter would. With the way Raphael was built, all the girls would be fainting or blushing…naked on the other hand. She smacked her cheek to get away from her thoughts a dark blush crept up to her cheeks and Sammy roared with laughter. She glared at him heatedly, wishing she had a pillow or something to hit him with. "Shut up Fire-starter!"

"I'm enjoying the fire in your cheeks." Sammy smirked, "It's almost as dark as blood."

"Uh…hello? Blushing equals increased blood to the cheeks. Don can explain it better if you want the Scientifics." Rachel said, however smiled.

"You two can change in my room, no doubt you two already seen each other in full glory. I will be outside, you know where, Rae, so no problems." Sammy disappeared with only the hint of smoke.

"Well, then, I'll just have to watch my back," Raph grinned and started to change, "We should see if Leo and Bria are up yet. Maybe they'll join us."

Rachel quickly dragged him inside Sam's room and shut the door, blushing hotly. Not to mention he kept going, so she quickly went to the farthest side of the room, her cheeks darkening in color. "Yeah…we should." Her voice was at a high octave from surprise. "A warning would be nice before you strip-tease." She told him as she started changing as well.

Raphael laughed heartily but complied to her request. "I love you," he said simply after they were done.

She smiled and went up to him and kissed him deeply, pouring all her love and trust in that kiss. "I love you, too." She murmured softly. "I love you, too."


	13. Faith

Faith 

Don sighed, they searched for hours and hours looking for something, some sign that Lily was around. The little girl; Emily, didn't seem to mind that they were going around in circles. They both searched hard, and they both still couldn't find a trace of his love. Maybe she was out of the territory? Maybe she was somewhere that Don would have to leave Emily and his family behind to follow? He didn't know, but he didn't like the second option. He became fond of the girl, even though she was quite random and she made up stories under her breath to keep them moving, he didn't want to part with her.

"Do you guys go to school?" A random question, but it was better than silence.

"We have school." Emily nodded. "Class C teaches us."

"Ah, so you train your powers and your smarts here?" Don asked.

"Yep!" Emily smiled, "Everything!"

Don smiled, so Ian didn't train the younger children, someone else did it for him. He must just train the warriors he hand selected or something. He would have to ask Rae and Matt since they were trained by him. Then he frowned, he forgot that tonight he would have to fight! Or well, not fight, but train. He would have to be there, but Lily was still out there!

Emily sensed his thoughts, because she gripped his pant leg. "Let's find Princess Lily first, and then we can worry about your other owie."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly when something was caught from the corner of his eyes. It looked like two outlines of two people. He wondered if there was a fight, or if that was how Fireside Patrolled. He gently bent down to Emily's level and whispered, "Do you mind if I carry you just for a few seconds?"

"No! I like being carried." Emily replied. Since he was bent down she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up, adjusting her to his hip.

"Don't scream." He whispered before he started hopping from roof-top to roof-top to see what the outlines were.

"You should get out of here, Tyler. I realize you've been sent to get Bria, but she and the rest of us have our own problems," Lily's harsh voice said.

"Don't boss me around, cat-woman. I can see, clearly, that you've got some kinks to work out in your system, but what's that gotta do with Brianna and what she does?" Tyler asked folding his arms.

"More than you know," Lily answered and mirrored his actions. "I don't want to fight you, but you're on the wrong territory. There are plenty here who would rip you to shreds and then ask questions…You're at least semi-lucky that you've caught me here. My mood isn't the greatest, and I was headed toward the borderline when I saw you."

"Well, aren't I special?" Tyler rolled his eyes, "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"None of your business and you said it yourself. I have 'kinks' to work out," Lily hissed. In fact, it wasn't far from the truth. Not only was the dark kink a major problem, especially since he was getting impatient, she was trying to avoid Donatello who she felt was hot on her trail, yet she wanted him to find her, stop her before she reached the edge.

"That one specific kink won't last much longer in you, Lily, so focus on the other problem." Tyler advised, "Go back before you can't turn around. Reaching the boarder will be a big mistake, and getting passed it will be unchangeable."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "What would you know?"

"I've learned some things," With that Tyler snapped his fingers and appeared to dissolve into the wind and disappear.

"Obviously," Lily huffed and started down the alley again.

As she walked, the aura in the alley seemed to darken hideously, and then a ghostly stream of fog swirled in. She turned around sharply and her fur darkened to black so she blended with the shadows as she got ready to attack whatever or whoever approached if they posed a threat. If it was to talk, then she'd listen, however.

"Yes, reaching the boarder would be a very bad thing, now wouldn't it?" an evil hiss asked daringly

Lily's eyes widened, "Karai? How'd you find me? How'd you come across this territory?"

----

Donatello was about to run to Lily's side when Emily gently tapped him, reminding him that he had a child in his arms. It would be foolish to even consider bringing a five or six year old into the fight. Her eyes were wide, "She's not one of us. She's one of them, isn't she?"

"The ones that attacked you yesterday? Yes." Don replied softly, not bringing any attention to him.

"We have to tell Class A!"

"I'm sure Rae would have had a vision by now if something bad was going to happen." Don knew that, but he wasn't sure that she would say.

Emily seemed to be assured, "The Seer's back then, that's good."

---

Karai sneered at Lily's question. "That's a silly inquiry to ask, but since you asked, I shall answer. We are the Foot, ninjas of the night. We can follow anywhere we please as long as it's within the shadows."

---

"Damien wouldn't be too happy with that, he'd have to start using his shadows again." Emily whispered to Don, "He's also a Class A."

"How many are in Class A that live with Ian?" Donatello asked, wondering if he met them while running across rooftops or if any of his siblings or friends knew them. He was sure Rae could name everything if she tried.

"Ten." Emily said softly. "Damien keeps to himself. He's shy."

---

Lily growled as Karai stepped closer to about 4 feet away, "Come any closer then where you stand and I'll slit your throat," she hissed but her fur's blackness faded so she was calico again. Ciar seemed interested in Karai, so she didn't back up, "What do you want with me, Karai?"

"Your fighting style was different." Karai said, "I just came to investigate what it was about. My ninjas overheard an argument and told me that you have a shapeshifter inside a shapeshifter. Curiosity struck, and I decided to find out for myself. If there was a way to get that power, and you taught us, or at least showed us, we could end the turtles and the Fireside. They've been around long enough."

---

"That's true." Emily murmured. "Ian's leader and has yet to pick his successor. He might never."

"Ian's a Vamp." Don said, blinking.

"Even Vamps, can get tired of life." She nuzzled his neck and kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

---

"I'd never help you, Karai. I may have run away from them, but I am still loyal and would never intentionally betray them. One of them I still love despite it all," Lily told her. "If you wanted my help, you can forget it."

Karai hissed and drew her sword, the ringing sound of it made Emily gasp and hid her face into his shoulder gripping tighter. She attacked Lily and she dodged. Ciar watched, using Lily's eyes, amused. Her gracefulness, her need, her ambitions, she wasn't afraid to kill or die for them. The style was swift and he knew that with the sword she was wielding it could cause more pain than the claws he had, the claws of a gentle disgusting in-love cat. No, Karai's skill was swift, like a dance played to a tune. Depending on the beat of the opponent, was the speed of the fight. Ciar found it so entrancing, and he longed to be her, to be with her…

He knew that she was unloved, when Lily touched her arm to dodge and attack, he could sense misunderstanding and unloved. That was good; he could use that to his advantage. Just how…then it clicked. Brianna and Gabri just had to lock eyes, and now was the perfect chance to lock eyes with the woman.

Lily spun and swirled around to avoid a swipe of Karai's katana, but the tip still caught her. She winced as it caught her off guard and dug deeper into her side. She fell to the ground and turned around swiftly, putting up her arm to protect her face, but then her eyes widened when they locked with Karai's. Her breath caught in a strangled gasp, and felt a large amount of dark ki come from deep inside her. What was left of her breath turned into a scream at the enormous amount on pain, but it was choked off as it exited her body.

Free at last. Ciar forced himself away and out of the former's owner body and carefully entered Karai's mind. All misguided thoughts and memories; she would be an easy puppet to use. _'__Good day.' _He thought to himself, enormously happy with the outcome. However, Lily looked very scared indeed. She knew and he knew that he was going to use Karai.

Karai was going to be one hell of a formidable foe. Yet, Ciar didn't feel a need to hunt. He wanted to get to know his new owner, and see what made her tick, what made her follow, just like he did with Lily.

Lily watched Karai closely. The woman has just frozen in place mostly out of surprise, but then a smirk formed and she sheathed her sword. "K-Karai?" she asked uncertain.

"Arigato, dear Lily," Karai bowed respectfully, "I have no need to be here now. I have what I came for." She turned swiftly, her cloak swirling around her in a corrupt magic that made her disappear.

Lily let her body go limp and rested her body against the cold pavement. The sky let down a small drizzle "The heavens are crying…" she murmured, since when Karai's fog lifted she saw no clouds. This she took as a sign of worse things to come. Why was it not heavy rain? Her silent question was answered when the sprinkle stopped and a bright light hit her. Reflexively she shielded her eyes, and rolled on her side as the rays stung, but not as much as they had over the weeks Ciar had been inside her. She hadn't realized how much she missed the sun, its warmth, and its soothing embrace on her body. Her hand went to her side where the gash had been, but now it was just a small cut, and after a minute had passed it was completely healed. Had she been forgiven for her wrong doings? Was this a sign that she would be able to return to her home and family, and they would accept her back?

She surly hoped so.

Donatello and Emily ran over to her side, even though Emily got there first, Don was the one to speak, "Lily?!" He asked, uncertain if she would listen to him, "Ciar went to Karai, didn't he?"

"Who's that?" Emily piped up.

"A bad person," Don said, "A dark side."

Her attention went away from the subject, "You're a cat!" She said, reaching up to start playing with Lily's ears. "You didn't tell me that Princess Lily was a cat, silly Donny!"

"Didn't he?" Lily said as she tensed when the little girl touched her, but then felt her body relax and lean into her touch as her Neko ears were rubbed. "Princess Lily?" she asked as her throat vibrated s she purred. Had she really isolated herself this much?

Donatello laughed and said, "Don't ask me." He told her, as he watched the little girl giggle at the twitching ears Lily was doing, gently petting them and rubbing them in awe. "She just called you that after I explained that I wanted to find you."

Emily started singing, "You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes."

Don blinked, before smiling. The part of the lyrics did suit this cause. He pulled out the ring Lily tossed away and looked at her as he handed it back, "Will you reconsider?" He pleaded, "And spend forever with me?"

Lily gently pushed he girl away and took the ring. She put it on without hesitation, feeling relief at having it back where it belonged, meaning she could go and be with who she belonged to. "Longer than forever," she swore yet again and stood. She searched Don's chocolate eyes before she took a step and stole a kiss filled with relief, happiness, and all the love she could pour into it. Without Ciar, it certainly did feel extremely different. It felt pure, and even more right. She felt the ring glow warm, but ignored it as she clung her arms around Don's neck feeling safe and secure in his tight grasp. "Never let go…never let me leave your side again…" she pleaded as they parted only a quarter of an inch to catch their breath.

"I never let you go, my flower." He murmured to her, breathing in her scent that made her what she was. Intoxicating as hell, but he restrained himself so he could finish what he was saying. "I always had faith that you would return. Just as I will always follow you, no matter how far you go…"

Lily glanced at her ring which had turned hot and then cold again. It had completely changed from silver to gold, and the stone was no longer diamond, but white opal. She smiled and breathed in Donatello's scent as he did her, and gave him butterfly kisses, "A-ri-ga-to," she whispered hotly against his lips, "You are everything I could've asked for in a Mate," she murmured and then they locked lips yet again.

Emily forgotten, they wouldn't have to worry about her. As soon as she had seen that they were alright and happy again, she had disappeared much like Tyler had. Guardian Angel was her nickname, and they would hopefully see her more often than not.


	14. Uncertainty

Uncertainty 

Night three of their capture, Nao finally woke up. Her body was sore, and she was exhausted even though she had spent the second whole day of capture asleep. She now focused on getting the weapons out of her body from her torture session. _'I hate being so weak…'_ she thought with a growl as she pulled the last kunai from out of her leg. Her wound's healed quickly, but the scars from her past just went back to being scars. She wondered how she had healed, the reason not registering in her mind. The hybrid looked around at her surroundings.

She was in a cell, 10ft by 10ft, and it looked so much like her past that it was the reason why her memories weren't returning as quickly even after the normal five minutes. Nao had been lying in fresh pool of blood, with dried blood all around her in layers. Someone besides her had been bleeding, had their blood flow stopped, and then restarted as they made a wrong move or were beaten.

'_Who?'_ Nao wondered and looked further, with a better vision then what she had the day before. The stuff they had sprayed into her eyes had lasted longer than expected.

A groan alerted her and she turned to see an orange-masked turtle chained to the wall. "Angelo!" Nao cried and stood swiftly. Her hands and magic easily undid the chains and she cradled the turtle in her arms, "Mikey…" she whispered. How he was still alive was beyond her. He was a pale, pale green now, not the vibrant dark teal green his turtle skin usually was. The gash on his chest was horrid-looking and seemed to be infected. Her hands traveled along his body to try and heal his wounds, but only the bleeding stopped and the infection disappeared. The slice in his plastron refused to heal.

"Oh, Mikey, choudai," Nao pleaded with hot tears in her eyes. They made travel marks on her cheeks and then dripped onto the usually hyper and rambunctious turtle that now was broken, beaten, battered and bruised.

He hurt. He hurt everywhere. The Foot ninja really didn't seem to care if he was alright or not. Trying to get information about the whereabouts of his brothers and friends… He knew that Karai figured it out, she was a smart lady, and Mikey had a feeling that she went for a reason that could really, really be bad. He felt someone crying and knew exactly who it was.

Nao finally woke up.

He opened his eyes, pain blurring out the solidness and made everything look like liquid. He couldn't keep them open for a while, the light made his head pound and his stomach turned. "Glad you're a-awake." He murmured. "I didn't mean for you to get captured, too." He knew Rae had a vision of him. She told him and warned him. The hint was just a reminder. He knew Nao had been told too. He suspected she kept her mouth shut around his brothers, since Rae told Mikey and Nao that it was their chance……

Stupid girl… Michelangelo knew he shouldn't think of her like that, but…he chuckled weakly, the blood from his lungs hurt. He suspected he got a few broken bones and ribs. God it hurt, it hurt so much, but this pain wasn't like what Nao should be feeling, if she wasn't healed. If she was, then the pain she had gone through would be an easier statement to make. "But, I guess that's just what Fate wanted right? You talk about it a lot. We've been here for three nights. I don't think my siblings are going to be looking for us for a while……I don't think they know where we are…I think Rae and Bria know……or at least Rae…she has the visions thing." He was blabbering now. He wanted to block out the pain and talking helped. It helped a lot. It kept his mind away from how many bruises he had, and how many wounds that were or might be infected.

Nao hugged Mikey tighter, and her head turned toward the cell door. In the corner right across from her, was her bag and katana. She had everything, but that didn't surprise her. The Foot didn't care about her or if she escaped; they just wanted her orange-clad love. She remembered what she put in that bag, oh did she remember well. It made her think of what she had watched happen to each and every one of the other brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo respectfully in that order.

Was it really fair to her to keep the remaining brother like this when she was so capable of helping him that same way? She may be weak, but she'd been through worse and had plenty of inner energy to keep her going. Nao bit her lip and as she thought she rubbed her fingers along the vein she would need to make the transformation. Why was she so afraid? If she didn't do it Mikey would die, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself or the trio back in their safe zone. More tears flowed over as she battled with the decision.

Why was she so frightened?

"I remember when April got kidnapped. Casey came to us and told she wasn't answering, and Donny couldn't get answer on the computer. We got a phone call from this chick Azami…Leo was so mad. She called us and told us she wouldn't harm April until we got there. He made her swear on his honor and we left. She took down all the barriers so we could find her, and wanted our blood. I don't know what the experiment was, I still don't. I think I missed it, or something. But she got it from us after a fight. We really wanted April back…we haven't seen or heard from her since."

He was cold, tired, he wanted to sleep, but he knew it was dangerous. He shuddered; the loss of blood was getting to him faster. He needed to calm down, even breathing. Stay awake and alert. The Foot ninja might come back and he knew that the wounds would just reopen. "I also remember when we first met Rae and Bria. Bria came down and told Hun off. There wasn't a fight or anything, just a talking to. Rae just stayed on the balcony, not wanting to be in it. When they were gone and she told us her name, Rae wanted to go home…wherever home was for them. Raph called to her and told her to come down."

Mikey paused in the memory, "She wasn't very graceful, but I sensed something. I knew she could fight, I knew she wasn't as gentle as she let everyone believe, but I knew that she was the kindest girl I knew. When I told them my idea of letting them stay…I remember her falling. Rae tripped, I think on purpose." He snickered.

"Bria hit Leo. Well, she pretty much was training with Leo and they went all out on each other and she accidentally hit him where the wound was. She felt terrible." Mikey shuddered, feeling colder. "Bria doesn't talk about her hometown much, at least she didn't mention much to me. Leo and she usually spend all day training and meditating. They were always together and always doing something together. I'm sure they talked a lot. They brought me into conversations as well as Donny and Raph. Not much Don, but Raph."

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the dizziness. "I remember when I asked Rae about her drawl. She was really, really homesick and she told me about her home." He smiled, "She really, really missed the country and told me everything she knew about it. She had an accent I didn't notice before. The next day she hid the accent, and didn't mention it again. I also remember the time when Raph told me that he was thinking that he was starting to fall for Rae but he thought it was just…you know…a fling. A fleeting feeling…Three months later, Rae says the same thing. I remember when Lily was crying and was telling me that she thought she loved Don, but she forbade me to tell it and then Don asks me what a 'crush' was…he has an IQ of 637 but the poor guy didn't know what a 'crush' was?" He stopped and started coughing.

Michelangelo closed his eyes and breathed shallowly, "Lily and Don are a good pairing because they both have good heads. They're both smart, and Lily can get him to sleep. Rae only had to help her once, and Don swore that if she helped again he would hurt her. You should have seen Raph when he said that. He got really upset. Rae and Raph…They fight a lot, I know, but Rae has many secrets and many stories untold. The Informers, how they started, how she met Ian and Fireside. Raph…he tries, but I think he doesn't get it. I asked Rae once about what she saw in dates and love, and she said even though she was hopeless romantic; she doesn't know how to respond. Easily intimidated and she plays dumb and tough, because she's scared. I mean, I'd be scared too, if I were her. She loved Matt but he broke it off telling her he was gay, and she loved her father but he didn't want her because of what he considered her to be."

He paused, "Raph loves her and Rae loves him, too. They'd make a good couple if they just sat down and talk. Leo and Bria, they're mirrors, reflections. They're both the same person. They loved each other, and I knew it. I knew the minute their eyes locked that night when they first met. But……what about us? You're laid back, easy to talk to, and smart. I don't know if your personality collides with mine or what, but I want to know. What about us? Are we mirrors? You scared of me love you because someone in your past hurt you enough to make you skeptic? Or are we like Don and Lily…our personalities are just…almost the same, but not like mirrors?"

Nao paused in her movements and her hands warmed with her healing touch. If she didn't have this ability, Michelangelo would have passed out, but since his wounds wouldn't heal this way, at least she could keep him awake. She shook as she thought about the answer to his question. "There's always been a piece of my past that I never knew about, Angelo," she said softly, "From before I was five. Halfway to the age of six was when my life began. I was a happy child, like you are." Her eyes unfocused as she searched and relived it in her mind's eye, "I annoyed others with my hyper and bubbly personality, and my laugh used to be extremely loud and rambunctious; people could always tell it was me. I laughed at almost everything.

"Then I turned ten and my best friend, Kimiko, and I hung out more than we had been. We went places often late at night, and went on little one week survival trips across the country. As I tuned into my already spiritual side, I began to quiet. Others started picking on me more…or, well, I started noticing it is what I should say. It irritated me at first, and I just shrugged it off for a year. Going back to school after a close friend betrayed me over summer break; their words stung and cut deeper each time."

"I lost my spiritual connection." Nao sighed and took a tiny break before beginning again. "They started pretending that if I touched them they were diseased. 'Ew,' 'Get away from me,' 'Don't touch me'. Then even their actions or simple glances would pound into me. I became hard, and cold. I snapped at everyone…only Kimiko had entry through my walls and barriers."

"Then even my friends and acquaintances started ignoring me, and I was left out more and more. The disappearances of Ryuu, Atsushi, Daisuke and the others happened. There was never a report on any of it. It was as if they all knew what was going on.

"I forgot how to laugh." Nao closed her eyes, "I lost Kimiko not too long after, and that made me forget who I was. Then a year and a half ago, Azami took over after Karai had been gone for so long. I was allowed to do what I pleased, just as long I didn't take any longer than three days. I started finding my identity again as I traveled along the country side like I had done over and over with Kimi. I carved my flute, and then started wearing my Foot symbol upside down in the Dragon's Talons sign."

Nao smiled softly, "Then the most amazing thing happened. I was captured and taken to the abandoned TGRI building. The blood from your brothers and Lily was mixed with the ooze, and then transferred into me, making me a Hybrid. I was able to heal, courtesy of Donatello, got the ability to tap into my ki arigato to Leonardo, and then also able to turn into the wind, all to Lily. Last but not least, I was able to fight longer and harder, with more passion, speed, and vigor thanks to Raphael."

Nao gripped Michelangelo's hand, "I defeated and took down the Foot in Japan, and then came here last year in early November. I met you then, Angelo, and my life brightened exponentially. I had giggled before because of Ryuu's antics, but you made me able to find laughter and light again. I have yet to truly laugh, like I used to, but I will find it soon. So long as you stay with me," she added urgently as he coughed hard.

"I guess we're opposites, but not ridiculously so," Nao answered his question, finally able to bypass her 'a cat never gives a straight answer' quirk. "You're light, I'm night. You laugh freely and even during battle you goof around, make it fun, and I've seen through their memories that that's how you keep your brother's going. They hide the fact that you are the actual heart and spirit of the team. Raphael's the fist and power, Donatello is the planer and peacemaker, and Leonardo is the enlightenment, the leader. They all protect you, Angelo. I've been on my own since the beginning. I don't know what solid families like that is. You do."

"It gets tiring, being the one always protected." Mikey said softly, regrettably. "It also gets tiring that they don't seem to have faith in me. I mean, yeah, okay I can fight, I keep them together, that's good and great and everything, but……do they know me?" He looked at Nao and shook his head, "You and Rae are the only ones that can see through and know that I'm hurting when I'm cheerful. None of them know. I can't let them know."

He sighed, "They don't see how lonely it is, being the one different. I envy Matt sometimes and I know she gets hurt a lot. I'm sure she hears things about what she is and it hurts. The snide remarks and everything like that. Yet, she doesn't do anything. She likes…no she loves being different. I can't stand it!" He started coughing when he accidentally made his voice go higher than it usually went.

Nao closed her eyes as the words sunk in. She felt something trying to connect to her, tell her something, something secret but soothing. It was telling her not to be afraid. She bit her lip as she gripped Michelangelo to support him, "Do you…want me to…change you, Mikey?" she asked, her throat tight with emotion.

Mikey blinked at the emotion, and frowned. "Not if it's too dangerous……but I'm sure I'm going to need blood anyway, the ninja are going to come back I'm sure…and torture us again…or well me." He sighed. "Yes, I want you to change me. Please?"

Nao's chest felt tight and she closed her eyes. "If it is your desire, then I will do it," she told him. She gently set him down on the cell floor and then took off her cloak. She bunched it and put it under his head as a pillow and then shifted to be next to him, "You've seen it done, so you know it'll be painful, right?" she asked seriously as she lengthened a nail and held it against his arm.

Mikey just gave her a soft smile, "It's not as painful as it looks. I asked Raph, Don, and Leo. They all said the same thing…well I had to ask Rae and she was the only one that said that she was in pain. Leo said he didn't feel anything and Don told me that he only felt a small pinch."

Nao smiled back weakly, "They were all unconscious," she pointed out and bit her lip but yet still did nothing, "I'm afraid…to hurt you…" she admitted softly.

He shook his head, "Here's a quote I need to throw back in Rae's face when I get a chance." He told her seriously. "Pain is only an excuse to get away from something you don't like such as love or confrontation." He shook his head again, "I'll be fine Nao, and we'll all be fine. We just should hurry before the ninja come back."

"Alright…" Nao sighed shakily. There was more to it, but decided to keep it to herself. Mikey had given her life back to her, and if this went badly and her Hybrid blood didn't mix well with his, and she lost him, she wouldn't know what to do. If she lost him, she would lose herself in the process. Shaking her head of her depressing thoughts, she swiftly cut his wrist and then hers without another word. She then grabbed his hand and pressed their arms together before her vein closed.


	15. Memories

Memories

Mikey bit his lip; he didn't really know what to say to pass away time. The feeling of the blood entering and leaving was both pleasurable and a bit freaky. He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the wall, wondering what he should say, what he could say. "Can you tell me more about you and Kimi?" He asked, wondering if that was the wrong thing to ask for.

There was no answer. Nao's hand loosened, but they stayed connected. She had been the one to pass out instead of him.

He blinked in surprise when he saw a moving picture that looked like it was movies gently play across his mind. A young beautiful Nao, dressed in casual Japanese attire, was standing at knife point by a young girl with her black hair pulled up genie style, her brown eyes shocked. He supposed this was how Kimi and Nao first met. The pictured changed rapidly to the school scene she had just talked about.

How the teachers shut the doors, pretended to call her late, never noticed her, never cared. He watched as Kimi was looking furious, and saw her finally snap. Her temper was as bad as Raph's, he noticed with a slight smile. It touched Nao deeply. Then the movie switched sides to when they met Atsushi and Daisuke.

Daisuke and Atsushi were literally run into by the two girls that were running away from some of the students that decided to attack. The boys said something to the two girls and all four they attacked back, throwing whatever they could grab and pushing the lines of offense back. They all high-five each other, laughing and feeling braver… He could feel that sense of accomplishment swell in his own heart.

The scene switched to when the two were captured. How Nao and Kimi tried their damn hardest to get them back, only to have Kimiko wounded, a large wound that went from her chest down to her left leg and cut at the knee. Nao wasn't fairing well either, but the woman that was tending to them, looked exactly like what Kimi looked like. This had to be the young girl's mother.

Then the scene switched to when Nao first met Ryuu, who actually had the nerve to pickpocket her and run. He watched as Nao chased him down and tackled him down to the ground, both were fighting and Kimiko took a bucket and dumped what he thought might be either sake or water, he couldn't tell. What he could tell was that neither of them was pleased at her way of breaking up the fight.

The movie gently slides in a new scene to when Ryuu was captured. Kimiko was the one that looked like she was the most heartbroken, and once again got herself wounded, again the knee wound that she had from the previous fight was reopened. Mikey knew that with her knee so badly damaged it was suicide to even try to run on it. It looked terrible, but the woman tending seem to become colder to Nao.

…More distant…

If the memories had music, the Jaws theme song or even a nice sad piano tune would fit. Nao was working on a handmade crafts and the door flung open. Kimiko, looking like hell, was shouting something to her friend. They packed as much as they could and they ran. Mikey could see that Kimiko was limping, but Nao wasn't noticing. She didn't know that Kimi wasn't able to use that leg for much anymore. He watched them run down the hill when Kimiko tripped and fell down. Nao was screaming. He knew she was telling her to get up. She tried but the Elite shot her, arrows embedded her back, hitting her neck, and the middle of her back. She was dead before she even touched the ground.

He watched, devastated as Nao ran to her sister, pleading them not to kill her. She was in such a state of grief that he knew it didn't occur to her until much, much later that her only best-friend, the woman that stayed wither and fought next to her, was gone for the time being.

Mikey wanted to do something, to help, when he saw the Elite take her into capture. He watched in sadness as she was tortured, hit, and trained without food or water unless given. It amazed him greatly that she was still going on strong. He knew that if Nao didn't know her sister was still alive (technically still dead) this war would have been finished much more sooner. Much more quicker too. All revenge for her sister, and for her honor.

He had to smile when he saw her rejoice in finding Daisuke, Ryuu, and Atsushi and watched crestfallen as Nao cried, telling them that their strong spirited woman was gone. Ryuu was the only boy in the group that actually cried. He was surprised. Ryuu had to be close to Kimi, but how close was close? He didn't want to know, the relationship was already complicated enough. He watched as Nao started going against the Foot behind their backs. Gathering people without being realized… He watched as she made her escape.

He watched the training, the sadness, the longing, the feeling of never going to be the same until he saw the memory of when Raphael was attacked. He remembered this part as clear as day, and now he actually saw that she told Donnie the truth. She never ever pulled the weapon on Raph, she was taking it out. The memory was right there and he felt triumph. However, what surprised him was when he saw a woman that oddly looked like Rae, on the motorcycle throwing a rock at Nao's head that was in the tree. He just smiled sadly. The memories were now to the recent events.

He watched as the memories faded away, they were all that she had of Kimi, or at least the ones she was fond of. He was just about to ask about Ryuu when the memories came back, starting from when Kimiko threw the sake at the two of them. He watched as Nao taught Ryuu how to fight and how he somehow managed to hit himself with every moment made.

He had to smile when he saw Ryuu push an umbrella at her during a rainstorm and how she immediately ran away because she didn't know how to respond, but used the umbrella anyway, Ryuu laughing from behind her. He watched as the two fought and raced each other.

Another memory was when she found Ryuu at the Foot, covered in bruises and a few cuts, and how badly she felt. He watched as Ryuu started to annoy Daisuke and Nao had to be the one to break it up.

There weren't very many memories of him. He supposed Kimiko or Rae would have the most since Ryuu was more attached to her than anyone.

Daisuke was the next but from what he found out, there was more of him with his friend Atsushi than anyone. Jointed to the hip, he presumed that they were brothers or maybe close childhood friends. He watched as they tried to teach Nao how to use a sword and how hard it was for her since the sword they gave her was heavy. He watched as it was Daisuke that gave her the Bo and taught her the movements flowing like a dance. Atsushi was practicing swordplay in the background alongside Kimi, all four of them seemed to know how to dance and fight with their weapons. Mikey never understood why Leo called fighting a dance, but now he could see. It was so breathtaking he could faint.

He watched as Daisuke tried to comfort her, but she ran away as well. But instead of not coming back to like she did to Ryuu, she came back and apologized. Possibly explaining that being around men scared her.

The memories faded to when she found him back at the Foot. He looked much stronger than he was when they first met, and he twirled his staff with expertise; never hitting her while they caught up with one another. Atsushi was pushed away before he could hug her, making the ninja laugh.

When Mikey requested the memories for Atsushi, he was shocked that there were more memories of him alone than there was with him and his brother. He supposed that every memory that Daisuke and Nao shared was when Atsushi seemed to be around. He was the only one that Nao allowed to hug, even though it was for a brief few minutes, and was the only one that she could come to for advice about whatever.

He taught her how to punch correctly and different tricks to use with a Bo. Even though his main weapon was a sword, he knew the Bo's weakness and pointed it out to her. Making her know how to guard it and use it to her advantage.

Atsushi also showed her how to use her ki to heal. He seemed to be from a family that used ki to heal anyway. He showed her different methods, and different ideas. She edited, added, and threw away things she didn't agree with. It was a no wonder that she knew a lot.

Michelangelo watched a memory of when Atsushi came to her door, bloody and bruised and he could tell that Nao was scolding him all the while she was healing him. He only took amusement out of her sentences and laughed.

Nao said she didn't know what a solid family was like, and here he was watching exactly what a family was like. Neither of the three that protected Nao went up against her, instead fought against the ones that meant to do her harm, with or without her knowledge. He could feel the loyalty from all five of them. Ryuu obviously was the criminal, but he also was the one that was cleaned. He didn't know if Kimiko was from a family that could fight or a family that was spiritual, but he could tell that she was like Donnie. She used her mind instead of her fists, but her temper was like Raph's. Short and fast.

Atsushi was the laughter, the dreamer, and the believer in the group. Always praising, always giving out things that could help. Then there was Daisuke. He didn't know what he's role in the 'family' was but it was obvious that he was very important just like the previous three.

Her family had to be more solid than his. Her dead sister Soul-Jumped just to fight by her side again, Ryuu, Atsushi, and Daisuke were still betraying the foot and risking their lives for her. If that was a family, he didn't know what to call it.

There was NO doubt that there was loyalty.

Then Nao's memories turned to him with out waning. Showing him what she had told him before, but with more examples. These memories seemed to brighten with each one. The ones from the past had been so dark and a bit blurred, but these were clear as crystal. It showed the video game days, the mock fights among him and Raphael, the refereeing, the fun and laughter. There were things in there, thoughts and facts that he hadn't known about or realized before.

Mikey didn't realize how much he meant to Nao. She loved him. She loved the way he made everyone happy, annoyed Raph, she liked how he could keep Rae from getting too angry with his brothers when they annoyed her (even though that was getting harder and harder to do), but most of all because he was him. Mikey was Mikey. She loved him in so many ways; it was so hard to keep a list. She loved his smile, his dreams, not to mention his artwork. She loved him…and she kept it away.

She didn't want him to know, and she was scared to let him know. Even though he loved her too… He loved her so much, he begged for the change not just because he was lonely with his brothers, but because he was getting tired of fantasizing.

The thoughts died at that and Nao's memories as well as thoughts faded. He was about to ask, about to see more, but he stopped when he realized something was different. Something changed.

Mikey looked down at himself and immediately smacked his cheek. Nothing changed. He held up his hand that wasn't tied to the transfusion and stared. Five fingers and his flesh wasn't green. Instead it was a milky tan color. Something Brianna would say it could look like Edward Cullen's. He stared and blinked before looking over at Nao who was still unconscious. He knew he was going to have to get clothes and the transfer was finished, so he could break their arms apart……carefully. Carefully and hope that he wouldn't bleed to death in the process. He took her arm in a firm grasp and bit his lip.

Michelangelo pinched the arties that were connected with each other until they snapped, since he didn't have anything sharp. Surprisingly both wounds healed. His own and Nao's, _'I guess I got Nao's healing power. Sweet!'_ He thought to himself before going over to the bag, getting a nagging feeling that there were some clothes in there. When he found what he was looking for he whistled, _'Mine's the coolest than my brother's that's a fact.'_ Orange like Naruto but not so bright that it would warn the enemy of his coming. It was a nice autumn orange shirt sort of like what Raphael had, but he also had shorts that could zip up to pants and they were NOT baggy. Instead it clung to him just right, making no sound.

He carefully looked around the room, and then looked over at Nao. If he picked up one of her traits in healing, was there a chance he picked up a trait about the wind? Even if it got them to the next floor, he'd be happy.

"They'd catch us the moment the alarm went off. It's set to sense the smallest of movements out of this cell," Nao's soft voice said as she shifted and while lying on her back smiled up at him weakly, "You look handsome, Angelo. Too bad there aren't any mirrors around," she giggled lightly.

"Thanks, I'm sure Rae will gush excitedly," Mikey said rolling his eyes. "How do we get out then? Clones? That'd work." He bit his lip, "Either that or we wait for my bros."

"We wait for the ninja...that or the Elite," Nao answered sitting up. Her eyes didn't move from him, and when he moved just right and his eyes caught the light, she gasped excitedly. "You got my cat blood, that's for sure," she murmured happily. She stood, "You're movements are magnificent, and you're eyes...they're the brightest sky blue and they have that unique pupil of the cat."

He blinked, "Wow, I guess that makes me half human then." He chuckled slightly and sat down, "I think we can survive one more night…I hope…I know that if we were overcome once, we're going to be overcome again. I think I'd have some difficulty with the nunchuku……which I don't have." He groaned, rubbing his forehead before glancing at her, "Cat blood and brilliant eyes, Werecat. Roar!" He gently grabbed her sides tickling her slightly out of boredom.

Nao attempted to hold her laughter in, but as he hit the right places she burst out laughing hysterically, "M-Mik-ey! S-Stop!" she tried but to no avail. She felt her spirit lift and brighten as she laughed harder.

He stopped only to lean in and place a gentle yet barely there kiss. He pulled away quickly to see what her reaction to it was.

Nao's laughter stopped abruptly and she breathed in deep as his scent assaulted her senses. Her body followed subconsciously and she caught him. He knew her secrets now, she no longer had to hide, and she knew he had wanted this with all his heart. Those little disappointed sighs and longing looks she had not missed throughout this whole time.

He blinked when she caught his mouth again, and closed his eyes as he pressed harder, tighter. He loved her and he had the chance to touch her, to show her that. Like he wanted to lose that, but… "The setting isn't what I imagined." He murmured, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent, loving the nature that clung to her. Flowers, nature, rain.

Nao wrapped her arms around him, "It doesn't matter to me," she answered back softly, "I'm just glad to be with you, Angelo." He smelled of summer wind and autumn/spring rain; sunshine warmth and wild hurricane fury. He was mouthwateringly sweet, which gave them both more energy and made her want more.

There was the sound of POOF and the Elite arrived. They unlocked the door, came in, and Michelangelo carefully and sadly moved away from his love and looked over at the Elite. Even though they could be someone from Nao's past, he felt…extremely upset and sympatric towards them… They were pitiful to follow and fall……so dishonorably.


	16. Escape

Escape 

Morning drove to nighttime and Rachel was damn lucky that she had another vision, but this time it wasn't just the vision but Kimiko's advice to take action. Everyone was asleep, thank the gods above and she was getting tired of pacing and wondering if Mikey was alright. Since she saw what was going to happen, and Kimiko was all in for the break in, she was ready. She wore the baggy black shirt and loose jeans. Well, it used to be loose. She pocked her gun in a holster since her brother-in-laws were okay with it as long as it was a last resort. She had her staff (that was made of metal thanks to Ellie) attached to her back. Wires and poisons, she was set and ready to go.

She quietly left the bedroom and ran over to where the door was when she felt as if she was back to being a teenager and her mother caught her sneaking out of the house. Raphael was standing, blocking the doorway, arms folded. Eyes narrowed. He was not pleased. "Uh-oh…" She said rubbing the back of her neck, "Um…hi?" She tried to smile.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, Ms. Hamato?" Raph asked as he stepped toward her very slowly, "My dear, wonderful, sneaky, love-skeptic, pregnant Ms. Rachel Rose Hamato?" he reached her and brought his hand up and watched as she flinched thinking he hurt her, but instead he caressed her cheek, "Enlighten me…what was the point of making that promise to me when you just turn around and go behind my back to fulfill your own little vision desires?"

She leaned into the touch, _'This is just sad…'_ she thought to herself. She had been so, so close to getting out…but what he said was true. What was the point of making a promise if she was just going to break them? Rachel opened her eyes, not really knowing that she closed them and looked into his eyes; dark chocolate handsome eyes. Her voice was caught in her throat, but she knew what she had to say.

"If I desired my visions I don't think I'd be standing here. I'd be somewhere in Italy or even Iraq to fill them, and don't look at me surprised. I put limits on my visions but even sometimes _those_ don't work either." She pouted slightly. "And…you're right. What was the point of making the promise if I was going to go back on it anyway? I don't know. Maybe I was thinking it'd let your guard down or something……" She sighed. "Let me guess, you're blocking the door because you knew I was coming here somehow, right?"

"Right," Raph smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know you had a vision of Mikey, and I want to help get him back."

'_I knew it. He does have something of mine…a power….at least now I know what it is…' _"Fine, alright!" She sighed, "I can't fight you when you do that." She gently kissed his cheek in thanks; at least she wouldn't be doing this alone now. "Come on, let's go, quickly." She grabbed his hand and literally dragged him out the door.

Raphael had followed easily as Rachel led the way. To his surprise, she had led him straight to a trap door in the side of the HQ, and after dropping down into it he took out his special flashlight. It was dark enough so they wouldn't get detected, but bright enough so they could see where they were going. He could tell she had seen the way through the maze backwards, from the other side to the exit, because several times she had to stop and look at the surroundings from a different angle. Eventually they did make it, and she picked the lock on the old wooden door and after it swung open, they were in.

She licked her lips nervously as she looked around at her surroundings. She touched the wall and focused, refreshing the vision she saw earlier that night. Taking her hand off, she looked around again and then dove for the nearest door and stilled. She closed her eyes and focused once again, but this time it wasn't a vision she was trying to see, she was trying to see what was behind the door. Luckily for her, it wasn't the door they need, but it was the door they could use to get out. She took out her wire and carefully used it to make a loop. Rachel sort of missed this part. The breaking and entering the sneaking around, and not to mention the mistakes to make and to regret… She missed all of it.

Now wasn't the time for memories though. She shook her head and thought for a moment, there were three more doors and one of them lead directly downstairs. She tapped her foot just a few times and smiled as she went to the door that was right across. She bent down and carefully started the pick locking. She was so, so lucky that there weren't any guards on this floor, next floor though was a different matter.

The door swung open in silence and she looked over at Raph, _**'Be careful going down. There are guards and we don't want to fight. It'd jeopardize everything.'**_

Raph nodded silently and the two continued on. _'Hang on Mikey, bro, we're comin','_ he thought and gritted his teeth as Rachel motioned to him for something after they suddenly stopped.

Something wasn't right about the room. The guards were exactly where her vision said, but it felt…off. She knew they were on the other side of the HQ, she knew that this was one floor closer to the prisoner room, but it just felt……off.

She motioned her life-bond closer to her and her thoughts rang into his mind. _**'Does something…feel wrong about this room? It's the right room, but there's just something missing, to me anyway.'**_

'_**No, nothing feels out of place. I sense my brother in here, though it's different, it's him. See?'**_ he paused as the cry of 'Nao!' followed by the thud of someone hitting the wall was heard. _**'That was Mikey's voice. I think they moved him and Nao from the prison cell to here.'**_

_'Then why does……oh!'_ She decided to say nothing more. She looked over at Raphael and licked her lips again. Now this came the hard part. The thud against the wall right down to the scream… She knew that there was something going on. _**'Their hurting him, for what purpose?'**_ She thought to herself, accidently sending it to her love. Her eyes strayed to the guards that were guarding, keeping watch; she knew they were cornered until-she reached into her pocket. She took out a bottle along with a needle and dipped it carefully. She placed the bottle back and suddenly like she teleported she disappeared.

She knew Raphael couldn't see her nor could anyone else while she was doing this. She poked them in the ankles, knowing that the poison would give them more time if it was farther away from the heart. While she did that, she knew Raphael was looking around, frantically for a sign. _**'It's alright love, I'm here still…'**_ She soothed.

Raph looked in the direction he sensed the thoughts come from and sighed silently in relief. Then his curiosity spiked and he tilted his head.

Nao winced as she forced herself up enough to kneel, "I'm alright, Angelo…Don't give them what they want," she warned.

"I won't." Mikey promised, ready for another hit and ready to give one back. He wasn't about to bow down. Not this time.

Rachel reappeared by Raphael's side and watched in glee as one by one the ninja's fell. "What do ya think?" Her southern accent gently laced in her voice. She had been to excited and happy. Too bad Matt nor Andrew were here, it'd really feel like home. Then again, her eyes danced as she looked over at her lover/husband. She didn't really show Raphael what the Informers really could do. "It's just a simple pallor trick." She noted the question mark he had. "Or well…it's a pallor trick for someone that knows how to do that on a regular basis…" She sighed. "Fast explanation would be that you follow the golden lines. The long explanation will have to wait until we're outta here!" She smiled before she nearly ran to the door.

Now the fight. She was almost bouncing off the walls. _'Fight!'_ She jeered in her mind. She opened the door carefully and winced when she saw Mikey get hit. _'Oh damn that had to hurt.'_ She grimaced as she edged closer inside.

Raphael followed and just as one Elite ninja turned to look at Rachel and another went to hit Michelangelo again, he whirled in and planted a foot right in each of the enemy ninjas' faces making them hit the walls. He went over to his brother, eyes sparkling with pride at seeing his baby brother finally human like he had wanted to be. He hugged him and grinned, "We'll talk more once we're out of here, but for right now, it's great to see you got your wish." With that he patted Mikey's shoulder and then went to kick Elite down a second time while Rachel fought off a couple because Nao had frozen up

Elite decided to try not to play honorable. Instead of attacking her straight on they used their own tricks to try an get her to freeze. Just like what they did to Nao. Rachel merely tapped her foot like how Bria did, but instead of falling back he froze in place. The ground held onto him tightly. "Nice try." She muttered under her breath she smiled a bit as she took out a vile and tossed a poison in his face. He sputtered and trying to wipe it off. The ground let him go and he fell in to a limp.

"One down," She murmured as she tossed a wire at the Elite that was too shocked at the sudden win to do anything. "Bye, bye." Instead of throwing poison, she yanked it as hard as she could, but not hard enough to kill. Instead the wires tightened around the neck until he was out cold and she merely cut the wire so that she wouldn't have to undo it on him. If there was any honor someone would release him. She turned over to Nao, "Shall we?" She pulled her sister upwards and looked over at Raphael; Mikey moved out of the way from behind his bro and helped him take the Elite down since he wanted it to be his fight too. The two brothers even though Mikey was still a bit unused to his human body to really fight, were actually doing a good job. She leaned against the wall folding her arms with a soft sigh.

She knew her love all too well. Once a fight got going it was going to be a while before it stopped. Not that it mattered, Raphael did have his baby brother taken away, and it was the foot and the elite's fault as well as Karai…maybe.

After a few minutes, the Elite retreated and POOFed away. Raph smirked and chuckled, but then he laughed as he turned and almost tackled Michelangelo, "Little bro!" he hugged him tightly, but not too much. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been extremely afraid.

"Nice to see you, actually," Mikey laughed as he hugged back, a big smile was plastered on his face as he pulled away from his brother, grinning. "Glad to see you too."

Nao smiled happily and clapped her hands, "We can talk more, my friends, once we've escaped. I'd like very much like to not get caught again, what about you?" she giggled.

Raph grinned and nodded, "Right." He looked at Rachel but didn't move away from his brother, "Rach? Care to lead the way again?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and opened the door that had the wire attached. She barely just shut it when the other ninjas ran by. A quick, clean getaway…


	17. Reunion

_**Author's Note**_**:** In case you were all confused…how I figured out my own madness is that

**N1**: the first night was the night they were captured

**D1**: the Don/Lily make-up

**N2**: the night after was where everyone was welcoming Lily back. Basic training for the boys

**D2**: more basic training

**N3**: the changed for Mikey. Medium training trying to get everyone used to fighting with one another…

**D3**: more medium training

**N4**: the break-in

**D5**: Mikey and Nao come back

Reunion

Brianna yawned lightly as she leaned against the counter with her herbal tea in hand. It was day five; the fifth day since Michelangelo's and Nao's capture. She watched as Leonardo made a diagonal mark to join the four single lines on the wall. With a sigh, she walked over to him and wrapped a loving arm around his waist, "We'll get him back, Lionheart," she murmured.

"I know we will." Leo said, "But when? It's been three days and Rae still hasn't told us to go and get him. Should we keep waiting? He could be hurting, or even worse!"

"Leo, Leo," Bria set her cup down and moved to be in front of him, "If he was 'worse', you, Don, and Raph would know, right? And through you, the rest of us would know. He's alright, Leo," she soothed and then wrapped her arms around him, "There's no way he would give up so easily. He's a Hamato, and all Hamato are stubborn to a fault."

"Wow, don't you guys have so much faith," A sarcastic voice entered the room and Leo turned to see that Rachel was grinning, her whole body leaning against the door way. "You should be thanking me."

"For what? Making my brother suffer?" Leo growled.

"Dude, chill," Mikey appeared behind the redhead. "I'm not suffering. See? I'm home. Man…" He shook his head with a grin and then walked passed Rachel with his arms open wide, "I'm back!"

"MIKEY!" Brianna screamed with joy and zipped passed Leo to jump and tackle the youngest, "You're back! You're ok! And…And…" she looked him over and laughed, "You're human!!!!!"

"Yeah, pretty cool right?!" He grinned happily. Everyone around that heard the racket got curious and poked their heads in the kitchen to see the new stranger and the familiar.

Donatello and Lily walked through and grinned. "Mikey!" Don hugged his brother after Bria let go. "I'm really, really glad you're alright! How did you get out?!"

"Eh, wasn't hard." He looked over at Rachel and winked. She smiled and left the room.

"I have to admit, that Battle Nexus Championship he got _twice_ really came in handy," Raphael grinned hugely, "He was a natural. No problems at all, and once we found his nunchuku he didn't even falter with those. I swear; he was mean to be human."

"Hehe!" He grinned happily. "I guess so!"

Leo knew that was true. Mikey was a natural at being human, there wasn't an argument for that. Leo also got a hug from his brother. "It's just so nice to have you back. I've been worried."

"You're always worried," Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, you being gone had a big impact on everyone here," Bria told the newly human ninja.

"Yeah I figured that much." Mikey said apologetically. "I really am sorry. For making you guys worry."

"It's alright, you're back home now," Don smiled at his only little brother. Leo nodded his agreement and Mikey grinned.

Lily giggled and nodded as well, but when she looked closer at the teen she gasped along with several others, "Whoa! Mikey, your eyes!" her eyes lit up, "They're like mine!"

"Apparently I'm part cat now with some really awesome healing abilities. I think I could be Empathy, but I'm not sure. I think Andy would know that." He frowned, "Heh, maybe not. I can't see what he sees…or what he describes anyway."

Nao smiled as the rest laughed or chuckled softly. She walked in and stood next to him, "Don't worry about it, Angelo. You just became human not 24 hours ago. You'll figure it out over time."

"Well," Matt carefully moved around the crowd, "I surely hope you figured you're near the door."

"You went around just fine." Mikey teased the man dressed as a girl. "Then again, I guess it's because you're short."

"Rae's shorter than me and she's getting fat."

"I HEARD THAT MATTHEW!" A yell came from the living room, making the other Fireside people that were too nervous to go into the kitchen to see the new human used to be turtle, laugh.

Nao laughed heartily and shook her head, "Dear Kimiko," she giggled and then placed her hand on her forehead as she swayed slightly. She had to brace her feet so she wouldn't fall, and once her dizzy spell passed she smiled at the rest of them before looking at Michelangelo, "Angelo, if you're up to catching up with everyone else, have fun. However, my head is spinning every which way, so I'm going to go rest."

Mikey nodded, "I'll come with, I'm pretty drained myself."

Matt's eyebrow shot upwards, "Have fun." She sang.

Mikey looked over at the girl confused before it dawned to him, "I don't which one's worse you or my sister-in-law."

"Oh trust me; she's the mildest you can get." Matt grinned, placing a hand at her hip. "I already know what's going to happen, no need to hide it from the rest of us."

Mikey just shook his head, "Whatever helps ya." He teased as he walked with Nao to find a empty room.

"It's possible he has empathy for the physical." Matt said, being very, very serious. "I wonder if that can actually happen…Andy's more of the emotional empathic……"

"You never can tell," Bria shrugged, "But it's entirely possible."

Nao sighed as she got to her borrowed room. She didn't sense Michelangelo right behind her, so she just unclasped her cloak and tossed it in a random direction before she reached up and took out her holder so she could let her hair flow freely. She sighed, masking his gasp, and then she crossed her arms over her stomach grabbing her ninja kimono top and then swiftly took it off, loving the cool air that brushed against her burning body. She had a small fever, and that was why she felt miserable.

Mikey blushed and looked away, "Are you always this modest?" He asked aloud, making her jump ten feet in the air. "Or not…I thought you sensed me right behind you." his eyes were wandering the walls, not daring to look at his love. At least, not now…

"Angelo!" Nao brought her top against her chest, "Iie, I didn't sense you at all…" she said. she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I didn't think…we'd be sharing a room together. Gomen…" she murmured and then reached behind her to bring her hair over her shoulder. She never let her hair down in front of anyone, only letting it be free if she was by herself.

"Don't." Mikey said as he watched her bring her hair over. "You look…beautiful down…" He had just looked when she did that, and he couldn't believe she was trying to hide it. "Unless it's some sort of custom…" He was confused now. Very confused. It used to be a dream, a fantasy. He was human now…and…it just confused yet excited him.

Nao blushed lightly, but it didn't really show on her already flushed skin, "Iya…it's just…how I've always done it. I don't have a real reason; I just have never let it down with someone else around me before. It's only come free during a fight twice."

"I guess that makes sense." Mikey murmured, "You look as if you're hot. Did you get sick during capture?" He asked, getting worried.

Nao blinked, but then shook her head, "No…I was already getting a cold before we went in," she admitted, "My healing powers only work on wounds and internal injuries, but unless it's for another, if I get sick I can't heal myself," she explained. She pursed her lips, not sharing a bit of additional information.

"I uh…see." Mikey frowned, "Hopefully it won't get too bad…it won't will it?" He looked over at Nao, not wanting to think how bad it could really get for his love.

Nao winced, her need to tell the truth overpowering her want to not tell him at all. "I've only been a couple times before," she told him and turned around, moving her hair back for him. She went to the bed and sat down, "It alternates between bad and really bad, Mikey. The first time was a little bit after Kimiko and I had had our first adventure together…"

Mikey didn't know what to say, "I'll be here, you know. If it does get bad or really bad, I'll be here."

Nao smiled, "I know, Mikey." She stood, turned around, and was about to put her shirt back on when swirls of black invaded her vision and she fell backward.

Mikey immediately caught her and sighed, "You're going to be the death of me. First you get us captured…well I did that…and the next you faint on me. At least it wasn't in traffic." He joked.

Nao chuckled weakly and let him set her back on her feet, though she continued to lean on him. She shivered now, but not because she was cold. She was shivering at his touch which sent shockwaves through her skin. Her headache went away and some of her fever toned down.

"Come on," he gently picked her up and gently set her on the bed. "Some rest would do us both some good." He gently ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft……and silky…beautiful…

Nao leaned her head into his touch, "Michael," she murmured softly. Her hair had never been touched before like this, and it felt so good. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, and looked up into his glinting blue cat eyes. She saw the kindling flame rising slowly deep within him, and smiled. She had seen it before in all the others, and knew it was a fire that would never leave.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, desperate and needy. When she responded it was like she took off a leash that bound him. Everything was forgotten besides gasps of pleasure and gentle caresses.


	18. Falling

_**Author's note**_**:** English/Russian means Gabriella's English half of her is dominant. Russian/English means her Russian half is dominant.

**Roma** - Gypsy

Falling

While everyone was settling down from the momentary cheering about having Michelangelo come home, Andrew and Gabriella were away from the celebrating. He was nervous around the girl. Well, nervous actually was understatement. With Brianna everything came naturally, perhaps it was because he was always around at the castle, and always was the first person to be called when there was an injury. However, with Gabri it was comfortable, but awkward. Andrew wasn't around enough to even know what would set her off, what would calm her down, what was a good topic and what was bad. Everything was hard…and a little freaky. Andrew didn't often take risks, but he knew all to well that this was the time to take one.

"Um…" He paused, not knowing what to say. The reason he got to know Bria was from knowing about her story, and since Anya was inside Gabri it should be natural. As if Gabri wasn't there in the first place, but he knew better than that. He knew and he was going to treat like that. "You said, something before, that you were from a village." This came out awkward, or at least to him it sounded very awkward. "Do…you mind telling me more? About it I mean. I understand," he said quickly in haste, "if you don't wanna talk about it. There are a lot of secrets that are to be kept and not to be."

Gabriella actually laughed. She smiled at him, "No, Andrew, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm relieved. No one here has asked me about my past. Everyone is so secretive it's a bit annoying. However, no, I'd like to talk about it. It may be sad, but talking helps." She leaned back against the wall and shook her head, "As me any question you want, Andrew. I'll gladly answer it. If I don't then maybe it's not the right time to speak of it. Understand?"

"Of course," Andrew knew all too well, "I understand." He didn't know what to do, but he did just brush his hand against her shoulder, but didn't go any further. He was petrified.

"If a deer in headlights could move how fast do you think it'd run?" Matt whispered to Rae who still was unforgiving about the comment she made.

She merely shrugged, but Sam and Electric said together, "He'd run out the door, and as fast and as far away as he could." The only response to that was Andrew throwing a pillow at them. They screamed as they ducked.

"Ouch!" Rachel glared over at the boys, "How high can your screams go?"

"Louder." Eletric opened his mouth to let out maybe a higher scream but all three of them pounced on him to make him shut up.

"I'm not scared." Andrew snapped at the three, but assuring Gabri, "I just…don't really know what to do, and don't you even try giving me advice." He glared over at the three boys (one dressed as a girl). He turned back around and rubbed his forehead, why again did he join the Informers? It couldn't just be because he warmed up to them. "I'm already annoyed with myself." He admitted to Gabri. "It's obvious we were meant to be, but I'm scared of making the wrong move, or say the wrong thing. I know you have Anya, but I like treating everyone equally. Strangers and friends alike, and……Will you please stop calling me Andrew? I never thought I would ask-"

"Neither did we." The two girls said together.

Andrew ignored them pointy, "But I think that's what's bothering me the most. Andy's just fine with me."

Gabriella blinked, but then smiled, "Alright, Andy. I was actually waiting until you said something. My grandmother always told me to call someone by their name unless they requested otherwise." She explained and then glanced at Sam and Electric, "Sammy, Elec, Mattie, and Rachel, why don't you all go set the training room up for today?" she asked nicely, but the order was laced in there with her eyes. She knew they had known that tidbit, and also knew that their antics were just making Andy more nervous.

"Mattie?" Rachel raised an eyebrow looking over at the blond.

"Sh-shut up!" Matt immediately pushed Rachel toward the training room.

"She has no idea does she?" Electric asked aloud.

Andrew decided that if answering would make the fire-starter and stun-gun leave, he answered. "I don't know."

"Huh. I guess that means that we intertwine." Electric turned to Sam who just smacked him over the head and they both ran into the training room, ready to fight after that declaration.

Andrew sighed, relaxing as the four had left. "I'm sorry." he looked over at Gabri, "That you had to do that I mean."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "It's perfectly alright," she told him, "It's the least I can do if it makes you more comfortable." She then looked up at the ceiling, "Would you like to go up to my room? It might actually give you a self-explanatory introduction to my past."

He walked into the room and felt as if he was taken back in time. Soft golden yellow and orange with a nice earthly brown; all colors that looked mystical and wonderful, dragons surrounded the room as well white tigers and other legendary creatures that walked the myths and legends and rumors. "I'm impressed." Andrew admitted. "You have nice taste in your decor."

"Thank you," Gabriella said as she walked in and the veil turned back into a wall. "Unfortunately most of my family treasures were burned along with my village. I was about 7 at the time." She went over to her closet, "I'll let you wander and explore my things. I need to get changed for today's training session."

"Will you skip it?" Andrew asked irrationally. His mind wanted to stop it, but his mouth was faster, "Will you skip and talk to me?"

Gabriella stopped where she was. She turned back to face him with a surprised expression, but then she smiled and closed the doors again, "If that is what you'd like me to do, then I will." She went over to the canopy bed and brought one side away, "Come, please sit here," she requested and then turned to her vanity, "I'm the stranger to you, so ask me questions."

Andrew paused, "Why don't you just...tell me your story. That's, uh……what me and Bria did when we were…once together. To get to know one another…you have Anya so my story, but I don't have yours."

"That's fair," Gabriella nodded. She laid back and was silent for a while, her expression darkening as she had flashbacks. "I'm half Russian half English. My mother was a Russian Roma, and my father was a traveling Englishman who loved adventure and the mysterious side of life," she began. "They were together for a year before they married and had me. Sadly, mom died a couple days after my birth."

"An English adventurer and a Russian Roma, amazing." Andrew murmured, "I'm starting to get envious of you ladies." He smiled slightly, "Go on."

Gabri smiled softly, "Daddy and mom were Lifebonded," she told him, "Daddy was also a medicine man. That's why mom was able to stay alive even if was only for a short while. Its how he met her to begin with…She was dying of a bad cold and my grandmother agreed for him to help her. He thought that if he could save her once he would be able to do it again." She closed her eyes, "He stayed alive for me, but died as well six months later of that same sickness that had her at the beginning of it all. My grandmother told me he had been drained of energy because he and mommy were each other's life supports. 'It was only a matter of time' she told me."

"Lifebonded," Andrew murmured, "It's so powerful that I think it should be feared, but it's also very weak." He paused, "I'm sorry, now I'm just interrupting you. Please, continue, I'll quit talking."

"No, please, talk," Gabri sat back up swiftly, "I want to know what you're thinking of all of this."

Andrew gave a shy smile, "Alright...um...you were saying that your grandma told it was a matter of time, and I'm going to guess you were...very very attached to her."

"Mm, you are correct," Gabri smiled, "She raised me, so it's like she's my second mother. Though, the other villagers helped. They were my whole family, not just her. Everyone was raise by everyone else over time, that's why we were all so tightly knit – like a tapestry as Nana put it. It was hard for us to let outsiders like Daddy in." She chuckled, "We lived with one another, talked about all of our problems…there were little secrets between us, except if they were meant for blood family or married couples only."

He paused, "You said that your village was attacked……where they…a rival village? Bandits? Villager vs. villager?"

Gabriella's eyes darkened, "Outsiders…People from the urban areas that were afraid of what they didn't know."

"Even though you joined Fireside, alongside Ian and alongside many others that came from many places, you hide. It's understandable. Human logic and demon logic are the same." Andrew looked appalled. The only time he ever said the word demon was when he was along with Rae and Matt, and when he hated them. He hated the both of them, but now he loved them. "That was rude, Human logic, let's just go with that.

"Logic in general always says that one thinks one won't understand unless they listen. Sometimes……it's hard to tell when someone's listening, because…of exactly what I'm doing. Damn! I'm sorry, again. I keep talking and I'm not allowing you to speak much am I? The reason why you wanted a private room…is because you were hiding or just wanted…a world of your own?"

Gabriella laughed, "You're correct on all accounts, Andy," she smiled and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Don't be afraid to speak out, it's alright," she assured.

He gave her a soft smile, "Sometimes," Andrew gently rested a hand on her own that was on his shoulder and brought it down to rest it on the bed. Even though he wanted to intertwine his fingers with hers, he settled on just holding it, "If you don't mind…" He murmured, talking about both the hand-holding and the speaking out.

Gabri simply smiled sympathetically and nodded once, and then looked up at the ceiling, "It was my seventh birthday, and in my tribe that was the age many became 'grown up', not ladies/gentlemen, or adults. Yes, where I came from there is a difference. I was old enough to be a part of more things, and to celebrate, there was a feast and tones of dancing."

"Just like how fifteen is the becoming-of-age." Andrew murmured, "Dancing and a feast, huh? Like I said, I'm starting to get envious." He winked at her teasingly.

Gabri chuckled, but her eyes were already darkened with sadness, "If I had lived a normal life there, 13 would have been when I became 'of age' or a young lady. Then 18 would have been when I became a full adult. Usually that's also when many marry and have children." She shook her head, "Anyway, they came during the night. They were raging, galloping on horses, and waving wands of fire."

"Setting fire to everything to anything, villagers running and screaming, some are taking up arms and fighting with their lives. I'm guessing the men and some of the women that were Lifebonded are the ones fighting together, am I correct?" He didn't need to be told if he was correct or not because then he added, "Well, if the Lifebonded woman is with a child, I'm sure she would be either fighting or running so I'm part-way correct."

Gabriella smiled ruefully, "Wrong."

"Okay so you learn something new. What happened? Torture? Demands?" Andrew looked at her, "I'm just going off of the history lessons that I learned from. Sadly it's not my subject."

Gabri shook her head and then rubbed her eyes, "Bloody hell…in a literal sense, not an expression." She shook her head and then kept it bowed, "No one ever had a _chance_ to fight or scream. Nana perished while she was on top of me. It was only through her growing pool of blood that I saw the fire. Tell me…have you ever seen a fire reflected off of dark red liquid?"

"Yes." He murmured, he was around the Informers, he seen the killings. Among a fire? Plenty of them. "Maybe I don't see them the way you do, but that doesn't mean their not frightening. For some reason, blood reflected from fire…it's like another mirror. You see every terror, and every move. That's just me like I said."

"You are on the mark…" Gabriella murmured and then rubbed her eyes again, "Another reason why I needed a private room...is because I scream. I have nightmares _every_ _**single**_ night. It's really bad during a thunderstorm. If you ask around, I'm sure the others will tell you they think the base is haunted because they hear howling in the wind at night. Only Ian and Ellie know the truth."

Andrew merely smiled, "Ian's leader, I wouldn't put it pass him to not know. As for Ellie…she's a shape-shifter among others, and I'm sure that some people in the building has a nightmare that they cannot escape from. Dreams are so powerful, they imprint."

"I'm a freak among freaks. A couple times I hear one or two go off, but not like me. It's tiring, honestly," Gabriella sighed, "I often stay awake days at a time because I can't sleep. That's why I often take patrol; those who don't know get annoyed over it," she chuckled. "To tell the truth I was a bit hesitant when you asked if I could skip training. I use that time to make myself so tired I sleep too deep to dream."

"I think you're not a freak, but a normal person that's scared. I admit, I didn't notice that you were hesitant, but I did notice…something." He sighed. "I'm the logical one and yet I'm failing in my own course, that's just sad." He looked over at her. "Maybe, tonight you won't dream a nightmare. At least……try to think of something memorable, and dream about that. Either that or burn incense… It's what my sister used to do for me when I had nightmares. She burned incense and sang……that same song you were tapping…damn I can't remember."

"_Ruby Tuesday_ by _The Corrs_?" Gabriella blinked.

He blinked, suddenly remembering the song and the name, "Yes." He looked over at her surprised. "How did…you know?"

"I didn't, but I sing it often by myself," Gabri smiled.

Andrew smiled, "It's a beautiful song, something that suits for saying good bye." He leaned back and sighed softly. "I think we found something in common. Two things actually through this whole conversation…"

"What's the other one?" Gabri tilted her head curiously.

"We both have the song, obviously. But we both seem to have……" He paused for a minute and then said softly, "Seen the darkness and the light. I guess that's a simpler way of putting it."

Gabri nodded, "Alright…" she pursed her lips, not quite sure what to talk about now.

"Silence is good." Andrew murmured, "It's nice to just relax."

"True…" Gabriella nodded, but was now uneasy. Unless talking or listening to others talk, she tended to fall asleep when around others. That then tended to be dangerous…on her part.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, noticing the uneasiness.

"No!" Gabri found herself saying. She bit her lip, "Unless something's keeping me busy, even if it's just listening to another, I get tired and fall asleep." She rubbed her neck with her free hand, "Along with screaming…I sleep-talk."

Andrew paused before giving her a soft smile and a gentle, impulsive, kiss on the lips. It wasn't deep, just a mere brushing of skin on skin.

Though it was subtle, Gabriella felt the static between them. Her new counterpart, Anya, pushed and tried to get control, but she was still unsure. He'd just started to really get to know her…wouldn't it be too much too soon? She didn't know what to think, but her body followed his even if she didn't re-capture him.

Andrew pulled away and gently brought his arm around her, stroking her hair gently, feeling the silky and smooth texture of it. "Sleep will be good. It's alright if you scream or if you sleep talk. I'll wake you up if I sense a nightmare." He stroked her cheek since his hand left her hair, "I promise."

As if his words were a spell, Gabriella felt her eyes drop. Fear took her and she tried to fight the tired need to sleep, "Andy, I..." she tried, but words wouldn't form. She attempted to push away, but she couldn't move. All she could do was grip the hand that still had hers.

"Shhh." Andrew murmured, "Sleep." He gently started stroking her hair again, all the while humming.


	19. Training p1

Training p1 

"There we go! All set!" Rachel smiled as the last rope was tightening around in the room. Even though Ian, Lese and the rest of the vampires that lived around in the territory weren't going to come in, it was better to be safe than sorry. She also didn't want her own skills getting out of hand or Raphael's even though she was partly glad he didn't know it. The ropes had small pieces of paper made from holy wards of sixteen different countries, all blessed from different things. Ian made sure that it was an ingrained habit to all of the Fireside gang members that they should put it up if something dark came around, or if someone wasn't used to the new power.

Electric groaned, "I still can't believe that it took us fifteen minutes to put it up."

"If you and Sammy-kun weren't arguing so much, we would have gotten up faster." Matt snapped over at the lightening-man. "So why don't you do us all a favor and stop complaining. I'm surprised Rae hasn't fainted yet, you were out all night." Her glanced turned from anger to concern.

Rachel smiled weakly, "Come on, Matt. I'm not weak. I'm going to tell everyone that we're ready, and to…not worry about this…set up." She gestured at the wards.

"I wonder why so suddenly?" Sammy murmured as he watched the red-head leave. "We didn't have to for a long time after Gabri managed her powers as well as Ellie's temper."

"It's possible that she found something new when she broke in." Matt said, "Let's just give her some trust."

"Bow down the Grim Reaper, he carries a scythe and isn't afraid to take your life in a form of a devil's woman." Electric said getting glares from the other two.

Rachel smiled when she saw that everyone was almost ready to attack the training room when she frowned. "Where's my sister? Leo?" She looked over at her sister's mate. The word felt foreign to her since she still wasn't used to the fact that Bria was her half-sister. From her father no doubt.

"She went out." Leo said, "She told me to that she was going to be gone for an hour or so."

Her mouth turned a bit, "I see." She casted a glance aside forces herself to see at least a second ahead. When she saw nothing and nothing in her gut told her to continue the forcing she dropped it and smiled, "Well the training room is all set!" She gestured, "Just don't worry about the wards. I have new experiment I want to test. On all of you…" She pointed at the brother's including her mate. "Powers get out of hand, just as a caution." She waved it as she walked back inside.

"Should I be afraid?" Raphael raised a playful eyebrow.

Up on the roof by herself, Brianna was watching the buzzing city. She had told Leonardo that she was going out and about for a walk, but so far her feet had not moved passed the edges of the warehouse. She supposed subconsciously she knew where she was going to go, but didn't quite know how well she would be welcome after so long. With a sigh, she walked backwards until she reached the other edge. She secured her Bo Staff, her borrowed pack, and her katana before crouching down into a running position. Taking a deep breath, she took off.

She let her feet take her to where she needed to go, following her memories of the years past when she'd traveled these parts at night. Driving by on their bikes, she saw Ali and Anna look up sensing her presence, and after waving to each other went their separate ways. In the back of a cool truck, Taylor, Jazmin, and Sabrina were rocking out with their boys. They, too, looked up and waved before disappearing around another corner while she continued straight.

Bria sighed. She reached Avenger Ally and jumped down into it. Though, she quickly ducked behind the dumpster as she saw another silhouette. She sighed with relief as she recognized the young woman and stepped back out just as she had to catch a reversed katana before it knocked her out. "Angel! Hey girl, careful now," she laughed.

Angel blinked, and then smiled. The girl no longer had her high pigtails, but had her hair tied back at her neck. Her clothing no longer was pure gangster but more ninjaish, though she had her piercings and arm wear. She now wore a teal colored kimono top with purple trimming and sash, black running shoes, and dark red hakata. "Kerica?" she asked and then grinned, "It's so nice to see you, finally."

Brianna nodded after a second hesitation. She hadn't been called Kerica in a while, "Same for you. You've certainly grown and you're wardrobes gotten a touch-up. Not to mention you've got a real weapon now."

Angel blinked, but then laughed lightly and sheathed her reverse-blade, "Actually, I ran into Nerieta from the Aka Ryuu who's been watching over it all for you. She's taught me so much and has been helping me out."

Bria smiled, "Tell her Arigato for me, next you see her. She'll look after you good and will teach you all you wish to know, Angel, without you going the wrong path. You're a fast learner, and have a good soul just as your namesake suggests. Listen to her; she was once like you…still is on occasion." She smiled and then walked to the door of the one apartment room.

"If you've come to see Mrs. Morison, you're out of luck. She and Lucy are now living with my grandmother. They both can no longer be alone," Angel explained. "You're stuff is in there as well as Lynx's. Here's the key…It's actually paid off fully and yours to use how you will. I've been looking after it for you two and using it myself when I want to get away from everything," she admitted. Turning she said, "Just don't become a stranger to this place, Keri. There are plenty who miss you."

Bria smiled and looked at the keys, "Arigato, Angel," she looked back up but the young woman was now gone. She smiled a bit proudly and then entered the ancient apartment. After getting what she needed and a few treats she knew the brothers and others would like she hurried back to the warehouse base.

Rachel laughed as the three of them since Nao and Michelangelo were out, walked in the training room. It was clean, larger, and had some metal poles that went high up into the roof since sometimes the fighting did take to the air and others couldn't fly. "Actually," She admitted, "I'd be scared if I were you."

"Why?" Donatello asked, being curious.

"Well. This is an experiment…kind of." Rachel bit her lip as she started playing with her hair, trying to find the words. "What I'm trying to do is see if any of you have powers that need to be unlocked. Raph proved that he has one, Mikey's an Empath and if Andrew isn't busy enough he can take on Mikey and show him. Believe it or not, Andy is a strong Empath; he just doesn't like using his power. I don't know if you or Leo have one, Don." She started rubbing her back of her neck, "But if my theory is correct, you do. Both of you… Maybe it's something of your mates, or maybe not. That's why the wards are up." She motioned, "Even my powers, since I am unpracticed, can get out of hand."

"So you're going to fight us to unlock them?" Don said frowning.

"Not really." Rachel shook her head, "Unless you count me reading your own spiritual signature illegally."

"There's laws?" Leonardo asked looking a bit shocked.

"For me…" She admitted, "I'm a ki-wielder not a ki-holder. I can do something's with ki-holding, but I don't have enough of my daddy's blood to even try the ki, I just have enough to do a bit of wielding. Unfortunately, I can't do it plainly. I have to 'borrow'. You remember when I said follow the golden lines right, sweet?" She looked over at Raphael, "Well, everywhere you go there's something called 'spiritual-ki lines'. If Bria wanted to, and she tried really, really hard, she could do it blindfolded. She's more of my dad."

"What's the difference?" Don asked.

"Isn't this just questions and answers? I won't tell you, it's simple." She grinned, "Now then, shall we?" She walked over to the middle of the room and did a slight spin as she looked over at the brothers. She knew Raphael might have a power regarding Earth since she felt the walls vibrate when he got angry at her, but also because he knew where she was going and they were in separate rooms. Don and Leo she could only suspect. Leo, she would bet her money on that he was Bria's shadow, and was a ki-holder. Obviously he was well practiced with it, and he was starting to get more powerful. All it was going to take was at least two lessons with Bria and everything would be alright. Don, on the other hand, she only had two ideas of what he could be. Wind or water… He was most likely to be wind. Mikey was a healer and an Empath. Andrew would know how to make him stronger so that he could easily influence the enemy. "Let's begin." She said softly, closing her eyes concentrating.

If this theory was correct, it would only take one attack for them to realize they have a power, and they just need to practice with it.

"Just don't be too drastic," Raphael frowned, but braced his stance and folded his arms just in case.

_'I'm not the one that's gonna get attacked…'_ She teased lightly, also reminding herself not to go too all-out on them. She bent down and took something off the ground; she snapped her arm and a wave attack hit. Donatello jumped back and landed on of the metal poles while Leo jumped closer to the wards, knowing that he was safe as long as he was near them.

Brianna opened the door and slipped inside the base just in time to hear the mild swearing from the training room. She raised an eyebrow before going over to see what was up. She held a laugh as she saw why the wards were up and just set her pack down as she watched.

Rachel had done another attack, her theory was proving to be wrong until Don and Leo managed to attack back, using a method she wasn't expecting. Leo managed to somehow manipulate the earth to attack her on her end while Don concentrated on what Lily taught him about the wind. It wasn't going to be easy, since he never done it before, but the attack his sister-in-law did turned on her, just when he opened his eyes and saw that he just merely waved with his whole arm, some wind was swirling.

Sammy, Matt and Electric got off from the ground. Sammy and Electric did a combo of their attacks and soon enough there was just a loud explosion alongside a surprised scream. Rachel jumped out of the attack and glared heatedly at the two that merely gave her the finger for not warning _them_ that they were going to be attacked. Rachel did a slight arm motion and then a skid, using body motion to control the ki that wasn't in arms reach. She tried to attack those two but Matt blocked all three of them and cut her concentration off with her telepathic mind abilities making once more Rachel shout. The cut hurt! Now her head was pounding like she had a headache.

She looked over to see that the three brothers were about to attack so she did two attacks at once. One to the three that were still standing and another attack over at the brothers that were figuring out that they _did_ have elemental powers. At least Don figured it out. Leo was having a little bit of a harder time until she felt something wet hit her before she could complete the attack. She glared as she wiped off the water, glaring indignantly over at the leader. Leo figured out his…maybe. Possibly not…

_'Just you now, sweet…'_ She concentrated but Matt was faster, cutting her once again just using her mind. She glared heatedly and then concentrated on her mental barriers as well as a new attack. Once she figured her barriers were good and strong, she did just one arm movement and she acted as if she was pulling something towards her.

An attack from behind on the brothers and the trio…

Matt, Sam and Electric had no choice but to dodge. Leo and Don blocked it using their newly found elemental powers. One of wind and another using earth…_ 'So what is he? Water? Earth? Both? Oh that would be strange.' _She thought with a slight pout, not realizing that she let her guard down.

Raphael hadn't moved much this entire time except to get out of his brother's way when their attacks came. He had felt his body shake with pent-up power, secretly knowing which elements they were. He had just waited for an opening, finding it when Rachel got distracted. He smirked and felt his hands grow warm and twirled out his Sai, which turned red hot, before he threw them. They landed on either side of her and a swirl of fire whirled around her on a cage. He smirked, "Wicked."


	20. Training p2

Training p2

Brianna giggled as she watched the battle, and Lily who had been in the room had been traveling along the rim until she joined her on her side, "Donny seems to have a great amount of Wind in his possession, she nudged the Neko who blushed. She herself looked at Donatello and Leonardo, _'They're doubled up for elements,'_ she murmured telepathically to Rachel and felt a tick that was caused because of Matt. She winced and rubbed her temple. Physical power couldn't get out, but if one on the outside was linked even for a second with another, it could get through she realized.

"That's wonderful!" Sammy and Rachel said together, one glaring at the red-ninja while the other was pretty much happy that someone had another element that was exactly his. Rachel looked at the fire before noticing the Sai. Sammy realized her plan and used his own fire to make it harder to get out. She merely glared when a loud pop sounded.

"Oh damn!" Matt growled, "Next time, concentrate on the ground!"

"She would have gotten out anyway, Mattie. If you were paying attention she wouldn't have." Electric found where she was and immediately attacked her.

She didn't have time to brace herself or anything since she wasn't concentrating so she got injured and shocked/burned. She sat up shakily and shook her head. _'Looks like Sam's tag-teaming with Raph and Electric…damn!'_ Another loud pop and she was gone from the middle only to have Electric and Sam attack each other since they both tried to get her at the same time. Laughter rang and she was pretty close to where Matt was.

Matt smirked, and threw a mental knife at her which was blocked by a mental barrier and a snap of a wave since Rae managed to get her concentration back. She jumped away from her and attacked Don and Leo, only doing exactly what Electric and Sam did only using her powers instead of splitting herself into two (as if that was possible) She made a clapping-motion and the waves came from both ends. Don grabbed Leo and they both landed on one of the metal bars. She pouted but realized that she still had another person to deal with. _'Oh god, he's not going to forgive me for this._' She thought as she took the ki that mingled from the clapping motion and threw them at Raphael, like whirl-wind of energy.

"Yo, hey, no!" Raph raised his hands to protect his face, but to his shock the Earth shot up and swallowed the attack before settling back down again as he lowered his arms, "Whoa…" He knew he had something that dealt with Earth, and this was awesomely cool.

"Alright, Raph," Bria laughed and waved her hand. The Sai wiggled from the ground and flew to their owner who took them and set them back in his belt. "Hey, sis, it's Donny's turn!" she called.

"I'm just attacked randomly girl." Rachel teased just as Matt took the advantage and attacked her using a knife. Rachel grabbed her wrist but wasn't paying attention and got nicked across the cheek since Matt used her other hand to switch. She loosened her grip by mistake, but she ducked and swiped her legs from underneath the girl and jumped back, right into Donny. They both crashed and went down. Only Donny managed to stay up while Rachel went down to the ground.

"That was uncool!" Rachel snapped, she got up and did a slight spin, arm movement and spreading her legs apart. The Ki was sharp like a knife, like a scythe actually. Donny concentrated really hard on his hand and tossed it at the incoming ki. Instead of wind it was water. The ki and the water didn't mix at all, and water overcame the ki making disappear with a sounding snap. Rachel spun around in shock, knowing only water and ki could make the sound unless she was teleporting.

Using her shocked state, Electric came up behind her and tried to grab her, but she was quicker this time. She kicked him exactly how she kicked Leo back when she got really mad at him for breaking her sister's heart. Leonardo could only wince when he saw that, _'I know that feeling all too well.'_ He unconsciously touched his cheek, before deciding to help the electric-wielder out. He disappeared using the water he newly found and used the earth to hold her still. Unfortunately their close-ups attacks were as deadly as the far long-ranged ones. It only lasted a while until Leo almost landed a punch at her when she 'snapped' away. Unfortunately on her end, he punched using water. Water with ki equaled big time electric shock. She let out a scream as she popped back. She was down on her knees hugging herself. She was soaked. "Damn it!" She made an arm wave with her fist enclosed, but Matt immediately 'nicked' her mentally, breaking her concentration. She glared but then realized that Sammy was right behind her. She did a back kick like how her sister and friend taught her, but Sam was fast.

He grabbed her ankle and just burnt her enough to make her scream. He was about to let her go and hold her down by force, but was immediately kicked and then smacked, since her punch would have done a little bit more damage to them both. He dropped her ankle and she once again snapped away, only feeling a bit of shocks instead the whole thing like before. She tossed her wet hair and concentrated another attack to go against Leo.

He was so paying for that.

Raph frowned and moved closer to Rachel. He felt the larger hits she was taking, and since Leo and Rae were rivals, if he felt the battle was getting out of hand he would deal with either's glares and huffs and put up a barrier.

Bria frowned. She hadn't seen her sister or Leo glare at each other before, and knew for sure hate and love ran the same fine line for them. She shifted uncomfortably, however; at least Raph could do something to stop them if something went bad. All she would be able to do would be to yell at them to quit.

Rachel attacked Leonardo full on, not bothering with powers, but that was a mistake on her end. He used water and made sure the attack wouldn't just bind back but also hit her. Her kick hit the water and while it was tossed aside, the water squeezed her leg hard enough to warn her that it would just take a small movement to break it. She 'snapped' away, ignoring the pain and got behind Leo. Close range, she knew her attack would be deadly. She did an arm movement and just as she punched him, some her ki went all around him. Now he knew how it felt when she got hit.

Matt decided that it was time to just pretend to be on Leo's side. She 'nicked' Rachel just enough to warn her that she still had everyone else as an opponent. However her nick made Rae get distracted which revolved into Leo tossing her aside, he momentarily forgot that she was a little incapable. Luckily she caught herself. She did another arm motion, and was about to unleash it when Matt disappeared and reappeared before her. Now it was mind-vs-mind.

Matt kept nicking her mentally while attacking her with everything she had, kicks, punches; she even managed to land a few 'telepathic' attacks. However Rae fought back, trying to keep all mental barriers up and defenses while she defended the outward punches and kicks. She jumped away and once again disappeared just as she did back at the HQ.

She nicked Matt's ankle and reappeared on a different spot, right at the metal pole. Electric was the closest to her and shot a few of his long-range attacks at her. Rachel quickly jumped out of the way, but landed right where Sammy was. It turned into a martial-art contest as soon as it was able to, but Donatello – being an automatic peacemaker – summoned a bit of water and threw it at the both of them, and then he 'cooled' them off using wind. Rachel let out a scream while Sammy was growling in frustration as he jumped away from the wind. Her fingers did a snap and Don had to block himself with another wind attack since he forgot that she too could do long range.

She quickly turned her attention back on Raphael and Leonardo and did a full spin completed with her leg coming up just two inches off the ground, she stomped her foot when the spin was completed. Leo and Raphael just blocked it with the earth, but Leo realized immediately that it was just a distraction. She was once more after the blue-clad ninja.

"You still hate me don't you?" Leo growled at her, as he managed to block one of her punches and her blocking his. Both of them were up close.

Rachel just smirked, "Hate's a very strong word." She swiped her leg at his; her balance was now tittering since she tried to knock him over. However, he managed to block it. Now she was at his mercy. They both growled at one another.

Sammy reached over to Don and Raph, "This is interesting. Sparks are flying."

"They hate each other with a downright passion." Electric said. He noticed that the girl-clad boy had fainted. "Looks like Rae got tired of being nicked. Matt's down for the count…"

"Does she use lethal poisons during training?" Don asked, wondering if his sister-in-law was that ruthless.

"Nah, not unless they can shape-shift," Sammy and Electric said together.

"That's the only time she uses it. Funny how shape-shifters lower the lethalness of the poison; dramatically actually," Sam explained.

Leo unceremoniously let her go and kicked her on the upper side. He jumped away, knowing that he couldn't go all out on her since she was incapable, but it didn't seem like she was going to care much. Right when he jumped away she also got by him. It was just like a replay of what happened when she came home from her date with Raphael. Only they both were using their powers as well as they were using martial arts. Leonardo was defending himself with earth while attacking with water, but she was dodging the water attacks and still attacked. When they got close, it was a show of the fanciest moves. Kicks, punches, wind whirls of color.

They both broke apart and they went at each other using their powers. Even though Leo's newly discovered his and she had more practiced with hers, they both were at neck and neck. Leo knew that he was going to have to face the consequence sooner or later for keeping up the powers even though he didn't use them at all until now. Rae on the other hand was completely ignoring about what her limits were. The warning Raph gave was just fogged over. They both went at each other until they got close enough to start using martial arts. It was becoming a pattern. Got too close they kicked and punched each other, if they were far away, they went all out on the powers. The people that were just watching and had been practicing just stopped to watch the dramatic scene unfold.

"What do you expect? Leo's mad because she made him loose Mikey, she's mad because he's being selfish," Electric said, "Or at least that's what I'm getting."

"Since when have you been a girl?" Sammy asked Electric.

"I have a girlfriend you know!" He puffed up, cheeks bright red.

"White and red do not mix. You look pink." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut the helk up fire-cracker!" Electric hit his own friend and they had a playful battle going on. Swearing and laughing at one another as they attacked and blocked.

"They're getting out of hand…" Donatello muttered as he watched Rae do another complicated movement only to result in her getting wet again. "We should stop before one of them decides to kill one another."

"Ok, that's it," Raphael and Brianna both hissed at the same time. They glanced at one another and had the same thought of 'stop the fight'. Raph disappeared in a whirl of smoke and then reappeared the same way in front of Bria. He caught and ripped a ward ignoring the shock it gave him, and she used her ki to slice the rope. He motioned to the others to back against the walls, and then used his fire to poof and get Matt before joining them.

Bria was hurting majorly because she was connected to both of them, but she ignored all of it as she summer-saluted and flipped over to them to get better momentum. She then used it to do a round-house kick, "ENOUGH!" she cried as either foot hit her loved one's in the chests and sent them flying into opposite walls across the training room. She skidded and rolled to a stop and ended on her side.

Bria coughed and rubbed her eyes of the dirt and mud in her eyes. "Haven't done that in a while…" she muttered to herself. After she could finally see, she stood up and walked over to her mate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sat in his lap, and forced him to sit back down after he attempted to get up and was just about to go after Rachel again, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she was now breathing heavily, and she had only done that one move. Her energy was at complete zero and she knew exactly why.

"Rachel?!" Raph jumped up and ran over to his Lifebonded, "Rae? Rachel, are you alright? Stupid question, but I'm asking anyway…" He wrapped his arms around her and held her there, "Rae, please…" he whispered and concern made him bite his lip.

She was upset and hurt. She was pale and felt like she was going to faint, but her anger was what was making her forget. Rae wanted to attack, but she knew that in her condition Leo would only have to hit her once and she would be knocked out and quickly. She hadn't done those attacks for a long time, nor had she gotten used to be being attacked by others. She leaned into Raphael's body, fighting off the need to sleep, fighting it off, and glaring at Leo dangerously. Leo returned the favor as well. "I'm alright, I'm fine." She murmured to her love. This was the _second_ time their fight had been stopped. Tears burned in her eyes. It just fed that anger even more. _'I'll win next time.'_ She thought to herself, _'Next time…'_

"Sorry," Leo murmured in apology to Bria, "The fight is pointless now.

That only made Rae angry she opened her mouth to shout or to scream, but she couldn't. She already wasted so much energy on her attacks and blocks. She closed her mouth and kept her anger inside. Swearing at her all the while, "It is." She echoed, but her meaning was underlined. "Let's just forfeit, we can continue this any other time."

Leo just merely nodded, knowing that she was going to have to wait.

"There won't be a next time until _every_ danger is passed," Bria said sharply and stood swiftly shoving Leo back on purpose in the process. Because she was so close for a few seconds and Leo was still livid, she felt it all through their connection. "Unless you want to kill each other now as well as precious things between us all and this war, then go ahead! If I thought that this burning hate between the both of you was this powerful, I wouldn't have stopped the fucking fight!" She roared at them, wiping her eyes angrily before hurrying away.

Raph frowned deeply and gripped Rachel a bit tighter, burying his face in her hair. He knew she was lying about being alright, and it hurt him badly as well as make him worry more, but he didn't know what to say so he just left it alone. If she felt it great, then maybe she'd think twice, but if she didn't he would leave it be.

Rachel could feel it. His worry and his pain… She nuzzled him slightly, leaning in a bit more. _**'I hurt you…'**_ She felt terrible. She didn't realize that she had been hurting her own. _**'I'm sorry, Raph. I'm sorry…'**_ She held on to him. She also knew she hurt her sister, but she was gone, so she couldn't voice what she wanted to say. She just bit back a whimper and hid in her lover's arms.

Leo stood up and chased after Bria, when he found her, he caught her. "Listen, Bria, I'm sorry. I hurt you during and after the fight. I don't want to be the one that ruins everything, including the war. I just…didn't realize that I still didn't get her forgiveness, for hurting you, if that was what the fight was about. If it wasn't and she's mad at me for something else, then I guess I'm going to have to earn it all over again." He sighed, "I didn't realize I was hurting you as well. I suppose I hurt Raph too while I was at it. Damn, I'm so stupid."

Raphael sighed with shaky breath, "Let's go rest," he murmured and picked her up bridal-style. He almost dropped her, but his stubborn side kicked in and he gripped her tight, "I will take care of you," he promised and then left the training room, taking the long way around to avoid Leonardo and Bria. Once successfully to the stairs, he took her up to their room and laid her down, "I love you, and will always take care of you."

Brianna wiped her eyes repeatedly and sobs escaped her. Her words as she spoke broke in many places, "If anyone has that cat-like fault of grudges, it's Rachel, Leo. She never forgets things, hardly forgives them. I don't forget things, but I do forgive them. That's one major difference between us." She ran her hand through her hair and tried to take a breath, but she was so wound up, "Andy and Mikey isn't the only empathic people," she said, "It wasn't all about the hurt to me. She thought you were being selfish, and what I got from you was you were still mad at her for letting Mikey get captured."

"I am mad at her about that, but I wouldn't attack her because of it." Leonardo replied, frowning slightly. "I knew she still was mad at me though." He paused, "Bria, I am sorry, about all of this. I should have known that she would still be mad at me, I'm sure this fight only fueled her anger even more. I should stop egging her on."

She still fought back her sleepiness to murmur, "I love you too, you don't always—" Rachel lost the fight with sleep and closed her eyes. Dreaming of nothing…

Bria wiped her eyes and reached for a hug, wrapping her arms around Leo, "It's alright," she murmured and buried her face in his chest.

Raphael smiled sadly and joined her. Sleep was stubborn for a while, so he just settled on combing his fingers through Rachel's hair and cuddling against her.

Leo gently hugged her back, soothing her as the best he could. He knew what Bria said was all true, and he was glad that he was forgiven. He tightened his grip and carefully teleported them away from the stairs since he didn't' want to block them. Once they were in a comfortable environment, his grip loosened and he gently nuzzled her neck.

He was glad this fight was over.


End file.
